En el amor y en la guerra
by Bala-2006
Summary: Harta de una vida aburrida y monótona, Kagome decide pasar unas vacaciones locas en una isla paradisíaca. No obstante, no imaginió tan siquiera que su destino se fuera a truncar de tal forma al estallar una guerra civil. El agente de la CIA, Inuyasha Taisho, se convierte en su única esperanza y, sorprendentemente, en el gran amor que estaba esperando.
1. Chapter 1

**De vuelta de las vacaciones con nuevo fanfic y de los largos. Mientras publique este, ya que son muchas las que lo han pedido, voy a estar editando el fanfic de _El sexo es más dulce contigo_ , lo que ya me está suponiendo un esfuerzo titánico. Por el momento, espero que os guste este e intentaré publicar una vez a la semana; probablemente, los domingos.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Sus vacaciones se habían convertido en un auténtico infierno. ¿Cómo podía haberle sucedido algo semejante? Solo quería pasar unos agradables días de paz y tranquilidad en un resort caribeño. De repente, cuando creía que no podría sentirse más feliz, relajada y satisfecha, se había visto atrapada en mitad de una guerra civil. La única alternativa que le quedaba era encontrar el modo de escapar de allí; una tarea que cada vez se le antojaba más difícil y peligrosa.

Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi en honor a su difunta abuela paterna. Desde hacía dos años, trabajaba como directora administrativa de la biblioteca nacional más importante de los Estados Unidos. Para ella, ser bibliotecaria era apasionante aunque para tantos otros sonara aburrido. Eso sí, no negaría que su vida estaba constituida por una rutina repetitiva: todos los días se levantaba y se duchaba a la misma hora, desayunaba lo mismo, se vestía con la misma ropa aburrida, iba a trabajar, comía allí, volvía a trabajar, hacía los recados y regresaba a su casa. Una vez en casa, cenaba sentada en el sofá viendo alguna película excesivamente romántica junto a su gato. Quizás por eso decidió tomarse unas vacaciones aparentemente tan contrarias a su personalidad. Quería experimentar, hacer algo diferente. Sin duda alguna, dio en el clavo con sus vacaciones de aventura.

Vivía en el apartamento desde que tenía veintiún años, desde que empezó a trabajar en la biblioteca. Ya tenía veintinueve años y el éxito laboral deseado, pero muy poca satisfacción personal. Aunque su padre solía decir que toda en la vida llegaría, sentía que su vida se estaba acabando. Sin novio, sin amigas y con un gato seboso. Su madre intentaba que saliera más de casa sin comprender que no tenía con quién salir. Además, no estaba segura de poder afrontar más citas a ciegas preparadas por sus padres. Ya había salido con casi todos los hijos de los compañeros del trabajo de su padre y nunca había repetido la cita con ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, ellos sí estaban casados en esos momentos, mucho incluso tenían hijos, mientras que ella estaba sola, escuchando todas las alarmas de su reloj biológico.

Cuando iba al instituto, era una estudiante normal y corriente. Sacaba buenas notas sin sobresalir de la media, se relacionaba lo justo con sus compañeros de clase y pasaba todos los recreos y las tardes libres en la biblioteca leyendo. Así pues, al terminar el bachiller, se decidió por estudiar biblioteconomía. El oficio más aburrido por excelencia o ese era el estereotipo al menos. ¿Qué hombre querría salir con una bibliotecaria? A los hombres les gustaban las mujeres guapas, inteligentes, atrevidas y divertidas. Al parecer, ella no tenía lo suficiente de cada una de esas cualidades.

El contraste entre su familia y ella no podría ser más notorio. Su padre trabajaba en la construcción desde que podía recordar y sus estudios eran poco más que primarios. No había puesto un pie en una biblioteca hasta que ella le mostró su lugar de trabajo cuando la ascendieron. Su madre daba clases de costura en una academia y era una gran cocinera. Se alegraba de haber heredado esas dos cualidades de ella aunque habría preferido ser tan sociable y extrovertida como ella a tejer jerséis para su gato y preparar tartas que devoraría sola. Su hermano mellizo era el tipo más afortunado de la tierra. Terminó la secundaria habiendo repetido dos veces, se metió en toda clase de problemas que uno pudiera imaginar y había tenido más líos de faldas que el mismísimo Bradley Cooper. Y, a pesar de todo eso, ¡tenía su propia empresa! Se las había ingeniado para montar un taller coches que se había hecho increíblemente famoso. En dos años había levantado todo un imperio que se extendía por todo el país y su cara aparecía plasmada en todos los carteles publicitarios de su taller. No era de extrañar que se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Le encantaba su trabajo. Ella escogió ser bibliotecaria y no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero su vida estaba vacía. Su gato era el único que la esperaba con ansias en casa a que volviera del trabajo. En realidad, normalmente estaba tan ansioso porque había vaciado su plato de comida. Vivía una vida sin emociones y no le parecía justo que una bibliotecaria tuviera que estar automáticamente excluida de todo ese tipo de historias de amor idílicas que vendía el cine. Quería encontrar el amor o, al menos, algún loco romance, una aventura. Algo que le recordara que estaba viva.

Así fue como tomó la decisión de irse de vacaciones a una isla perdida de la mano de Dios en la que le prometieron que habría muchos mojitos y hombres. En la agencia de viajes se lo pintaron como un lugar paradisíaco en el que una mujer podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y vivir la vida. Al principio, fue así o lo habría sido si ella no fuera, como los hombres designan cruelmente, tan estrecha. Se hizo la remolona cuando tuvo oportunidad y perdió el tren. En mitad de una guerra no encontraría lo que ella buscaba sino que todo lo contrario si se descuidaba.

¿Por qué fue tan tonta? Si incluso cambió su aspecto para el viaje. Se cortó su recta y aburrida melena ondulada a capas y se desfiló el flequillo. Sustituyó sus gafas de pasta por unas lentillas. En el centro se hizo una depilación láser intensiva de todo el cuerpo en la que se gastó un verdadero dineral. También se hizo la manicura y la pedicura y, de paso, pidió cita en el dentista para hacerse un blanqueamiento. El último paso fue renovar su vestidor. No podía ir a un lugar paradisíaco vestida con sus rectas faldas largas y sus camisas de volantes. Terminó por renovarlo todo. En su maleta llevaba los bikinis más sexis, las faldas más escandalosas, los tops más ajustados y ni una sola chaqueta. ¡Nada de cubrirse!

Al llegar, se instaló en un maravilloso hotel con piscina climatizada, barra en el agua y hombres musculados buscando su próxima presa. Se puso un bikini diminuto y habló en un día con más hombres de los que había tenido el gusto de conocer en toda su vida. Todos ellos eran hombres atractivos y musculosos que solo buscaban una aventura. Justamente igual que ella. Se divirtió y se comportó como nunca lo había hecho. Fue desinhibida y coqueta, pero, a la hora de la verdad, se echó atrás. No invitó a ninguno a su habitación y ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Si hubiera sabido que aquello iba a suceder…

La mañana en la que estalló la guerra, se había despertado sin tener la menor sospecha. Las noticias y los periódicos no le dieron ni una pista. Se había vestido con un bikini, unos short vaqueros y un top blanco diminuto. Antes de tomar el sol en la piscina, decidió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Todavía no había comprado ningún recuerdo para sus padres y para su hermano, así que se le ocurrió la idea de investigar un poco las tiendas y la clase de suvenires que vendían por allí para hacer algo de tiempo. Estaba en una tienda examinando un precioso telar cuando cayó la primera bomba.

El suelo tembló violentamente y se cayó de rodillas. Los otros clientes de la tienda también cayeron y gritaron asustados. Tras ese estallido, llegó uno tras otro y, cuando al fin hubo más de un minuto de paz, se asomó por la ventana para ver la calle por la que antes paseó destruida. Había algo que no sabía de esa isla, algo que en la agencia de viajes olvidaron comentarle. En ese lugar había una división política muy importante. Las dos ideologías llevaban años luchando entre ellas, provocando pequeños atentados a las bases del enemigo. Ese día, uno de los dos bandos decidió que ya era suficiente y se alzó con las armas. Ella se enteró de todo eso por un periodista que estaba documentando los hechos. Se cruzó con él momentáneamente y lo vio morir.

La muerte la perseguía desde que llegó a ese lugar. En la tienda, había intentado convencer a los demás clientes de que debían salir de allí, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo. Todos temían que los atacaran. Aunque ella también temía que la atacaran fuera, tenía más miedo de que mientras estaban bombardeando la ciudad les cayera una bomba. Se hartó de esperar y salió de la tienda escondiéndose entre los escombros para avanzar sin ser vista. Cuando apenas se había alejado unos metros, escuchó el sonido de otra avioneta dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del que ella había escapado. Gritó e intentó hacerles señas para que salieran de la tienda inútilmente. Se quedaron allí. ¡Los muy idiotas se quedaron allí! Cuando la bomba explotó, la onda expansiva la lanzó a varios metros de distancia y se hirió en la pierna.

Desde aquel día, habían pasado ocho fatídicos días. Consiguió colarse en una farmacia abandonada y detuvo la hemorragia de la herida en el muslo. La desinfectó con cuidado, tomó unos analgésicos y la vendó. Había recogido muchas medicinas en una mochila que también había robado y se dirigía hacia la embajada de su país. Cuando al fin pudo llegar con la dificultad de su pierna y de tener que esquivar a los soldados, ya era demasiado tarde. La embajada estaba vacía, hacía días que la habían evacuado junto a los ciudadanos americanos que estaban de vacaciones.

De repente, se vio sola en un "país" desconocido en guerra, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla, sin nadie que la protegiera. Estaba sola y en peligro. Intentó llamar por teléfono y pedir ayuda, por supuesto, pero las líneas habían sido cortadas. Buscó un ordenador sin percatarse de que tampoco habría señal de internet. Ya no había oficina de correos ¡Estaba totalmente aislada allí! Seguro que sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ella.

Apenas podía moverse cojeando. Intentaba caminar por sitios poco transitados, siempre lejos del sonido de la batalla. Así era como había acabado fuera de la ciudad, en los lindes. Buscaba comida en las cabañas abandonadas, se escondía en la vegetación y muchas veces incluso en el agua. Desearía poder regresar al hotel para cambiarse de ropa y buscar algo de comida comestible. Si una parte importante del ejército no se hallara allí… No quería ni imaginar lo que harían con ella si se acercaba. Estaba más segura donde se encontraba. Cuando todo aquello terminara, podría volver a salir de su escondite. De todas formas, seguro que sus padres ya habían llamado a la policía y habrían enviado soldados a buscarla. No permitirían que le sucediera nada a una ciudadana americana, ¿no?

En ese momento, estaba sentada entre unas rocas mientras esperaba a que su ropa se secara. Asqueada de llevar siempre las mismas prendas sudorosas y sucias, se había desnudado y había lavado la ropa en el río. El agua se había vuelto negra alrededor de sus prendas mientras frotaba con brío. Se había cubierto con una toalla que tomó "prestada" y esperaba sin apartar la mirada del camino por si algún soldado pasaba por allí. El sol estaba en lo más alto en esos momentos, pegando fuerte, y no debía tardar demasiado en secar su ropa.

Ella también se había bañado en el río. Fue un verdadero alivio sentirse limpia y fresca de nuevo. Lo único que le faltaba en ese momento para empeorar las cosas era tener el período y le faltaba poco más de una semana para eso. Había robado de una farmacia lo necesario para el momento. Se pondría enferma, muy enferma. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que poder descansar sana y salva para entonces o tendría problemas.

Agarró el bote de crema solar, temerosa de que ese sol tan fuerte le quemara la piel. Ya no le quedaba mucha crema. Tenía que buscar otra farmacia cuanto antes. Justo estaba pensando en ello cuando escuchó a alguien silbar. Se encogió detrás de la roca en la que se encontraba y miró a hurtadillas el camino de tierra. A la distancia vio una figura oscura acercándose. A juzgar por la altura y la corpulencia, debía ser un hombre y estaba armado.

Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo entre las rosas y esperó con los dedos cruzados a que el soldado, fuera quien fuera, siguiera con su camino sin detenerse. Desgraciadamente, ese no era su día de suerte. Escuchó su silbido cada vez más y más cerca hasta que él debía encontrarse al otro lado de la roca en la que ella se escondía. Se le cortó la respiración en ese momento y el corazón empezó a latirle tan de prisa que por un momento temió que él pudiera escucharlo. Escuchó el sonido de sus ropas cayendo al suelo y, entonces, supo que su suerte empeoraba por momentos. El soldado había tenido exactamente la misma idea que ella. ¡Estupendo! Con todo el río que había, el soldado escogió justo el mismo tramo que ella.

Tendría que quedarse muy callada, sin moverse, hasta que él se marchara. Con un poco de suerte, no se le ocurriría la idea de rodear la roca, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

― ¿Qué es esto?

Vio un brazo desnudo y musculoso sobre su cabeza, estirándose para alcanzar algo.

― Parece de una mujer…

¡Maldición, su ropa! Había dejado su ropa allí para que se secara, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

El soldado agarró su bikini y lo levantó para mirarlo. ¡Estaba acabada! Seguro que ya había descubierto el pastel. Debía estar deseando lanzarse sobre ella. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar la forma de protegerse. Sus manos palparon desesperadas el suelo en busca de un arma, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Dio con una piedra del tamaño de su mano. Era totalmente inútil contra un arma, mas, si conseguía despistarlo…

― ¿Hay alguien ahí? ― preguntó el soldado ― ¡No debe tenerme miedo!

Ya podía contarle ese cuento a otra.

― ¡La ayudaré!

No se lo creía. Esperó con el corazón en un puño a que el soldado desistiera, pero él continuó buscándola, llamándola. Fue entonces cuando decidió que tenía que atacar. Agarró otra piedra más pequeña y la tiró fuera para llamar su atención. El ruido atrajo la atención del soldado que giró la cabeza buscando el origen. Aprovechó el momento para levantarse y golpearlo con la piedra en la cabeza. El hombre cayó boca abajo sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

Se vistió en menos de un minuto, agarró sus cosas y le echó un último vistazo al soldado para asegurarse de que no estuviera en condiciones de seguirla. Tenía el cabello plateado manchado por la sangre de la herida que ella le había provocado. ¡Qué extraño! Nunca había visto a nadie con el cabello plateado. Le dio una patada para comprobar que en verdad no estuviera consciente, y, cuando él no respondió, salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo con la pierna herida. La cojera era cada vez menor, pero todavía no se había curado del todo. Necesitaba más tiempo y reposo, algo que no podía permitirse.

En el fondo, le dio pena el soldado. Nunca había golpeado a nadie por ninguna razón y temía haber matado a ese hombre. Ese crimen pesaría sobre sus hombros el resto de sus días. No, tenía que ser fuerte. Lo hizo por supervivencia; eso era lo único que importaba. Antes de irse corriendo, le había robado el fusil. Ojalá no tuviera que usarlo nunca. Odiaba las armas. Si incluso hizo campaña contra el uso indebido de las armas, se manifestó frente a la asociación del rifle.

Caminó durante horas bajo el sol abrasador. Mojó la toalla en el río y se la ató a la cabeza. La crema solar dejaría de hacerle efecto en seguida y tendría que echarse más. Dudaba que le quedara suficiente para el resto de ese día. Además, con el calor, la herida le picaba y las vendas molestaban. Todo su cuerpo transpiraba como si no se hubiera bañado anteriormente. Odiaba ese lugar y a sí misma por haber tenido la grandiosa idea de desmadrarse. ¡Ahí tenía la aventura que tanto había deseado! Buen provecho, Kagome Higurashi. — se dijo a sí misma.

La aparición de una cabaña en el horizonte fue su salvación. Una cabaña significaba descanso, sombra, comida, paz. Ahora bien, también podría significar soldados. No había donde esconderse para acercarse sigilosamente a la casa, así que lo hizo por el frente. No tenía nada que perder. Solo le quedaba seguir hacia delante o volver hacia el soldado que había dejado cao horas atrás.

No apareció la sombra de nadie en las ventanas, ni un solo disparo, ni una amenaza. Podrían estar durmiendo, aunque le costaba creer que no dejaran a nadie de guardia. Dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y se preparó con el fusil. Si su vida dependía de ello, dispararía. Nadie contestó.

― ¿Hola?

Esta vez también habló mientras tocaba la puerta; tampoco contestó nadie. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar ese día. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado.

― ¿Hay alguien?

No quería confiarse todavía. Entró poco a poco en la casa, turnando su mirada entre el interior y su espalda. Cerró la puerta tras ella después y respiró aliviada al estar en la sombra, en un lugar fresco. La cabaña era de una sola habitación, así que podía verlo todo desde su posición. Ella era la única ocupante. La única división se encontraba en la cocina y en el cuarto de baño. Había una pequeña y fina pared que le llegaba hasta la cintura separándola de la cocina, tipo cocina americana, y el baño era un pequeño cubículo en una esquina.

Se adentró en la cocina en primer lugar y empezó a abrir los armarios, ansiosa. Había mucha comida en conserva para su suerte. Cogió un abre latas y abrió una lata de alubias y una lata de melocotones en almíbar. También se abrió un bote de pepinillos. Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina con su manjar y lo comió con las manos por el ansia que sentía por dentro. Llevaba dos días sin comer, lo que ya se le antojaba un infierno. Sin dejar de comer, se levantó, y metió algunas latas en su mochila. Necesitaría provisiones por si no lograba encontrar comida en unos días.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha con lo que había guardado en su mochila, volvió a sentarse en el suelo, y continuó devorando su comida. Terminó el bote de pepinillos en seguida; después, cayó el de alubias. Bajó la comida con una botella de vino de las muchas que estaban almacenadas en los armarios del suelo y acababa de meterse en la boca su primer pedazo de melocotón en almíbar cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Casi se atragantó. Estaba segura de que no era el viento porque no había viento y porque estaba bien cerrada.

Metió las latas dentro del armario abierto junto a ella sin hacer ruido. A continuación, se fue metiendo ella con mucho cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido. Cada vez que tenía un golpe de suerte ese día, lo acompañaba una desgracia. Colocó el fusil entre sus piernas e intentó cerrar las puertas del armario, pero harían un ruido totalmente innecesario, por lo que las dejó lo bastante cerradas como para que no se la viera. Desde la abertura, podría ver a quien entrada y estaría preparada para disparar si era necesario.

Se tapó la boca con una mano mientras escuchaba los pasos en la cabaña y masticó con sumo cuidado el pedazo de melocotón. ¡Estaba delicioso! Lamentablemente, en esa situación no podía disfrutarlo tanto como le hubiera gustado.

Los pasos se adentraron en la cocina hasta que vio unas botas y unos pantalones militares. Había visto muchos uniformes como ese, era un soldado del bando de los conservadores de ultra derecha. Bien, le había tocado un soldado de los peores. Empezó a rebuscar comida en los armarios del altillo, tal y como hizo ella anteriormente. Cogió las latas que ella había dejado y buscó el abrelatas. ¡Mierda, lo tenía ella! Por suerte, el soldado tenía mucha hambre y muy poca paciencia. No estaba dispuesto a volverse loco buscando. Abrió la lata con su navaja de una forma salvaje y violenta que la asustó. De encontrarla, si ella dudaba…

El soldado devoró los alimentos sin prestarle la menor atención a ninguna otra cosa. Solo fue al terminar con lo que tenía cuando se le ocurrió la idea de seguir inspeccionando los armarios. Ella tembló de miedo. Abriría su armario y la encontraría a ella dentro. Debía apuntarlo con el fusil y dispararle a la cabeza sin dudarlo si quería salir viva de allí. Sin embargo, la conciencia caía sobre sus hombros pesadamente. Podría haber matado ya a un soldado, no podía matar a otro. ¡Ella no era una asesina!

Se acercaba a su armario peligrosamente. Agarró las puertas entre abiertas, y empezó a abrirlas en el mismo instante en que ella fue consciente de que no podría disparar. El soldado la miró asombrado. Un segundo después, su cabeza reventó en un estallido violento que lanzó carne y sangre en todas las direcciones. Gritó sin poder evitarlo al ver su cabeza reventar, esparcirse manchando la cocina. Después, el cuerpo del soldado cayó en el suelo, muy cerca de ella, muerto. Alguien lo había matado, alguien le había volado la cabeza en un momento de descuido.

Podría haber sido ella. Ella misma había estado buscando comida de la misma forma descuidada y torpe que él. Los dos tenían mucha hambre y habían olvidado tomar precauciones para evitar que los atacaran por la espalda. Ella, al menos, dejó la puerta cerrada y pudo escuchar el chirrido, pero él debió de dejarla abierta. Consecuentemente, le volaron la cabeza. No creía que pudiera borrar esa imagen de su cabeza nunca.

Apartó la mirada angustiada de su cuello cortado en pedazos desiguales y de la sangre que manchaba el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara para intentar retener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido suceder aquello?

― Hola, bonita.

Apartó las manos de sus ojos como un rayo y se encontró con un soldado en pie vestido con el uniforme de la izquierda. Ese bando no era mejor que el otro aunque quisiera aparentarlo. En esa guerra, ambos se estaban comportando como salvajes.

― No deberías jugar con estas cosas. ― le arrebató el fusil de un tirón ― Podrías hacerte daño.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar que le quitara su única arma de defensa, nada excepto gritar pidiendo que se lo devolviera. En respuesta, se rio en su cara.

― ¿No querrás estropear tu bonita cara por accidente? Las armas no son para las mujeres.

Pensaba que la izquierda no era machista, en su país al menos no.

― Tenías miedo, ¿verdad? Por eso estabas escondida.

Sí, estaba escondida precisamente por eso. No había que ser muy inteligente para deducirlo.

― No pareces de aquí. ¿De dónde eres?

No abrió la boca para contestar, no le dijo ni una sola palabra. Eso lo enfureció. Gruñó como si fuera un animal, algo que no estaba muy lejos de ser, se acuclilló y la agarró. Intentó luchar contra él para mantenerse dentro del armario, pero no hubo forma de imponerse ante su fuerza superior. Terminó consiguiendo sacarla de allí con menos dificultades de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir. En cuanto la tuvo en pie, la atrapó entre la encimera y él.

― ¿De dónde eres?

Una vez más no habló. Entonces, le dio una fuerte bofetada. La mejilla le escoció por el dolor e incluso la notó hincharse. Estaba segura de que le quedaría marca por el golpe. De hecho, el sabor de la sangre en su boca que se deslizó en forma de un hilillo por su barbilla le dio una pista de cuál era el alcance de los daños. ¡Le había roto el labio!

― Te lo repetiré una vez más y espero que seas muy complaciente. ¿De dónde eres?

Esa vez se planteó más seriamente el romper su voto de silencio, pero no fue hasta que él sacó una navaja y se la acercó al cuello que se decidió.

― Soy de Omaha.

Aunque, en esos momentos, vivía en Washington D.C.

― ¿Dónde está eso?

― En Nebraska…

La miró insistentemente, pidiendo más especificaciones. ¿Acaso ese tío no sabía nada de geografía? Podía comprender que no supiera dónde estaba Omaha, no era un sitio especialmente conocido. No podía comprender que ni siquiera le sonara Nebraska. Cuando tardó en contestar, él volvió a amenazarla con su navaja.

― ¡Está en Estados Unidos!

― Americana, ¿eh? Ya decía yo que no te pareces a ninguna isleña, tu acento es diferente.

Claro que su acento era diferente. Su acento era diferente incluso donde ella vivía. Después de criarse en Nebraska y llevar viviendo ocho años en Washington D.C, se le habían mezclado ambos acentos. Solía crear bastante confusión respecto a su origen con los empleados a su cargo.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Eres una espía?

― ¡No! ― se apresuró a contestar al verlo tan furioso ― Yo… Y-Yo estaba de vacaciones…

― ¿Una turista? ― aflojó un poco su agarre.

La estudió un poco más durante unos segundos y, después, la soltó. Le parecía tan remota la idea de que ella pudiera atacarlo por la espalda que le dio la espalda sin temores y dejó sus armas sobre la encimera. Su fusil estaba entre aquellas armas, no podía apartar la mirada de él, como hipnotizada. ¿Sería capaz de alcanzarlo? Y lo más importante, ¿sería capaz de disparar con él?

El soldado le lanzó un trapo blanco que cogió de la casa.

― ¡Límpiate la cara! ― le ordenó ― No me gustan las chicas llenas de sangre.

Se llevó el trapo a los labios y miró sorprendida la cantidad de sangre que le salía de la herida. ¡Maldito bastardo animal! En cuanto lo tuviera a mano, iba a hacerle pagar caro por eso. Ese soldado no se merecía que ella dudara, no se merecía que tuviera compasión de él. Desde que había aparecido, la había mal tratado, y tenía toda la pinta de que aquello iba a continuar así. No permitiría que él la matara; ella lo mataría a él antes. Estaba decidido.

― He oído que las americanas están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa…

Desde luego, había escuchado mal.

― Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de acostarme con una americana.

Mal asunto. Ese tipejo asqueroso quería hacer con ella algo más que matarla, algo que era mucho peor y no tenía escapatoria. Aquel soldado sucio, mal oliente y con la cara aplastada y poco atractiva como si lo hubieran molido a golpes, no era en absoluto su tipo. Aunque el que fuera su tipo o no, era el menor de los problemas en aquella situación. Su problema era que no pensaba acostarse con él por voluntad propia. Su alternativa era ser violada. ¡Bien, Kagome! — se dijo — ¡Estupendas vacaciones! Esa era la última vez que entraba en una agencia de viajes.

En ese momento, tenía muy pocas alternativas. Podía encogerse y esperar temerosa su destino o plantarle cara al soldado y arriesgarse a una muerte segura. Si tenía que morir, lo haría con dignidad, no violada por ese cerdo.

― No he podido estar con una mujer desde que empezó la guerra…

Pobrecito, ocho días sin echar un polvo. ¡Menuda desgracia! Ella llevaba años sin acostarse con un hombre. Seguro que hasta se le había olvidado cómo se hacía y no le apetecía recordarlo en ese momento. Además, dudaba que un hombre tan poco agraciado llevara tan poco tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales. No era precisamente la clase de hombre por el que las mujeres suspiraban. ¡Menudo fantasma!

― Tú estás muy buena…

¡Vaya! No esperaba llevarse un cumplido en mitad de una guerra. Se habría sentido halagada en otra situación a pesar de que lo considerara un cumplido soez y grosero. Ahora bien, estaban en mitad de una guerra y eso se lo estaba diciendo un soldado con muy malas intenciones hacia ella. ¿Qué alternativas tenía? Podría correr hacia la puerta, pero con su cojera él la alcanzaría en seguida. ¿Qué tal alcanzar las armas? Con cualquier arma de fuego le bastaría. Solo necesitaba un disparo y, lo más difícil, acertar en el blanco.

― ¿No dices nada? ― sonrió enseñándole sus dientes amarillos ― No importa. Admito que prefiero a las mujeres que no me dan la brasa.

La tentó a molestarlo con su "chachara", pero si a ella la estaba tratando de esa forma siendo de "su tipo", ¿cómo la trataría si se comportaba como toda una charlatana?

― ¿Te apetece un pitillo?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Nunca había fumado. No le gustaba ni el olor ni el sabor del tabaco. El soldado encendió un cigarrillo, arrancó con sus dientes el corcho de una botella y bebió un buen trago antes de darle la primera calada a su cigarrillo.

― Quítate la camiseta.

Se planteó negarse y conservar su orgullo hasta que él la apuntó con su pistola, dejándole bien claro que si bien prefería que su cuerpo estuviera caliente, no dudaría en tomarla fría. Con lágrimas que intentaba contener, se llevó las manos al borde de su camiseta y tiró de ella para sacársela por la cabeza. Llevaba la parte de arriba de su bikini rojo por arriba. Justo un bikini especialmente sexi diseñado para relazar sus pechos.

Él la miró como si disfrutara del espectáculo y le dio otro largo sorbo a su botella de vino. Con un poco de suerte, si lo entretenía, se emborracharía lo suficiente como para que pudiera tomar un arma. Se aferró con uñas y dientes a ese plan.

― No eres como las mujeres de por aquí… ― le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo ― Quítate los pantalones.

Bien, no le estaba dando mucho tiempo para emborracharlo antes. Debería buscar alguna forma de hablar y entretenerlo sin que la disparara. ¿Y si trataba de seducirlo? Tal vez, si se comportaba como una mujer atrevida, le gustaba, y continuaba bebiendo mientras que ella hacía tiempo. No perdía nada por hacer la prueba, estaba al límite en ese momento. Deseó haber ido a más discotecas donde aprender esos atrevidos pasos de baile con movimientos de cadera imposibles que volvían locos a los hombres. Necesitaba aprender a ser una seductora muy rápido.

Al final, no necesitó nada de eso. Sus cabellos se agitaron, sus oídos se estremecieron y el tiempo se detuvo a causa del sonido de una bala cortando el viento. La bala pasó rozando sus cabellos ondulados y se incrustó entre las cejas del soldado que la estaba forzando a desnudarse. La llama de la vida desapareció de su mirada en cuestión de segundos y se quedó en pie unos instantes antes de caer al suelo sobre el otro cadáver. De repente, había dos muertes en el suelo de esa cocina y un tercer solado a su espalda.

Cogió su top del suelo y volvió a ponérselo a una velocidad frenética. Después, se lanzó sobre la encimera para agarrar una pistola. Era mucho más manejable que el fusil y pesaba menos. El tercer soldado no llevaba ningún uniforme que ella pudiera reconocer y estaba cargado de armamento hasta las cejas. ¿Cómo podía llevar todo ese peso encima? Levantó la pistola antes de que su conciencia la avasallara y le apuntó. Tenía el seguro puesto, no sabía bien cómo quitarlo, pero el otro no tenía por qué saberlo.

― ¡Cálmese! ― gritó ― ¡Estoy de su lado!

No iba a picar. Al mirarlo con más atención, se dio cuenta de que era el hombre al que había dejado cao en el río, el hombre del cabello plateado. Era un alivio saber que no lo había matado, aunque, quizás, habría sido lo más inteligente. De todos esos hombres, él había demostrado ser el más persistente.

― ¡Márchese! ― exigió más en una súplica que en una orden ― ¡Dispararé!

― No, no lo hará. No sabe quitar el seguro.

Él dejó caer parte de su armamento en el suelo, sin temer en absoluto que pudiera atacarlo y se acercó a ella con las manos en alto para que pudiera verlas.

― Soy agente de la CIA. ― afirmó ― Conmigo estará segura. Deje que la saque de este lugar.

¿Cómo podía confiar en él? Estaba claro que no era isleño por su acento y porque no se parecían en absoluto a los otros, pero ya había sufrido demasiado en los últimos días. El hombre le pidió permiso con la mirada para bajar una mano y rebuscó en el interior de su chaleco antibalas hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. Extendió su mano con una cartera de mano, ofreciéndosela.

― Tiene que confiar en mí.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la cartera y vio con un suspiro de alivio que en verdad era un agente de la CIA, un ciudadano estadounidense. ¡Estaba salvada!

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

El agente de la CIA se llamaba Inuyasha. Era el hombre más endiabladamente atractivo que había visto en toda su vida. No era el típico guaperas por el que suspiraban las adolescentes, ni mucho menos un hombre de portada de revista. Sin embargo, había algo en él, un sensual y salvaje atractivo que llamaba su atención. La clase de hombre que destilaba adrenalina y testosterona, quien podría hacer que una mujer se sintiera segura y protegida. Todas ellas cualidades de un marido de ensueño.

Le sacaba más de una cabeza, lo que le hacía sentirse diminuta a su lado. También era como cuatro veces más ancho que ella, puro músculo recubierto de armamento letal. A ella le costaba levantar uno solo de los fusiles que él cargaba, tendría que arrastrarlo por el suelo para transportarlo. Su cabello plateado caía corto y despeinado alrededor de su rostro. Parecía que llevara semanas sin peinarse y no le importaba porque le daba un aspecto de lo más sexi. Sus ojos eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. Jamás creyó que pudieran existir unos ojos dorados ni mucho menos tan hermosos. Además, tenía la mirada de un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

En cuanto ella se había calmado, le arrebató el arma, la apartó de los cadáveres y le prohibió volver a tocar nada de armamento. Juró protegerla, que la llevaría hasta el campamento base que habían levantado a las afueras. Desde entonces, tras darle un nombre por el que podía llamarlo, no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Desearía un compañero de viaje más hablador. Tras aquellos fatídicos días sola, necesitaba contactar con otro ser humano que no supusiera una amenaza para ella. En la CIA deberían trabajar un poco más la empatía y las habilidades sociales de los agentes.

Llevaban un ritmo de marcha que la estaba machacando. Su pierna aún le molestaba mucho por la herida, pero no se atrevía a decirle que no podía seguir su ritmo. Inuyasha parecía tener mucha prisa por avanzar y alejarse de esa zona. Además, como se había ofrecido a protegerla, no quería resultar una carga para él. O, al menos, esa era su intención hasta que tropezó con una roca en mitad del camino. Fue inevitable que se cayera al suelo de bruces de forma muy poco elegante. El golpe le dolió en el estómago especialmente y se sintió muy avergonzada ante él. Seguro que pensaba que era otra niñata idiota con ganas de fiesta y sin cerebro.

― ¿Estás bien?

¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque eso no iba a decírselo a él. Sentía ganas de llorar, las lágrimas le escocían en las cuencas de los ojos y no quería que él presenciara aquel espectáculo. Si estaba tan decidido a comportarse como que ella no existía, que así fuera.

― Deberías tener más cuidado.

¡Ya tenía cuidado! ¿Acaso no era consciente de que ella no estaba entrenada para enfrentarse a una situación tan extrema como aquella? No era más que una triste y aburrida bibliotecaria que vivía con un gato como única compañía. ¿Qué iba a saber ella de supervivencia? El que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo viva era fruto de la buena suerte, no de sus dotes y conocimientos para la supervivencia.

Se incorporó poniéndose a cuatro patas y se sentó sobre el camino lleno de piedras con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Cuando se miró el pie, vio que estaba sangrando. ¡Estupendo, otra herida más! Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para completar su cupo de heridas del año. Si la herida del muslo ya le dolía y entorpecía sus movimientos, una herida en el pie convertiría la marcha en un auténtico suplicio. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte con sus piernas? ¿No podía haberse hecho daño en un brazo o en una mano? Sería más llevadero para lo que le esperaba.

Escuchó dar un largo suspiro de frustración procedente de Inuyasha, y, en seguida, estuvo acuclillado frente a ella. Intentó evitar que examinara su pie, no quería su compasión ni que la mirara como si fuera una molestia. Ella sola se bastaba para crucificarse. Él la agarró antes de que pudiera hacer el menor movimiento para evitarlo y le quitó la chancla para evaluar la gravedad de la herida. Aunque había mucha sangre, parecía una herida superficial.

― Préstame tu botiquín.

Se quitó la mochila de los hombros, la abrió y empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para curar la herida. Quería procurarse las curas necesarias ella misma, pero él empezó a trabajar sin pedirle permiso. Primero, le limpió la herida con agua abundante de la cantimplora. Por el agua era por lo único por lo que no debían preocuparse, ya que en el río tenían mucha agua potable. Después, le aplicó desinfectante, un rápido cicatrizante, y le vendó el pie formando una almohadilla en la planta para que no le resultara doloroso caminar. Cuando terminó, agarró su chancla naranja de goma espuma destrozada y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Este calzado no es adecuado para andar por aquí.

Su tono era reprobatorio; eso la enfadó. ¿Acaso creía que ella había escogido salir así vestida a una guerra civil?

― ¿A quién se le ocurre? ― le reprochó ― No me extraña que te tropieces con todo…

― ¡Ya lo sé! ― gritó en respuesta, perdiendo el control ― ¡No es mi culpa!

Dejó caer su chancla en ese momento, impresionado por su explosión y le mantuvo la mirada durante un largo minuto. Aquella fue una pelea que ella perdió. No pudo soportar sostenerle la mirada, por lo que agachó la cabeza, avergonzada de sí misma. ¡Cobarde! — se llamó a sí misma — Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte firme durante más de un minuto.

― ¿Cómo te hiciste la herida en el muslo?

Aquel repentino cambio de tema le sorprendió. De repente, Inuyasha conversaba con ella, como si no le hubiera aplicado la ley del silencio durante un día entero.

― Cuando empezaron a caer las primeras bombas, yo estaba en una tienda comprando unos recuerdos para mis padres y mi hermano.

― Debiste asustarte mucho…

― Todos estábamos asustados. Había niños dentro de esa tienda, ¿sabes? ― recordó con horror aquel fatídico día en que comenzó la pesadilla ― Yo salí de la tienda en cuanto vi que el fuego empezaba a disminuir. Me alejé un poco y vi una avioneta disponiéndose a lanzar una bomba justo sobre aquella tienda.

― Es una suerte que salieras, entonces.

― Sí, pero los demás se quedaron dentro. Les grité, les hice todo tipo de señas para que salieran, pero ninguno quiso hacerlo, estaban aterrorizados. La bomba cayó, y la onda expansiva me lanzó lejos. Creo que quedé inconsciente durante unos minutos… — esa parte se había difuminado en su cabeza — Cuando desperté, estaba sangrando y casi no podía andar.

Se quedó callado, meditando durante unos minutos sobre lo que ella le había relatado y lanzándole miradas furtivas que le indicaban que ella era el foco de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Puedo ver esa herida?

Al principio, se planteó decirle que no. No quería enseñárselo a nadie, no tenía por qué enseñarlo. Al final, sin ser plenamente consciente de sus propios actos, estiró la pierna para darle permiso. El agente apartó la venda con manos expertas mientras que ella no podía apartar los ojos de dichas manos. Sus manos eran muy grandes, el doble que las de ella y fuertes. Notaba su toque en la piel áspero y muy masculino. Hacía tanto que no la tocaba un hombre de verdad; un hombre que no se echara crema hidratante en las manos. Habría permitido que acariciara todo su cuerpo con esas manos. Esa sensación la asustó. Ojalá él no se diera cuenta de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto.

― Tiene buen aspecto, la verdad. La has cuidado bien. ― le hizo flexionar la pierna ― Ya casi no debe costarte andar, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa en respuesta.

― Pero esta herida necesitaba ser cosida. ― la examinó más detenidamente ― Te quedará una cicatriz un poco fea.

― Eso no me preocupa.

― ¿Ah, no? ― sonrió ― Pensaba que a las chicas como tú solo les preocupaba su aspecto.

¿Las chicas como ella? ¿A qué se refería con las chicas como ella? No entendía nada. ¿Qué imagen se habría hecho de ella? A lo mejor se pensaba que era una vividora que solo se preocupaba por su aspecto, que pasaba cada noche con un hombre distinto. Debía admitir que esa fue su intención al ir de vacaciones a ese lugar, pero ya nada de eso tenía sentido. Prefería su vida solitaria y aburrida si ese era el otro extremo.

― Lo que me importa es seguir con vida. Además… ― sintió arder sus mejillas ― no suelo enseñar las piernas…

― ¿En serio? ¡No me lo creo!

― ¡Es verdad! ― sin saber por qué quería que la creyera ― Solo llevo pantalones cortos porque aquí hace mucho calor. — se justificó — Estoy de vacaciones o lo estaba al menos…

― Es una pena, entonces. ― sonrió ― Con esas piernas tan bonitas…

Se levantó y le dio la espalda antes de que pudiera buscar su mirada para descubrir si en verdad pensaba lo que acababa de decir o si solo estaba intentando ser amable. ¿Y por qué iba a necesitar ser amable con ella? No eran amigos. Asimismo, debía recordar que tampoco habían empezado lo que se dice con buen pie. Ella primero lo había dejado inconsciente con una roca y, luego, le apuntó con una pistola. La verdad era que, pensándolo en frío, tenía buenas razones para estar enfadado con ella. No le extrañaba que no le dirigiera la palabra.

Volvió a vendarse la herida del muslo y se puso en pie. Su chancla rota era inservible. No obstante, no tenía nada más que ponerse en el pie así que la usó como pudo, ya que pisar las piedras del suelo sería mucho peor. Inuyasha no aminoró ni un poquito el ritmo por ella. Ese hombre no tenía ninguna consideración. Caminaron bajo el ardiente sol sin pausa. Hacia las doce del mediodía según su reloj, se gastó definitivamente su último bote de crema solar. No había de donde rascar. ¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Necesitaría conseguir otro de esos o se iba a poner como un cangrejo. Inuyasha llevaba toda la piel cubierta por la ropa y el armamento y se cubría la cabeza con un turbante cuando no estaban bajo ningún techo. Se le ocurrió que podría usar su única tolla de la misma forma para evitar un golpe de calor. Sin embargo, su cuerpo apenas cubierto se quemaría por completo.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y le ardía todo el cuerpo cuando se cruzaron con una cabaña. Inuyasha le ordenó esconderse entre unas rocas e inspeccionó el perímetro. Tardó casi media hora en decidir que era una zona segura y le pidió con un gesto que se acercara. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña de un puntapié. La encontraron tan vacía como todas las anteriores. No había ni soldados ni muertos.

― Tú busca comida. ― le dijo ― Yo voy a revisar los armarios.

Obedeció sin rechistar. ¡Tenía mucha hambre! Comieron la noche anterior lo poco que había quedado en la cabaña anterior. Esa mañana dieron cuenta de las sobras para el desayuno. El resultado era que no tenían nada para comer. No le echaba la culpa a Inuyasha por haber racionado mal la comida. En realidad, comieron lo justo para no caer desmayados. Los dos estaban hambrientos y necesitaban mucha energía para avanzar bajo aquel sol.

Abrió un armario tras otro, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración. Estaban todos vacíos, no había nada. Quiso desfallecer. ¿Por qué no había comida?

― ¿Has encontrado algo, Kagome?

― ¡No hay nada! ― se quejó.

Inuyasha se acercó a la cocina con algo en la mano y echó un vistazo a los armarios abiertos.

― Un grupo de soldados ha debido pasar por aquí.

Eso era más que evidente. ¡Malditos saqueadores! Por su culpa, ella se iba a morir de hambre, y ni siquiera sabían si encontrarían comida ese mismo día o el día siguiente.

― Pero yo tengo hambre…

― No puedo hacer que la comida caiga del cielo como maná, Kagome.

― ¿No te da rabia?

― Claro que me da rabia, yo también estoy hambriento. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es seguir avanzando hasta encontrar otro sitio.

Sí, aquella idea parecía la más inteligente, pero no la animaba particularmente. Quería sentarse en su sofá junto a su gato, preparar una bandeja con berenjenas rellenas, lubina al horno y una copa con buen vino y cenar viendo su programa favorito. Pensó que eso sonaba realmente aburrido poco después. Era una suerte no haberlo dicho en voz alta porque Inuyasha pensaría que era una mujer muy sosa.

― Ponte esto.

Le ofreció unas botas que ella miró con incredulidad.

― ¿Pretendes que me ponga unas botas con este calor?

Debía llevar el turbante tan prieto que no le llegaba el riego sanguíneo al cerebro.

― No me mires así, están preparadas para el calor. ¿Te crees que esta gente las llevaría si fueran malas?

― Pero…

― Póntelas y, luego, te quejas si no te gustan. Es una suerte que las hubiera de tu número.

¿Él sabía su número? Si apenas le había mirado el pie durante unos minutos. Se sentó sobre un cojín, agradeciendo el mullido tejido por darle un descanso a su trasero y se puso las botas. Por dentro estaban forradas con una tela que hacía de calcetín y mantenían su pie cómodo. Caminó con ellas descubriendo no solo lo bien que andaba sino también lo acertado que había estado Inuyasha al decir que estaban preparadas para el calor. Casi no sentía su herida en la planta del pie. Aquellas botas respiraban como los zapatos de Geox.

― ¿Y bien?

El agente de la CIA quería un aplauso y una palmadita en la espalda. ¿Se habría ofendido?

― Tenías razón, ¿estás contento?

― No sabes cuánto. ― se rio ― Ponte también esto.

― ¿Qué es?

Agarró una tela negra enorme sin saber qué hacer con ella.

― Una túnica, supongo. Te protegerá del calor ahora que tu crema se ha acabado.

― ¡Oh, vaya! ― se burló ― Perderé mi perfecto bronceado….

― Si prefieres quemarte…

― Nadie se estaba quejando.

Se colocó frente a un espejo y estudió el tejido intentando desvelar el secreto de cómo se usaba. Hizo varias pruebas hasta que al final dio con un sistema que le cubría el cuerpo y, además, le permitía cubrirse la cabeza. A decir verdad, se trataba de un tejido muy cómodo que traspiraba bien. Seguro que por la noche estaría muy calentito.

En el espejo se vio como si fuera una princesa árabe, ¡qué curioso! Sacó un cepillo de la mochila y se peinó la ondulada melena azabache antes de guardarla dentro de la túnica. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse para olvidar que se moría de hambre sin éxito. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con los de Inuyasha en el espejo. Él la estaba mirando fijamente desde su lugar en la barra que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa. ¿Qué estaría mirando? Parecía muy concentrado. Seguro que estaba sacando todos sus defectos, más ensalzados gracias a las condiciones extremas.

― Debemos continuar. No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo.

¿Por qué parecía tan enfadado de repente? Fue muy frío y distante al decir aquellas palabras y, cuando se levantó, cogió sus cosas bruscamente y salió dando un portazo en la cabaña. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no había hecho nada malo, ¿no? Si le había obedecido en todo; solo se había mostrado un poco molesta porque no tuvieran comida. Debería comprenderla. Al fin y al cabo, los dos llevaban el mismo tiempo sin comer. Nunca pensó que podría pasar tanta hambre por estar ocho horas sin comer.

Transcurrieron mucho más que ocho horas sin comer. Caminaron durante toda la tarde sin descanso, sin encontrar nada para comer. Cuando al fin Inuyasha hizo un alto para pasar la noche, eran casi las nueve de la noche y ella se sentía desfallecer. Le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar sin tomar un respiro. Debía dar gracias a contar con esas botas y con esa túnica porque de otra forma no habría aguantado ni el esfuerzo físico ni el sol. También le dolía la cabeza por el calor; los analgésicos que había tomado no le hacían ningún efecto. Su estómago no hacía más que gruñir gritando por algo de comida y ella ya se sentía en las últimas. ¿Y si al día siguiente tampoco conseguían comida?

Solo una vez le propuso a Inuyasha entrar en la ciudad y colarse en un supermercado o en la cocina de algún restaurante. Él se puso furioso. Decía que todo había sido tomado, que sería un suicidio entrar allí adentro. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que cuando uno se estaba muriendo de hambre, el verdadero suicidio era no hacer nada para salvarse a sí mismo. No volvió a mencionar el tema porque él se enfadó mucho, pero seguía queriendo ir a buscar comida.

Se sentó sobre una dura roca que no ayudó para nada a que su musculatura se relajara y se quedó mirando el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a desaparecer lentamente. Aquello era como un maldito desierto.

― No hará falta que montemos guardia porque no encenderemos ningún fuego. ― le dijo Inuyasha ― Dormiremos entre las rocas y prepararé algunas trampas para estar avisados si alguien se acerca al perímetro.

Hablaba como un auténtico soldado. Una vez más, se olvidaba de la comida.

― Tengo hambre… ― musitó.

― Repitiéndolo continuamente no conseguirás soportarlo.

― Pero es que no puedo olvidarme de que tengo hambre… — se quejó.

― Bebe agua.

Prácticamente le tiró la cantimplora que acababan de rellenar. Los dedos le picaron en ese instante por las ganas de estrangularlo.

― El agua no quita el hambre, ¿sabes? Solo lo disfraza durante unos minutos y te engaña…

― ¡Perfecto! ― celebró él ― Bebe cada cinco minutos y, así, yo tendré un poco de paz.

― ¡Serás idiota!

Dio un largo trago de la cantimplora y se la volvió a lanzar de la misma mala manera en la que él se la tiró a ella. Lamentablemente, Inuyasha tenía más reflejos que ella y la cogió al vuelo sin la menor dificultad. ¡Cabrón con suerte! — pensó.

Inuyasha se desarmó por completo a excepción de sus cuchillos y sus dos pistolas bajo las axilas y se sentó al fin para descansar. El día no había sido mucho más duro que cualquier otro que hubiera pasado en el Sahara o en Túnez investigando, pero esa mujer lo complicaba todo. No hacía más que quejarse de que tenía hambre, llevaba una ropa inadecuada para ese sitio y, encima, estaba herida por doble partida en una pierna. Andaba muy dificultosamente, lo suficiente como para que se sintiera mal por comportarse como si no le importara y exigirle que siguiera su ritmo. Temía que si flojeaba por su condición, se volviera aún más quejica. Tenía que ayudarla, ya que era ciudadana estadounidense, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que la ayudaría de todas formas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente bonita? Solo era una distracción para él. Cuando le revisó la pierna y se demoró más de la cuenta acariciándola, ella debía haberlo descubierto. Por si fuera poco, él tuvo que decirle que sus piernas eran bonitas. ¡Tenía unas piernas estupendas! Más tarde, se había quedado embobado observándola peinarse delante del espejo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Si esa mujer descubría que quería acariciar su cabello, que sus ojos lo cautivaban, que sus labios lo tentaban y que todo su cuerpo lo incitaba a hacer cosas realmente placenteras, lo tendría bajo su control. Una mujer como esa debía ser la clase de mujer que conseguía de un hombre cuanto quisiera. No era muy diferente a cualquier otra estadounidense.

Intentó cerrar los ojos para relajarse y dormitar. No pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y la contempló con discreción. Estaba agotada aunque no se quejaba de lo poco considerado que estaba siendo. Su mayor queja era la comida; no comprendía que no podían entrar en la ciudad. Sabía que ella seguía pensando en eso aunque diera por terminada la discusión. Él también tenía hambre, comprendía cómo se sentía. La diferencia era que él estaba entrenado para soportar el hambre, ella no. Nada le agradaría más que conseguirle algo de comida para que dejara de fruncir el ceño y de quejarse. Si en ese maldito río hubiera podido pescar, sus problemas estarían solucionados.

Lo enviaron allí junto a todo un equipo para inspeccionar la zona, medir la gravedad de la situación y rescatar a los ciudadanos estadounidenses que no regresaron. En sus manos estaba decidir si Estados Unidos debía intervenir en ese lugar o no, ya que uno no se podía fiar de la efectividad de la ONU. Él todavía no estaba del todo decidido. Respecto a los ciudadanos estadounidenses, podía decir que tenía a una, pero aún faltaban unos treinta de la lista que le entregaron. Por lo que le contó Kagome sobre cómo se hirió, probablemente quedaban muchos menos por rescatar. Odiaba tener que informar a las familias.

Se cruzó de brazos con aquel pensamiento en mente cuando vio tambalearse a Kagome en el sitio. La miró, pensando que se habría quedado dormida, pero, entonces, ella se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Estuvo a su lado en seguida. ¡Se había desmayado!

― ¡Kagome! ― la llamó ― ¡Kagome, mírame!

Le asustó percatarse de que no reaccionaba a los estímulos. Abrió la mochila bien preparada de la muchacha, recordando lo impresionado que había quedado la primera vez que le vio abrirla para curar la herida que ella misma le hizo en la cabeza y rebuscó hasta encontrar su toalla. Mojó la toalla con el agua de la cantimplora y le frotó la piel de la cara y el cuello. Gimió y, al cabo de un minuto, abrió los ojos. Parecía muy mareada. Intentó sentarla, mas tuvo que volver a tumbarla porque todo le daba vueltas.

― Estoy bien… ― musitó.

No, no lo estaba y él no se perdonaría que muriera por culpa de su cabezonería. Estaba claro que necesitaba comida.

― Kagome, voy a tumbarte entre esas rocas para que descanses. No quiero que hagas ningún ruido y que me esperes.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó débilmente.

― Buscaré comida, ¿vale? Te prometo que volveré y que te sentirás mucho mejor.

Kagome apenas pudo entender lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo. Solo sintió que era alzada del suelo. Quiso quejarse y decirle que pesaba mucho, tal y como haría cualquier otra mujer, pero no le salieron las palabras. Estaba totalmente bloqueada. Poco después fue depositaba de nuevo sobre el suelo. Le pusieron algo mullido bajo la cabeza que le incitó a cerró los ojos. Tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con la bomba cayendo sobre la tienda otra vez, su pierna herida, vio cadáveres, soldados masacrando la ciudad…

― ¡No! ― gritó ― ¡Basta! ¡Deteneros! ¡No!

― ¡Kagome!

Esa era la voz de Inuyasha. Él apareció en su pesadilla como un caballero de brillante armadura y la sacó de allí, la arrastró fuera de su sueño. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Inuyasha fue lo primero que vio. Ya era de noche, diría que debía ser por lo menos media noche. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se durmió?

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó ― ¿Llevo mucho dormida?

― ¿Dormida? ― la ayudó a incorporarse ― Te has desmayado.

¿Se había desmayado? ¡Qué vergüenza! Recordó fugazmente el momento en que todo se había nublado hasta volverse oscuro, algo húmedo en su rostro, Inuyasha llamándola y cargándola en sus brazos. Había estado sola allí, lo presentía. El hombre volvía a estar cargado hasta los dientes con sus armas y parecía haber estado bien lejos. ¿La había dejado sola? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Estaba a punto de gritarle por su poca consideración cuando él dijo las palabras mágicas.

― He conseguido comida.

Esa simple frase sirvió para arreglarlo todo. Inuyasha estaba perdonado. Apoyó la espalda contra una roca alta y lo vio dejar una pesada mochila en el suelo. Se escuchó el sonido de las latas al impactar contra el suelo. Él se disculpó con la mirada por su brusquedad. Abrió la mochila y sacó una lata de aceitunas y una lata de alubias.

― Necesitas tomar sal para recuperarte.

Abrió las dos latas con su navaja y le dio una cuchara. Ni lo dudó antes de empezar a comer. Las alubias frías de lata estaban asquerosas, pero, en ese momento, le supieron a gloria. También tomó varias aceitunas y le ofreció a Inuyasha. Él también comió y se abrió otra lata de alubias algo más grande que la suya para él mismo. En su cara se notaba que a él tampoco le agradaban mucho las alubias frías aunque comió sin queja alguna.

― ¿Cómo has conseguido toda esta comida?

No había nada a los alrededores. ¿De dónde podía haberlo sacado?

― Fui a la ciudad cuando te desmayaste.

¿Había hecho eso por ella? No podía creerlo…

― ¿No estaban los soldados allí? ― preguntó preocupada.

― Me crucé con algunos, la verdad.

Notó el pulso en su propia garganta al oírlo. ¿Le habían atacado? ¿Tuvo que luchar? ¿Le habrían herido?

― ¿Y qué hiciste?

― En verdad, no quieres saberlo.

Lo vio sacar sus puñales manchados de sangre para limpiarlos en una silenciosa respuesta que acallaría cualquier demanda. Entendió el mensaje a la perfección. Nada de preguntas. Inuyasha pertenecía a un mundo totalmente ajeno al suyo.

Limpió los cuchillos mientras comía. Nunca había sido escrupuloso en tiempos de guerra y no le gustaba que sus armas estuvieran sucias. Kagome tenía mejor aspecto desde que había empezado a comer, ya no estaba tan pálida. Dejarla allí sola le había costado muchísimo, pero lo había hecho para poder ayudarla. Se coló en una tienda de ultramarinos a las afueras y agarró todas las latas en conservas y productos con una buena fecha de caducidad que pudo cargar. Fue todo un alivio volver y descubrir que nadie se había acercado a la bella durmiente.

Buscó en la mochila y sacó un pack de cuatro yogures. A Kagome se le iluminó la mirada al verlos. A él también le encantaban los yogures.

― Disfrútalo. ― le dijo ― Solo tenemos yogures para esta noche y para desayunar mañana. Aunque tienen una buena fecha de caducidad, se estropearían con el calor. Para el mediodía estarían malos.

Asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo, y comió en silencio. Él se sintió cada vez más interesado por la mujer. Apenas sabía nada de ella.

― ¿De dónde eres? — preguntó.

― De Omaha, en Nebraska, pero ahora vivo en Washington D.C.

Descubrió dos cosas de esa frase. La primera de todas era el porqué de su acento tan raro. Se debía haber mezclado su acento de Nebraska con el de Washington D.C, por lo que algunas palabras sonaban un poco extrañas. La segunda cosa que descubrió era que vivían en la misma ciudad aunque nunca se habían cruzado.

― ¿A qué te dedicas?

Dudó unos instantes antes de decirlo, como si desconfiara de él o le diera vergüenza esa confesión.

― Trabajo en la biblioteca nacional, soy la directora administrativa.

Al fin entendía por qué nunca se cruzaron. Jamás había entrado en esa biblioteca. De hecho, él había entrado en muy pocas bibliotecas a lo largo de su vida. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese bombón era una bibliotecaria? Nunca se lo habría imaginado y eso le hizo pensar que a lo mejor no era mentira aquello de que no solía mostrar las piernas.

― ¿Tienes novio?

A ambos les pareció una pregunta extraña después de que él la hubiera soltado. Era evidente que no estaba casada, pues no llevaba alianza ni tenía la marca de haberla llevado. No obstante, nada le aseguraba que no tuviera novio, excepto el hecho de que estaba sola en un lugar paradisíaco. Una mujer con pareja no habría ido sola allí, ¿no? Quizás, no debió preguntar.

― No, no tengo novio. El único hombre de mi vida es mi gato.

Sin saber por qué, eso lo alegró de sobre manera.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Definitivamente, no había sido una buena idea; nunca debió aceptar. Después de desayunar y antes de partir, Kagome manifestó su deseo de querer darse un baño. Se opuso, gritó, cacareó y gruñó improperios sobre lo estúpido de aquella acción en territorio hostil. Kagome le dejó quejarse en silencio. Cuando al fin terminó, ella le echó tal sermón sobre la importancia de la higiene que lo tumbó de espaldas.

Veinte minutos después estaba totalmente desarmado y solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones militares para asearse sin quitarle el ojo encima de Kagome. Cedió en permitir que se bañara con una condición: ella estaría en todo momento al alcance de su vista. No tenía intenciones obscenas ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía lo que podía suceder en un momento como ese. La perdía un solo segundo de vista y ella desaparecería. ¡Ni soñarlo! Su deber era protegerla. Si por el bien de su país debía sacrificarse contemplándola mientras frotaba con jabón su cuerpo desnudo, lo haría.

Lamentablemente, cuando se acercó a la orilla del río, no contó con que Kagome se fuera a sumergir en bikini. Tuvo que tragarse su propio suspiro de pura y masculina decepción. Se dijo a sí mismo que en otra ocasión y utilizó un paño mojado para limpiarse el sudor mientras la veía chapotear como una niña. ¿Sabría ella el efecto que causaba en él? No tenía pinta de saberlo. De repente, se le antojó como el estereotipo de bibliotecaria que tanto destacaba en Estados Unidos. Y pensar que él creyó que era otra mujer desbocada que usaba su cuerpo para conseguir sus propósitos.

Kagome nadó hasta la orilla y apoyó los brazos sobre la roca para asentarse en el lugar mientras movía las piernas bajo el agua. Él miró con codicia su cuerpo boca abajo a través de las aguas cristalinas del río. Tenía un buen culo y le gustaban los hoyuelos que se formaban en la zona lumbar de su espalda. ¡Era encantadora!

― ¿No vas a lavarte el pelo? ― le preguntó.

― ¿También vas a echarme otro sermón sobre la importancia de tener el cabello limpio y brillante? ― se burló.

― No, pero quería recordarte que, en un lugar como este, sería conveniente tener el pelo limpio. Podrías coger piojos.

Se abstuvo de decir que no sería la primera vez que cogía piojos en una misión. Había estado en los lugares más recónditos, más pobres y más sucios que ella jamás podría imaginar tan siquiera. Se conocía de memoria todas las marcas de champú para quitar los piojos y también sabía de muchos métodos para deshacerse de las pulgas.

― ¿Si me lavo la cabeza con ese champú tuyo me dejarás en paz?

― Claro.

Así fue como se quedó en calzoncillos delante de la bibliotecaria. Se sumergió en el río de una enérgica zambullida y buceó hasta la orilla donde ella se encontraba.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― le preguntó.

No.

― Sí.

Era increíble lo que un hombre era capaz de hacer para que una mujer bonita lo mimara un poco. Kagome se sentó en la roca que él anteriormente ocupó, dejando a la vista su cuerpo bien moldeado. Tuvo que contener el aliento. La sola imagen de esas gotas deslizándose por su mentón hasta su pecho, donde desaparecían bajo la tela de aquel seductor bikini rojo, le provocó una erección. Otras gotas deslizándose por su estómago y su vientre liso hacia…

Estaba enfermo. Entonces, ella abrió las piernas y él se atragantó. ¿Por qué abría las piernas? ¿Qué quería? ¿Pretendía que él con la boca…? La verdad era que lo haría encantado. Kagome le hizo un gesto para que se situara entre sus piernas y comprendió que no era justamente lo que él pensaba lo que ella pretendía. Supuso que lo otro lo dejarían para otro momento, cuando hubiera más confianza entre ellos. Mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con una inocente invitación. De hecho, debiera conformarse con eso para el resto de su vida. ¡Era una civil!

Se situó entre sus piernas de espaldas a ella, intentando no pensar en ello. Poco después, sintió el champú cayendo sobre su coronilla. Introdujo los dedos femeninos en su caballera y le dio un de los mejores y más eróticos masajes que nunca había recibido en el cuero cabelludo. Su erección se sacudió, dura como la piedra y estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando ella se detuvo. Le pidió que se enjuagara. Lo hizo de una zambullida. Cuando volvió a surgir de debajo del agua, volvió a echarle champú y repitió el mismo proceso. Desgraciadamente, a la segunda vez que se enjuagó, ella lo dio por terminado. ¿Sería muy descarado pedirle que enjabonara todo su cuerpo?

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan ansioso por obtener las atenciones de una mujer? Le gustaba el sexo tanto como a cualquier otro hombre y no rechazaría nunca una oportunidad de echar un polvo con una mujer hermosa, pero se estaba comportando como un animal en celo con Kagome. Aquel comportamiento no era habitual en él. Él era un hombre que hasta el momento había sabido controlar muy bien sus emociones. ¿Por qué esa mujer lo descolocaba tanto?

― Voy a nadar un rato.

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber comprendido, se alejó lo máximo posible para echar unos cuantos largos sin perderla de vista. Mientras él nadaba, ella chapoteó en la orilla y se enjabonó el cuerpo con timidez. Una bibliotecaria siempre sería una bibliotecaria, al parecer. Ojalá su timidez, su inocencia y su posible inexperiencia actuaran de barrera para contenerlo. No obstante, empezaba a pensar que eso precisamente era lo que tanto lo excitaba. No era un absoluto el prototipo de mujer que él frecuentaba.

Kagome salió del agua y se envolvió en su toalla. La siguió un minuto después y se empezó a secar con el otro paño que le quedaba. Se preguntó si ella se quitaría el bikini para no mojar la ropa. Instantes después, Kagome se lo confirmaría.

― ¿Puedo cambiarme detrás de esas rocas?

― No quiero perderte de vista.

No hablaba su lívido sino el soldado. En verdad no podía perderla de vista. El más mínimo descuido podría ser su ruina.

― Puedo hablar mientras tanto. — sugirió — Así sabrás que sigo ahí.

― No. ― contestó impasible.

― ¡Venga! ― insistió ― No me voy a desnudar delante de ti.

Pues a él no le molestaba que lo hiciera; no comprendía que fuera tan retraída.

― Si quieres daré media vuelta; es lo máximo que estoy dispuesto a ceder.

― Eres imposible. ― se quejó mientras se mordía el labio ― Está bien. — aceptó.

― Si intentas alejarte cuando me dé la vuelta, lo sabré. Entonces, tendrás que desvestirte bajo mi atenta mirada.

― ¡A sus órdenes, señor!

Si supiera lo acostumbrado que estaba a que le gritaran eso mismo sus subordinados. Rezó para que ella intentara alejarse, pero no lo hizo; tuvo que conformarse con escucharle deslizar la ropa por su cuerpo mientras él hacía lo propio con la suya. Cuando al fin pudo volverse, ella no llevaba el bikini puesto. Sus short vaqueros se ajustaban muy bien a su trasero y sus pechos se balanceaban más incluso que antes. No disfrutaría mucho del espectáculo antes de que ella se pusiera la túnica, pero aprovecharía cada segundo.

― A noche no me dijiste dónde vives.

¿De qué le estaba hablando? Él estaba demasiado concentrado siguiendo el suave vaivén de sus pechos bajo el top.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― ¿Estás sordo? ― se rio de él con una risa suave y armoniosa ― Ayer te hablé de mí, pero no me contaste nada de ti…

― No hay mucho que decir, recuerda que trabajo para la CIA. Todo es un secreto.

― Seguro que hay alguna cosa que puedes decirme. — insistió.

¡Diablos! Se lo iba a acabar contando de todas formas. Menos de su trabajo, le hablaría de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera aunque eso fuera en contra de sus propias normas de seguridad. Kagome no era una amenaza para él.

― Aunque soy de Chicago, vivo en Washington D.C, como tú.

― ¿En serio? ― en verdad parecía sorprendida ― Nunca te he visto, aunque igual no me acuerdo, ¿quién sabe?

No, no se habían visto nunca. Si se hubieran visto, él la recordaría; estaba completamente seguro de ello. Esperó a que ella le preguntara en qué zona vivía o algo por el estilo, que le ofreciera que salieran a tomar un café o a cenar algún día juntos. Esa invitación nunca llegó y se sintió decepcionado. Tal vez, él estaba esperando de ella mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar.

― ¿Y qué haces para divertirte? Digo, cuando no estás trabajando…

Su vida era aburrida y repetitiva cuando no trabajaba. No había mucho que contar.

― Entreno.

― ¿Solo eso? ― insistió.

― Suelo leer… ― mintió.

Quizás, ella se sintiera más interesada por él si le decía que leía.

― ¿Lees? No tienes pinta de leer mucho la verdad. ― volvió a reírse ― Aunque supongo que yo tampoco tenía pinta de ser bibliotecaria.

En absoluto.

― ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

― Mmm… Bueno, yo diría que… Ese de… ― se mordió el labio pensando en algún título ― Ya sabes…

¿Por qué no se le ocurría el título de ningún maldito libro? Solo le venía a la mente el manual de la normativa de agentes de la CIA, el único libro que había leído con verdadero interés. No creía que le estuviera preguntando por ese tipo de lectura.

― No lees, ¿verdad? ― le descubrió ― Una persona que lee mucho puede decir su libro favorito sin dudarlo y, de tener dudas, expone los títulos buscando la opinión de la otra persona. Tú ni si quiera has sido capaz de decir un solo título.

― Lo siento, supongo que no soy muy inteligente. Se me dan mejor las armas.

― La lectura te da conocimientos, pero no te hace inteligente. Hay mucha gente que ni siquiera sabe leer y es muy inteligente. Yo no creo que seas tonto. ― le dijo ― Pero si un poco gruñón.

Había hecho el ridículo ante ella. ¿Cómo pensó que podría engañar a una bibliotecaria? No podría haber dado con una persona que supiera más sobre libros y hábitos de lectura en el mundo, y él creyó que podría engañarla. Se merecía que lo dejara en ridículo y, sin embargo, ella lo había apoyado. No le gustaba lo que estaba empezando a sentir por esa mujer. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado natural. No necesitaba complicaciones en ese momento de su vida. Estaba allí por una misión, no buscando pareja. Además, en cuanto la pusiera a buen recaudo, Kagome se olvidaría de él.

Kagome se recogió la melena en una trenza y se colocó la túnica con cuidado. Les esperaba otro duro día de viaje y ya sabía que Inuyasha no era famoso por su consideración aunque la noche anterior se había ganado al cielo. Se arriesgó a entrar en la ciudad él solo para buscar comida para ella, puso su vida en peligro solo por ella, preocupado por su bienestar. Fue tan dulce y tan tierno que se le derritió el corazón. ¿Qué importaba que él no fuera aficionado a la lectura? Ella tampoco sabía utilizar un arma aun siendo americana. No era el fin del mundo.

Iniciaron la marcha en seguida. Bañarse con Inuyasha fue toda una experiencia. Pensó en desnudarse y bañarse sola entre unas rocas mientras que Inuyasha montaba guardia en algún lugar lo bastante lejos, pero él insistió en que debían permanecer juntos y tuvo que bañarse en bikini. Cuando él se quedó tan solo con los pantalones, tuvo que sumergirse en el agua para intentar enfriar sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan bueno? Estaba para comérselo entero y no quería que él se percatara de lo que miraba hambrienta. No había tenido sexo con ningún hombre en tres años. El que le pusieran a uno que era justo su tipo delante, no era de ayuda para mantener su record.

Lavarle el pelo sí que fue toda una experiencia. Nunca había lavado el pelo de un hombre. Bueno, sí que había lavado el pelo de su hermano mellizo, pero, tal y como había dicho, era su hermano, no contaba. Inuyasha tenía un pelo precioso y se había demorado más de la cuenta masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Él no se quejó por lo que pensó que, tal vez, se estuviera relajando. Parecía estar tenso a cada minuto; eso debía ser realmente estresante. No le vendría mal relajarse un poquito. Después, él se fue a nadar y ella aprovechó para enjabonarse el cuerpo. Sería más cómodo estar desnuda, mas quería guardar un poco las apariencias; no quería parecer muy ansiosa por más que lo estuviera.

El sol era abrasador. Aunque habían comido bien, le costaba mantener el ritmo de Inuyasha por mucho tiempo. Estaba harta de sudar, de hacerse heridas, de caminar sin descanso y de sentirse fatigada noche tras noche. ¿Cuándo acabaría aquel infierno? Lo único que quería era volver a su casa para tomarse un té helado en la terraza mientras leía un buen libro. Miró la espalda de Inuyasha y bajó la cabeza decepcionada. Él no le había preguntado dónde vivía, no parecía interesado. ¡Qué estúpido fue al pensar que podrían salir juntos algún día!

― Si mantenemos el ritmo, para la hora de comer llegaremos a un campamento.

― ¿Un campamento?

Alzó la cabeza interesada por esas palabras.

― No es el campamento de la CIA, lo siento. — le explicó — Tendrás que esperar un poco más para poder regresar a casa. Es un campamento formado por los isleños para ayudarse entre ellos y protegerse de los soldados.

― ¿Ahí viven los que han abandonado sus cabañas?

― Probablemente, sí. Será mejor no decirles que hemos asaltado sus casas en su ausencia. ― señaló él.

― Y la dueña de las cosas que llevo, ¿no lo sabrá? ― preguntó dudosa.

― No lo creo. Todos ellos visten igual. Solo serás una mujer más con una túnica negra y botas para este calor.

Si él lo decía, sería cierto, ¿no?

― ¿Es seguro ese campamento? ― quiso saber repentinamente.

Se había cruzado con pocos isleños que no fueran soldados desde que todo aquello comenzó y ninguno había sido mucho más agradable.

― Claro que sí. Si no lo fuera, no iríamos allí. Podremos descansar el resto del día y la noche para reponer fuerzas.

― ¿Seguro que no pondrán pegas?

― Estarán deseosos de que un agente de la CIA como yo entre. Deja de preocuparte.

Inuyasha tenía razón. Los recibieron a los dos con los brazos abiertos en cuanto supieron que eran estadounidenses y que uno de ellos "soldado". Prepararon una tienda para los dos y les sirvieron algo de comer alrededor del fuego. Algunas parejas bailaban, los niños jugaban y los demás comían. Ella comió con ansia el arroz con pollo, casi llorando después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin probar un plato caliente. Daba igual que fuera el peor plato de arroz con pollo que había comido en su vida. En ese momento, le supo a gloria.

Descubrieron el verdadero motivo de por qué los recibieron de esa forma cuando les hablaron de las amenazas del ejército conservador. Al parecer, habían enviado un emisario pidiendo que abrieran las puertas del campamento para permitir que el ejército se abasteciera y descansara allí o se les trataría como traidores. Pensaban que ellos dos eran su salvación. Unos enviados de América para traerles la paz.

Por la noche, después de pasar casi toda la tarde evadiendo el tema de las amenazas del ejército, fueron a su tienda. Su ropa ya estaba limpia y perfectamente doblada sobre el jergón que habían colocado. Sonrió agradecida por ese gran favor. Desde que llegaron allí, los habían tratado muy bien. Al día siguiente, podría quitarse la túnica azul celeste que le habían prestado para ponerse su propia ropa antes de partir. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que Inuyasha no pretendía quedarse allí para defender el campamento. Se había esforzado tanto por evadir el tema que era obvio.

― Nos marcharemos temprano, antes de que estén levantados los suficientes como para intentar detenernos.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el jergón. No era tan cómodo como su cama en su apartamento, pero era lo más cómodo sobre lo que se tumbaba desde que estalló esa guerra civil. De repente, se fijó en que solo había un jergón. ¿Cómo era posible? Ellos eran dos.

― ¿Por qué hay solo un…?

― Piensan que eres mi amante. ― contestó antes de que ella terminara ― He preferido que no cambien de opinión…

Se enfadó al escuchar su justificación. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que pensaran eso de ella?

― ¡Deberías haber aclarado que…!

― ¿Para qué? ― comprobó el cargador de una de sus pistolas ― ¿Para que te acorralen en las duchas? ¿Para que intenten meterte alguna droga en la comida? ¿Para que te persigan por todas partes? ¡Kagome estamos en guerra! ― la sermoneó ― Aquí no hay hombres buenos ni entre los soldados, ni entre los ciudadanos. Todos los hombres se aprovechan de la guerra.

― ¿Tú te aprovechas?

Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta nada más pronunciarla. Inuyasha la había salvado en más de una ocasión, no merecía ese reproche. No obstante, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

― Yo no pinto nada en esta guerra.

Si su pregunta le molestó, no lo dijo en voz alta.

― ¿Por qué es mejor que crean que somos pareja?

― Porque me tienen miedo y no se atreverían a provocar mi ira tocando a mi mujer. ― comprobó su última pistola ― A veces, tiene sus ventajas ser americano.

Tenía sus ventajas ser americano si eras hombre porque siendo mujer valías lo mismo en cualquier parte del mundo, al parecer. No le gustaba ese razonamiento y odiaba que él tuviera razón.

― A juzgar por tu ropa… — cambió de tema — ¿Sabías que esto era un desierto cuando viniste?

― ¡No es un desierto! ― se quejó ― Solo hay arena y hace calor, pero no es un desierto.

― ¿Ah, no? ― hizo una mueca burlona ― Y dime, ¿qué es un desierto bibliotecaria?

No le gustaba nada que la llamara así.

― Aquí hay un río con agua abundante y potable que no se seca nunca. No puede ser un desierto.

― Mira guapa, voy a ser rápido. Esta isla es prácticamente un desierto. En el centro hay un oasis que es donde nos encontramos ahora mismo. Todavía no ha empezado a hacer calor en serio. ― le aseguró ― Mañana, entraremos por fin al auténtico desierto. Deberíamos tardar tres días en llegar a los lindes del desierto y la zona con vegetación. En dos días más andando, estaríamos en la costa.

― Sí que es grande esta isla…

― Ni te lo imaginas. Mi campamento está justo en los lindes del desierto, en la vegetación.

― ¿Cómo es posible montar una ciudad…?

― Cielo, ¿nunca ha estado en las Vegas? ― se sacó de la boca el palillo que estaba mordiendo ― No, no tienes pinta de haber estado allí.

La vio encogerse de hombros en respuesta, dándole así la razón. Luego, se tumbó de nuevo, sin continuar con la conversación. Él aseguró bien la tienda y dejó las armas a una distancia corta del jergón. Si alguien los atacaba por la noche, quería estar preparado. No se fiaba de nadie en tierra hostil. Aquellos civiles les habían tratado bien, fueron cordiales y generosos. Sin embargo, a alguno se le podría ocurrir que sería un buen trueque entregarlos a los guerrilleros para evitar que entraran. Alguno podría creer que serían unos buenos rehenes para exigir la ayuda de Estados Unidos. Alguno podía intentar ponerle las manos encima a Kagome a pesar de que la había declarado suya.

Se tumbó junto a ella sin llegar a rozarla y se acomodó poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Hacía un calor de mil demonios. Así pues, se sentó, se quitó la camiseta y volvió a tumbarse. Seguía haciendo mucho calor. Como no llevaba ropa interior, decidió tener la consideración de no quitarse los pantalones frente a Kagome. Seguro que ella se pondría a gritar, se le enrojecerían las mejillas y, finalmente, le echaría un sermón sobre el pudor.

Kagome se había tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda. Aunque simulaba estar dormida, él sabía que estaba despierta. Su respiración todavía era demasiado fuerte como para estar dormida y notaba su cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza muy tenso. A ella no le gustaba la idea de dormir con él, pero él no pensaba dormir incómodo ni alejado de ella.

― Kagome, la túnica es muy bonita y se ve que te gusta, pero… — intentó usar un tono amable — ¿No te da mucho calor?

― Estoy bien así.

Sonaba como un niño en mitad de un berrinche.

― No, te estás asando. ― replicó ― Quítatela. No quiero tener que llevarme otro susto contigo.

― No puedo quitármela…

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― preguntó sin comprender.

― No llevo nada debajo.

― Ignoraba que eso fuera un problema, bibliotecaria.

La respuesta llegó en forma de codazo en las costillas. Sorprendentemente, su golpe le hizo encogerse y llevarse una mano a la zona golpeada. Esa bibliotecaria lo sorprendía a cada momento más y más. Sonrió contento de haber podido encontrar a alguien tan divertido como ella para compartir su viaje. Ya no le parecía tan fastidiosa como al principio. Cerró los ojos pensando que esa sería una noche movidita.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, frunció el ceño al percatarse de que no ocurrió absolutamente nada entre ellos. Ni él se atrevió a manosearla con la excusa de que hacía mucho calor para llevar tanta ropa, ni ella se mostró impresionada por su pecho desnudo. Los dos se quedaron dormidos y durmieron profundamente hasta casi el amanecer. Fue una suerte que se despertara poco antes de las seis de la mañana para despertar a Kagome. Si tardaban mucho más en huir, el campamento recuperaría su vitalidad, impidiéndoles partir.

Una Kagome somnolienta se vistió a su espalda con su ropa habitual mientras refunfuñaba sobre que no había podido dormir más. A él también le habría gustado aunque no lo expresó en voz alta. No sabía que fuera tan gruñona al despertarse. Los otros dos días no dijo ni una palabra. Quizás, aquello se debía a su renovada confianza. También fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que el día de reposo había ayudado a que la pierna de Kagome se recuperase del todo. Estaba seguro de que no podría correr, no en condiciones al menos, pero ya no cojeaba.

Salieron de la tienda en silencio. Agarró su mano para tirar de ella por entre las tiendas donde se encontraban durmiendo los isleños. Podría dejar cao al único guardia en la puerta y saldrían de allí a toda pastilla.

― Inuyasha, ¿y si los bombardean de verdad?

― ¿Piensas que quedándonos podríamos evitarlo? ― lanzó un bufido ― Aún no soy a prueba de bombas.

Kagome suspiró y no pudo evitar recordar lo amable que había sido esa gente con ellos. Iban a devolverles su amabilidad dándoles la espalda cuando más los necesitaban. No era nada justo y muy poco ético.

― ¿Qué pasa con tu juramento? ― le echó en cara ― Juraste proteger a los inocentes.

― Sí, a los inocentes estadounidenses. Esta guerra no va con nosotros.

― No pienso moverme de aquí si no los ayudamos.

Clavó el talón en el suelo para detenerse y se mantuvo firme ante su mirada impasible.

― Estas personas nos han tratado como iguales y han depositado todas sus esperanzas en nosotros. No podemos abandonarlos. — le explicó.

― Esas personas han dado por asumido que yo iba a luchar en su guerra sin preguntarme. ― apretó su agarre y tiró de ella ― Si no vienes por las buenas, te subiré sobre mi hombro.

― Entonces, gritaré y despertaré a todo el campamento. — se jactó.

― Lo sorprendente sería que no los hubiéramos despertado ya a todos con esta estúpida discusión. ― se quejó ― ¿Quieres moverte de una vez? El estado no me obliga a salvar a un civil si no quiere ser salvado.

― Muy bien, me quedaré. Vete.

Se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, totalmente decidida. Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro a su espalda y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella. Sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que él en verdad iba a abandonarla allí, sin importarle nada de lo que habían pasado juntos. Seguro que no encontraría a ninguna otra chica que le abriera la cabeza con tanto arte como ella. O, quizás, esa era justamente una de las causas por las que la abandonaba.

Su sorpresa fue monumental cuando los brazos de Inuyasha la abrazaron desde atrás, envolviéndola con su calidez masculina. ¡No se había marchado! Lo escuchó alejarse, pero debía estar tan alterada por su marcha que no lo escuchó volver. Sabía que él no la abandonaría; nunca creyó realmente que fuera a abandonarla.

― Ya puedes esconderte bien con las mujeres y los niños. ― le susurró al oído ― Si te hacen algún daño, me enfadaré mucho.

― Te lo prometo. ― musitó.

― ¡Vamos!

En esa ocasión, cuando Inuyasha agarró su mano, tiró de ella de vuelta a la tienda. Se escondieron cuando un isleño salió de su tienda y, acuclillados, caminaron hasta alcanzar la tienda de color ocre que les asignaron. Lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse sobre el jergón, pensando en que podría dormir un poco más. Ahora bien, un terrible pensamiento le surcó la mente, destruyendo por completo su felicidad inicial.

― Dijiste que no eres a prueba de bombas, ¿qué harás si nos bombardean?

― ¿Ahora te preocupa? ― se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza.

― Lo siento…

― ¡Serás tonta! ― se sentó en el jergón ― Lo primero que hicimos nada más llegar aquí fue cortar los suministros de armamento de otros países y destruir todas sus bombas de gran alcance. Solo tienen armas como las mías ahora mismo. Algún día, se quedarán sin balas.

Eso era una muy buena noticia. Seguía siendo peligroso, por supuesto, pero, al menos, no arrasarían ciudades y no podrían echar abajo aquel campamento. Seguro que lograban encontrar la forma de defenderlo.

― Se supone que no debo participar en esta guerra. No me pagan para defender a los isleños. ― suspiró ― Tendrás que recompensarme…

Su petición le hizo pensar en qué podría darle a semejante hombre para que se mostrara satisfecho. Inuyasha se adelantó y se cobró su propia recompensa con un beso. Aquel asalto a sus labios la pilló totalmente desprevenida. No lo había visto venir. Aun así, cerró los ojos deseando que no terminara nunca. Abrió la boca en respuesta cuando él mordió su labio inferior y jadeó, rendida. Aquel beso le hizo sentir que alcanzaba el cielo con las manos para luego volver a la tierra, a ese beso. Inuyasha besaba maravillosamente bien, justo como el tipo de hombre que ella siempre había deseado.

Dos horas más tarde, firmemente apostado en lo alto de la muralla de madera, pensó que aquello no era tan buena idea al ver a los soldados que los rodeaban. No tendría que haber aceptado meterse en esa maldita guerra. Quiso pensar para consolarse que lo hacía para salvar a muchos niños y mujeres inocentes, pero, en realidad, lo hacía porque se lo pidió Kagome.

― ¡Maldita sea! ― exclamó ― ¡Las mujeres siempre nos manipulan!

Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que volvería a hacerlo si ese par de bonitos ojos y esa boquita de labios rosados se lo pedían.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE**

 **Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quisiera hacer dos aclaraciones:**

 **1\. En uno de los comentarios de la semana sobre el capítulo, se me preguntaba de qué novela era adaptación mi fanfic y quién era la autora. Desde ya quiero aclarar que la autora soy yo, que es original y que nunca ninguno de mis fanfics es adaptación de nada y, si hay algo similar, alguna corriente, o lo que sea, lo menciono. **

**2\. Ha llegado a mis oídos que en otros lugares como Facebook ha habido algunas lectoras que han publicado al completo o en parte mi fanfic titulado _El sexo es más dulce contigo_. De leer este comentario la o las personas responsables, quiero aclarar que, aunque estoy segura de que ninguna tenía mala intención al hacerlo, se ha hecho sin mi consentimiento y como autora debo protestar. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por editar ese fanfic para todos y me molesta que esté circulando la versión vieja por ahí y sin mi beneplácito. Yo decidí publicarlo aquí, en Fanfiction, y luego decidí quitarlo; creo que debiera respetarse mi deseo como autora. No necesito que nadie me escriba con explicaciones, disculpas, ni nada. Simplemente, de leer este mensaje, os ruego que lo retiréis de donde haya sido subido. Si vuestra intención era difundirlo en otro sitio, gracias, pero no era esa la forma adecuada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Ayudó a evacuar el campamento para poner a salvo a las mujeres y los niños. Inuyasha se había situado en lo alto de la muralla para vigilar al pequeño ejército que se dirigía hacia ellos mientras les daba un rápido cursillo a los isleños sobre cómo defenderse y atacar. Ella se había unido a las mujeres cabecillas del campamento, tal y como él le había ordenado. No le gustaba cumplir órdenes, nunca le gustó, pero era la condición que Inuyasha le impuso si quería que los ayudara.

No dejaba de pensar en el beso a pesar de la gravedad de la situación. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pues en ese momento se encontraban a punto de iniciar una batalla en la que podrían morir cientos de niños si las cosas salían mal. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de evocar aquel momento una y otra vez. Incluso su cuerpo la traicionaba y se comportaba como si Inuyasha estuviera todavía allí, besándola, haciéndole temblar de deseo. Recordaba con absoluta nitidez casa segundo, cada sensación. Se habían tumbado en la cama, se habían abrazado y se habían besado durante lo que a ella le pareció horas cuando, probablemente, no se tratara de mucho más que unos minutos antes de que los interrumpieran para informarles de que los soldados se acercaban al campamento.

Tres años sin besar tan siquiera a un hombre era demasiado. Prefería pensar eso a pensar que había sido el mejor momento de su vida. No cometería el error de hacerse falsas esperanzas con Inuyasha. Él era un agente de la CIA entrenado para matar; no tenía ningún interés en formar una familia o estabilizarse de cualquier forma. Si él, al menos, le hubiera pedido su teléfono o su dirección… Además, no tenían nada en común; eran como la noche y el día. A ella le gustaba leer; a él le gustaba luchar. Ella era una persona estable y constante; él era desordenado e inestable. Ella trabajaba en una biblioteca; él luchaba en secreto por su país. Nunca funcionaría una relación amorosa entre ellos.

Por otra parte, tenía mucha suerte de haberlo conocido. De no ser por Inuyasha, lo más seguro era que estuviera muerta a esas alturas. Él la había protegido desde que se encontraron aunque ella lo dejó inconsciente como regalo de bienvenida. Era cierto que a veces era muy brusco, que no se comportaba con toda la consideración que ella habría deseado, pero, en el fondo, se preocupaba por ella mucho más de lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a admitir. Al fin y al cabo, después de haber jurado y perjurado que no se inmiscuiría en esa guerra, terminó accediendo a ayudar porque ella se lo pidió.

En cuanto terminaran allí con esa batalla, se dirigirían hacia el desierto. Aunque todavía no podía verlo en el horizonte, sabía que el desierto estaba allí y que ningún río les proporcionaría tanta agua como la que habían obtenido hasta ese día para facilitarles el viaje. No tenía más ganas de atravesar ese desierto que de participar en esa guerra. Si no se hubiera tomado esas vacaciones tan atípicas para ella, en ese momento estaría en su casa, preparándose para ir a trabajar. Estaría haciéndose su aburrida trenza francesa delante del espejo mientras canturreaba suavemente alguna de sus canciones favoritas. Al menos, ese lugar le había dado algo de vida. Nunca se habría imaginado a sí misma evacuando a unos niños dentro de un campamento.

― ¡Kagome!

Corrió hacia la mujer al escuchar su nombre y tiró de su túnica cuando se enganchó en el suelo. Como iban a quedarse otro día más, se había quitado su propia ropa para intentar mantenerla limpia lo máximo posible y llevaba de nuevo la túnica azul que le prestaron. Era molesta para correr.

― Los niños se esconderán aquí.

La mujer metió la mano bajo la arena y, ante su asombrada mirada, levantó una escotilla que daba con todo un refugio subterráneo. Era un espacio amplio donde se podía respirar gracias a unos muy bien disimulados respiraderos. Aunque invadieran el lugar, no encontrarían a los niños.

― Tienen agua y comida para sobrevivir hasta que puedan escapar si…

― Si perdemos. ― terminó por ella.

― Nosotras nos esconderemos…

― ¡Espera! ― la interrumpió ― ¿Los niños van a quedarse solos?

Eso tenía que ser una broma.

― Claro, no podemos…

― ¡Lo que no podemos es dejarlos solos! ― le discutió ― Son niños y estarán asustados. Podrían intentar salir al no saber lo que está pasando, no se administrarán bien las provisiones… ¡Tiene que haber adultos con ellos!

La mujer meditó durante unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos tras escucharla. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

― ¿Quién se quedará con ellos?

― Debería haber una mujer por cada diez niños al menos. Eso serían… Mmm… Unas veinte mujeres más o menos, ¿no?

― Sí, hay alrededor de doscientos niños. — recordó — No creo que haya muchas voluntarias para este trabajo…

― Yo me ofrezco voluntaria, usted busque a las demás. Si ve que no se ofrecen, oblíguelas o mi novio y yo nos marcharemos y os dejaremos solos.

Dejó la amenaza en el aire para que la mujer pensara bien en las consecuencias de que no se acataran sus órdenes en ese momento. Odiaba tener que mentir diciendo que Inuyasha y ella eran novios y que serían capaces de abandonarlos a su suerte, pero esa mujer se lo ponía difícil. ¿Por qué no iban a querer las madres ocuparse de sus hijos? Había leído en varios libros que en la guerra se rompían las familias para preocuparse cada uno de su propia supervivencia. Nunca quiso pensar que fuera cierto hasta ese momento.

Esperó pacientemente a que la mujer volviera con las voluntarias mientras reunía a todos los niños del campamento. Les preguntó si creían que faltaba algún otro niño, si echaban en falta a nadie. Ninguno notó la falta de otro. Ojalá estuvieran en lo cierto. Lamentaría descubrir que se había dejado algún niño fuera mientras los hombres luchaban.

La mujer regresó con un grupo de mujeres a su espalda. Ninguna de ellas parecía particularmente contenta con la idea de tener que cuidar de los niños. No obstante, todas les regalaron una falsa y bien interpretada sonrisa para simular delante de los niños. Si les diera la más mínima oportunidad, la despellejarían viva. Por suerte, eso no le importaba en ese momento. Solo estaba preocupada por el bienestar de esos niños. Cogió aire y se preparó para organizar el lugar.

― Quiero que cada una de vosotras coja a diez niños y entre en el refugio. Entrad de una en una con vuestro grupo. Cada grupo debe esperar a que se hayan acomodado los anteriores en el refugio para entrar.

Vigiló a los primeros dos grupos para asegurarse de que lo hacían correctamente y, después, buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha. Él estaba de espaldas a ella en lo alto de la muralla. Hablaba con un isleño. Algo tiró de su túnica en ese momento, distrayéndola del objeto de su mirada. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos agrandados por el miedo de un niño de poco más de cinco años. Parecía aterrorizado. ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Se acuclilló para estar a su altura y cogió sus manos.

― ¿Cree que vamos a morir? ― le preguntó.

― No vamos a morir. ― no soportaba escuchar hablar a un niño de esa manera ― ¿De dónde sacas eso?

― Algunas de esas mujeres lo dicen…

Las mujeres que estaban en el refugio con ellos. Se suponía que debían darles ánimo y esperanza a los niños, no sus cantos fúnebres.

― Viviremos, ya lo verás.

― ¿Me lo promete?

― Mira, ― señaló a Inuyasha ― ese hombre es uno de los hombres más valientes de toda América. Si él no puede salvarnos, está condenado todo el mundo.

― ¿Es tan fuerte? ― preguntó con voz emocionada.

― Más todavía…

El niño saltó del suelo por la gran noticia y miró a Inuyasha como si fuera un súper héroe de cómic hecho realidad. Ella misma se lo había llegado a plantear en alguna ocasión. Agarró la mano del niño y lo llevó hasta su propio grupo, el cual era el último grupo que descendería al refugio. Al bajar y verlos a todos bien apostados, subió las escaleras para cerrar la escotilla, pero se detuvo para echarle un último vistazo a Inuyasha. Él no era a prueba de bombas ni de balas. Podrían dispararle y matarlo, podrían apuñalarlo y matarlo. Podría encontrarlo muerto cuando volviera a salir de allí. Por eso, necesitaba verlo una última vez.

Inuyasha se giró en ese momento, como si hubiera presentido que ella lo estaba mirando y mantuvo la mirada fija sobre ella. Hizo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar y se despidió de él con una mano. Le respondió con un rápido gesto y apartó la mirada para volverse de nuevo hacia la muralla. Cruzó los dedos para que no le sucediera nada y cerró la escotilla.

Respiró aliviado en cuanto vio que Kagome por fin se ponía a salvo del todo en el refugio. Había estado esperando pacientemente a que ella se metiera en el refugio de una buena vez. Cuando se encontraba dando instrucciones a uno de los isleños, sintió que alguien lo miraba. Se volvió a tiempo de encontrarla a punto de cerrar la escotilla para ocultarse. No podía ver sus ojos de cerca, pero los vio brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Se planteó que tal vez estuviera preocupada por él…

No estaba para nada concentrado. No hacía más que pensar en el maldito beso que compartieron; su entre pierna pensaba por él en ese momento. No debió besarla en un principio y, si ella no hubiera gemido de placer y lo hubiera abrazado, se habría detenido. Ahora bien, ella le dio todas las muestras de que le gustaba, se entregó. Si solo no los hubieran interrumpido, ya habrían hecho el amor en esa tienda de campaña. Estaban más que a punto los dos, cada vez se volvían más apasionados, solo necesitaban un empujoncito para hacer lo que ambos deseaban. Lamentablemente, el coito tuvo que ser atrasado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Nada había sido retrasado porque no podía acostarse con ella, así de simple. Perdió el control momentáneamente. A esas alturas, ya lo había recuperado y no cometería el error de acostarse con la mujer a la que debía proteger. ¡Por Dios! Podrían llevarlo a juicio por eso en la CIA.

Kagome había asumido el rol de jefa en la evacuación de los niños por sí sola. La había observado a ratos correr de un lado a otro reuniéndolos y discutiendo con una mujer. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedía. Querían dejar a los niños solos y Kagome se había opuesto rotundamente. Él también habría hecho lo mismo. No se podía dejar solos a los niños, sin la compañía de ningún adulto, mucho menos a tantos. Por suerte, Kagome se salió con la suya. Sus capacidades de liderazgo lo dejaron anonadado.

Consultó su reloj: eran las diez de la mañana. Los soldados se estaban demorando en atacar, no temían en absoluto a los isleños. No contaban con que un agente de la CIA estaba ahí adentro, dispuesto a hacerles la vida imposible. Estaban en la guerra y, como tal, podía permitirse el lujo de jugar sucio. No tenían ni de lejos tantas armas como ellos, pero contaban con otros objetos que podrían serles de utilidad. Él, desde luego, utilizaría solo sus armas de largo alcance y las granadas. No iba a desperdiciar todo su arsenal. Todavía tenía que llevar a Kagome hasta su campamento base.

Kagome Higurahsi, la bibliotecaria. Seguro que aquel día era uno de los más emocionantes de su vida junto al día en que estalló la guerra. Ella decía ser aburrida y predecible; a él no se lo parecía en absoluto. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que le gustaba hablar con la mujer, que le parecía divertida. ¿Dónde estaba la figura de la aburrida, insulsa y feucha bibliotecaria que le habían vendido desde la niñez? Kagome era todo lo opuesto. ¿Serían así todas las bibliotecarias? No le vendría mal un poco de la rutina y la normalidad de Kagome en su vida. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una compañera de lo más divertida. ¿Un agente de la CIA podía aspirar a algo serio con cualquier persona? Nunca lo había intentado y sabía de compañeros que estaban casados. De ellos, precisamente, había escuchado que era muy difícil mantenerse unidos y que tenían que cuidar mucho su relación. Él no quería hacer daño a Kagome ni a ninguna otra mujer.

― He dispuesto a los mejores tiradores en la muralla. Intentaremos deshacernos del máximo de soldados posibles con el mínimo de munición. Detrás está la hilera de repuestos por si cae algún tirador.

Hasta ahí todo parecía estar muy claro para todo el mundo.

― ¿Para qué son las piedras, señor? ― preguntó un isleño jovencito de mejillas sonrojadas.

― Cuando se acabe la munición, espero que tengáis buena puntería. Una piedra bien lanzada podría acabar con el enemigo.

Esa realidad nunca había sido más cierta. Kagome Higurashi, la bibliotecaria aburrida, lo había sorprendido en su primer encuentro dejándolo inconsciente con una piedra. Si una mujer débil, asustada y sin experiencia podía dejar cao a uno de los agentes de la CIA mejor preparados, ellos también podrían. Eso sí, a diferencia de Kagome, después no curarían al enemigo.

― ¡Tengo una idea, señor!

Cualquier idea era bien recibida.

― Podríamos tirarles fuego. ¿no?

Insultarlo no habría servido de nada, así que se abstuvo de contestar durante unos segundos para no amedrentarlo.

― La muralla es de madera, ¿en serio quiere lanzar fuego? ― ya no le parecía tan buena idea al soldado a juzgar por su semblante de horror ― Además, no queremos darle ideas al enemigo.

― ¿Repartimos las granadas entre los…?

― ¡No! ― se apresuró a contentar sin dejarlo terminar ― Las granadas están reservadas para el final. Cuando hayamos matado a cuantos soldados sea posible con nuestras armas, lanzaremos las granadas para hacerlos retroceder.

― Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ellas?

― Llevad la caja a ese punto y que nadie toque una sola granada sin mi permiso.

Era agotador intentar dirigir un campamento de ciudadanos pacíficos hacia la batalla. Y todo porque se lo había pedido una mujer. A esas alturas, podrían haber estado bien lejos de allí, aunque, probablemente, no la habría besado si se hubieran ido. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

― Brindemos por nuestra victoria.

Quiso gritarles por su estupidez en cuanto vio el barril de cerveza, pero, en lugar de eso, se levantó y paseó alrededor de la muralla examinando el campamento enemigo. Estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos, ya estaban haciendo todos los preparativos, y diría que también estaban bebiendo cerveza. ¿Sería alguna costumbre o rito de ese lugar?

― Señor, ¿no quiere una cerveza?

Un muchacho corrió hacia él con una jarra bien repleta de cerveza helada. Quiso rechazarla, pero tenía buen aspecto y él estaba sediento y ansioso. Se bebió la jarra de un solo trago y, aunque se sentía bien, ya que no era suficiente para emborracharlo, se juró que nunca volvería a beber antes de una misión o combate. Aquello había sido una soberana estupidez que no debía repetirse. Si no hubiera besado a Kagome y estuviera caliente desde entonces, no lo habría hecho.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y comprobó de nuevo su arma de largo alcance. La apoyó en la muralla para pasarla sobre su hombro y siguió el objetivo. Todo estaba correcto.

― ¿Cree que ya vienen, señor?

― Sí. Ordena que cada uno ocupe su puesto.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se giró dispuesto a cumplir su orden, pero se quedó ahí parado, sin moverse.

― Se-Señor… ¿Cree que tenemos alguna posibilidad?

La verdad era que no sabía contestar a esa pregunta. Veía tantas posibilidades de ganar como de perder y no le pareció una buena respuesta para el muchacho, ya parecía bastante desanimado. ¿Qué diría Kagome en ese momento?

― Si crees que puedes ganar, vencerás.

― ¿Usted lo cree, señor?

― Yo siempre voy a la batalla dando por sentado que voy a ganar. Un hombre que lucha bajo la premisa de que va a perder, pierde fuerza.

― Entonces, gritaré bien alto que vamos a ganar.

El muchacho no se estaba echando ningún farol. Se marchó dando voces sobre cómo iban a machacar al enemigo. ¡Eso sí que era espíritu! Con los berridos del muchacho de fondo, volvió la vista hacia el objetivo, sin poder dejar de pensar en Kagome. Estaba segura con los niños. Aunque perdieran, podrían sobrevivir allí durante unos días. En algún momento, los soldados se marcharían del campamento o bajarían la guardia y podrían escapar. Debió darle indicaciones a Kagome sobre cómo llegar hasta su campamento. En realidad, debió hacer muchas cosas antes de meterse en esa trifulca que poco o nada tenía que ver con él.

No, no debía ser pesimista. Iban a ganar porque él aún tenía que llevar a Kagome a suelo americano. Con ese pensamiento en mente, apuntó y disparó.

Los disparos habían comenzado media hora antes. Se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres, el sonido de las balas, los cuerpos cayendo al suelo y las explosiones. Cada vez que lanzaban una granada, temblaba el suelo y les caía arena sobre la cabeza. Ella había dado orden a todos los niños de cubrirse la cabeza con la túnica. Las otras mujeres se comportaban como si estuvieran allí solas, sin niños. Habían abandonado sus grupos y se habían reunido para charlar como si no estuvieran en mitad de una guerra. Una guerra que se estaba desarrollando sobre ellas, que estaba librando sus maridos. ¿Acaso no les importaba ni un poquito el bienestar de sus maridos?

Los niños se agarraban las manos y cantaban canciones infantiles con ella. Al principio, les había estado contando cuentos que su madre solía leerles a su hermano y a ella de niños, pero el ruido de la batalla les impedía escucharlos a todos, así que cantaron. Cuando se detuviera el sonido de la batalla, dejarían de cantar y estarían muy callados hasta saber si estaban salvados o no. A los niños se lo explicó a modo de juego infantil, tomando de referencia la película de _La vida es bella_. Mientras les daba las instrucciones intentando aparentar normalidad, le angustiaba la idea de que a Inuyasha le sucediera cualquier cosa.

De repente, la escotilla se abrió aunque no para anunciar el fin de la batalla y su victoria. Un niño salió corriendo fuera.

― ¿A dónde va? ― gritó.

Corrió entre los niños y asomó la cabeza. Todo era arena, hombres corriendo por todas partes y sangre. A la distancia, vio al niño desaparecer entre unas tiendas de campaña. No podía dejarlo solo.

― ¡Voy a buscarlo! ― gritó.

― Cuando vuelvas, no te abriremos. ― la amenazó una de las mujeres.

En otro tiempo, le habría gritado cualquier improperio, pero, en ese momento, no tenía tiempo que perder con gente así.

― Muy bien. ― aceptó ― ¡Me dais asco!

Salió del refugio sin molestarse en volver a cerrar la escotilla y se tapó bien la cabeza con la capucha mientras corría. Se chocó contra un par de hombres que no le prestaron ninguna atención hasta lograr llegar a las tiendas. Una vez allí, empezó a recorrer la zona buscando al niño. ¿Por qué demonios habría salido corriendo de allí? El suelo tembló repentinamente. Se aferró al poste de madera que sostenía una tienda para no caerse. No veía nada, como si hubiera una tormenta de arena. El causante de aquello eran las granadas y los hombres al correr.

Tosió con fuerza por el humo y continuó inspeccionando las tiendas una por una hasta que encontró en el suelo el pañuelo que llevaba colgado del cuello el niño. Tomó esa dirección pensando que eso le descartaría mucho tiempo de búsqueda y cayó en más de una ocasión al suelo antes de conseguir encontrarlo. El niño estaba acuclillado dentro de una tienda. Miraba el contenido de una caja con interés.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin dejarle contestar, corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

― ¡Esto es peligroso!

― Mi gatita…

Asomó la cabeza dentro de la caja al escucharlo y vio una preciosa gata persa blanca que apenas tendría tres meses. Era preciosa. Tendría que sermonear al niño por su temerario comportamiento, pero ella tenía un gato y podía comprender su preocupación. Buyo la estaba esperando en la guardería para animales cuando ya debería estar en casa tomando su bien merecida ración de atún. Jamás abandonaría a su mascota. Por eso, no fue capaz de sermonear al crío.

― Tenemos que buscar un sitio seguro, no nos permitirán volver a entrar.

El niño asintió con la cabeza al escucharla. Cogió a la gata, la metió dentro de su túnica y la abrazó para evitar que se cayera. Ella levantó al niño al mismo tiempo y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Era un poco pesado, pero no lo suficiente para una mujer soltera que acostumbraba a cargar la compra ella sola.

Salió de la tienda para adentrarse entre la neblina de arena, donde avanzaron a ciegas por entre las tiendas. Tal vez, estuvieran más seguros si se alejaban de las puertas de entrada de la muralla, donde parecía que estaban luchando los hombres en ese momento. Temerosos de cruzarse con algún soldado, se metieron en una tienda. Allí, tuvo una idea. Pasarían por entre las tiendas para no cruzarse a nadie. Quizás, su plan habría funcionado de no ser porque la última tienda, los condujo al centro de la batalla. Había uniformes de soldados conservadores por todas partes.

Vio a Inuyasha a la distancia. Vació su cargador contra varios hombres diferentes y lanzó su pistola al aire. Entonces, sacó el par de largos cuchillos que estaban sujetos con unas correas a sus muslos y se enfrentó al enemigo con maestría. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan ágil, con tantos reflejos, manejando de esa forma aquellas armas. Parecía una escena de película. ¡Inuyasha era espectacular! En cuestión de medio minuto, había tumbado a más de veinte hombres y continuaba luchando. Lanzaron un puñal contra él que le hizo contener el aire. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se ladeó, esquivándolo, lo agarró y se lo devolvió al tirador clavándoselo justo entre las cejas. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo. Luego, el cuchillo que anteriormente había tenido en la mano, cayó del cielo para que él lo recuperada. Él solo podría vencer a todo ese ejército.

El agarre del niño le recordó que no estaba allí de espectadora. Debía recordar que estaba protegiendo a un niño y a su gatita. No podía quedarse embobaba mirando a Inuyasha lucirse.

― Tenemos que tomar otro camino.

Se giró, dispuesta a volver por donde había llegado hasta allí, pero tenía a un soldado conservador justo detrás, amenazándola con un cuchillo que le pareció una navajita en comparación con los de Inuyasha. Aun así, ese cuchillo sería suficiente para degollarlos a los dos.

― ¿Ocurre algo, bonita?

Nada que fuera de su incumbencia.

― ¿Por qué no sueltas a ese mocoso y vienes a divertirte?

Porque ella no consideraba divertido ser violada y porque protegería a ese niño con su vida. Nunca se había sentido más viva como en aquel lugar, junto a Inuyasha, luchando por sobrevivir. No quería morir allí y no pensaba hacerlo. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que su vida en verdad tenía sentido. Deseaba volver a su casa para gritarle a todo el mundo que ya no se sentía vacía, que ya no era esa bibliotecaria a la que la gente etiquetaba de insulsa. Por fin, estaba satisfecha con su vida. No renunciaría a ella.

Retrocedió, decidida a sobrevivir y el soldado avanzó. Dio otro paso atrás y él dio dos hacia delante, acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para defenderse. Al final, no hizo falta. Un cuchillo voló sobre su cabeza hacia la del soldado y le abrió el cráneo. Gritó por la impresión. A continuación, le tapó los ojos al niño aunque ya lo hubiera presenciado.

― ¡Kagome!

¡Era Inuyasha! Apareció junto a ella y le arrancó el cuchillo de la cabeza al soldado muerto sin el más mínimo cuidado.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ― le gritó ― ¡Deberías estar con los demás! ¡Tendrías que…!

― ¡Se escapó! ― lo interrumpió ― ¡No podía dejarlo solo!

Inuyasha miró al niño y a ella alternativamente mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Entonces, la gata asomó la cabeza por entre los pliegues de la túnica del niño, incrementando la imagen de pura inocencia que irradiaban. Terminó aceptando su excusa a regañadientes y los empujó a su espalda para protegerlos. Esconderlos ya no tenía caso. Los conservadores se habían esparcido por el campamento buscando a las mujeres y los niños. Los atacarían en cualquier tienda.

La batalla fue encarnizada hasta que llegó el momento en que Inuyasha ordenó lanzar las granadas. Entonces, el enemigo empezó a retroceder. Consiguieron echarlos del campamento a base de explosiones que los empujaron hacia atrás hasta abandonar las murallas que lo rodeaban. Desde lo alto de la muralla, junto a Inuyasha, los vio huir con el rabo entre las piernas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Habían ganado! Inuyasha lo había conseguido. Sabía que él lo haría, que Inuyasha marcaría la diferencia.

Los hombres gritaron y aullaron por la victoria a su alrededor. Sacaron a los niños y a las mujeres de sus refugios en seguida para que celebraran con ellos. —sin embargo, ella no permitiría que las mujeres celebraran tan fácilmente. Todos sabrían lo que hicieron allí abajo. Con esa intención, atravesó la muchedumbre enfurecida y abofeteó a la misma mujer que le había jurado que no volvería a abrirle.

― ¡Pensabas que ibas a librarte! ― le gritó ― ¡No eres más que una cobarde!

La fiesta se detuvo abruptamente y todos se quedaron mirándola, sin entender.

― Abandonaste a este niño a su suerte. Si fuera por ti, podrían haber muerto todos mientras tú salvabas tu pellejo… ― la acusó ― ¡Eres basura!

Los hombres miraron a la mujer que ella señalaba con mala cara. Era soltera y, después de sus acusaciones, dudaba que lograra casarse nunca. Estaba a punto de gritarle más, de dejarle bien claras unas cuantas cosas cuando alguien agarró su brazo y tiró de ella fuera de la muchedumbre. Volvieron a celebrar en cuanto ella fue arrastrada lejos. Al menos, la mujer fue excluida de los festejos. Eso le hizo sentirse satisfecha. No merecía celebrar nada.

Se volvió sin poder desasirse del agarre y descubrió sin ningún ápice de sorpresa que era Inuyasha quien la estaba raptando. La arrastró hasta la tienda que ellos habían ocupado y la sacudió.

― ¿Te volviste loca? Podrían haberte matado y yo ni me habría enterado hasta ahora…

En verdad tenía motivos para estar enfadado. Le había desobedecido cuando juró acatar todas sus órdenes.

― No volverás a desobedecerme. ― afirmó.

Quiso gritarle que ella no estaba a sus órdenes, que no era uno de sus subordinados y que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ese niño cuando sus labios la acallaron. Él la besó y todo se nubló. De repente, su espalda chocó contra el poste de madera en el centro de la tienda y el cuerpo de Inuyasha se apretó contra el suyo. El dolor del golpe no fue nada en comparación con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Inuyasha, prácticamente, le arrancó la túnica para bajársela hasta la cintura y acarició sus pechos con violencia. Estaba furioso y excitado por la batalla y necesitaba soltar toda esa adrenalina. A ella no le importaba que se desfogara con su cuerpo, lo necesitaba tanto como él.

Solo se separó un momento de ella para sacarse su propia camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Entonces, lo abrazó, acarició y besó mientras él se desvestía. Cuando volvió a tener libres las manos, la obligó a rodearle el cuello y devoró sus labios con avidez una vez más. Descendió por su cuello en un sendero de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos y los torturó besándolos, mordisqueándolos y succionándolos. Mientras tanto, sus manos ascendieron por la longitud de sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos hasta que llegó a su mismo centro. Ahuecó su mano en su centro húmedo y le hizo las cosas más deliciosas mientras que ella no paraba de gemir y jadear exigiendo más. Estaba ansiosa. Lo deseaba en ese instante, sin más esperas, así que desabrochó sus pantalones y acarició su miembro erecto antes de guiarlo hacia su entrada.

Inuyasha la penetró de una única embestida mientras la levantaba haciendo que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas. La apretó contra el poste de madera y la embistió una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos. Cuando los dos habían alcanzado la cumbre del placer e intentaban recuperar el aliento, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha empezaba a convertirse en alguien absolutamente necesario en su vida.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**En respuesta a un par de comentarios:**

 **1\. Número de capítulos del fanfic: sobre unos 15 por el momento y epílogo, claro. No creo que alargue nada más.**

 **2\. Fecha de publicación: todos los domingos a lo largo del día (puede ser por la mañana o por la tarde) a no ser que un impedimento de fuerza mayor (desgracia familiar, corte de luz, etc.) me lo impida.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Probablemente, acostarse con Kagome no fuera la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, pero no iba a detenerse ni a arrepentirse por ello. Se quedaron en el campamento un día más para descansar de la batalla aunque la verdad era que no descansaron nada. No salieron de la tienda ni para buscar comida y le dieron muchas y diversas utilidades al horrible jergón en el que durmieron la noche anterior. ¡Menudo desperdicio! Todo lo que se habían perdido las noches anteriores.

Si dijera que Kagome no era más que otra mujer pasajera en su vida, estaría diciendo una mentira y gorda. Kagome no era en absoluto como cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiera estado antes. Kagome era alegre, divertida, humilde y una persona íntegra. No se encontraba todos los días a una persona como ella, mucho menos siendo de nacionalidad estadounidense. Él mismo era de lo más fiel a su país, pero no simpatizaba con la política de todos los presidentes hasta el momento. ¿Por qué todos eran tan avaros? No vivían nada mal, ya tenían más que suficiente. Podrían compartir un poco, aunque admitía que él nunca compartiría a Kagome. Era suya, para su deleite.

Al día siguiente, cuando al fin había sido capaz de desprenderse de sus brazos sin sufrir un colapso cardíaco, decidió reiniciar el viaje. Kagome se mostró desilusionada e intentó convencerlo juguetonamente para tomarse un día más de descanso. Había querido aceptar su oferta y estuvo a punto de caer en sus redes. En el último momento, recuperó la cordura y la convenció para salir de allí. En cualquier momento, podía estallar otra batalla y ya había tenido suficientes sustos por un día. Jamás olvidaría el miedo que sintió al ver a Kagome en mitad de la batalla con un niño entre sus brazos. Corrió como un demonio hasta ellos y tuvo muy buena puntería a pesar de cómo le temblaban las manos.

El plan inicial era caminar por el desierto hasta su campamento, tal y como él hizo la primera vez. Sabía que era un camino muy duro y lo sería más todavía para Kagome. Cuanto antes lo hicieran, mejor. Ahora bien, los isleños le dieron una alternativa a ese plan que no pudo rechazar. Al parecer, había muchas cosas que ellos no sabían de esa isla cuando llegaron. Por ejemplo: no sabían que si rodeaban un poco la isla, llegarían a un punto en el que el desierto se estrechaba hasta que el camino quedaba reducido a un día escaso caminando. Lo que sería dos días contando sus descansos. Una sola noche durmiendo allí. Si hacía aquello, Kagome sufriría menos a la hora de atravesar el desierto.

Se llevaron otra sorpresa antes de marchar. Al parecer, el niño por el que Kagome arriesgó tan valientemente la vida era el hijo de un importante hombre de negocios de aquella isla. No era ni mucho menos millonario, pero contaba con una pequeña fortuna que le permitía algunos caprichos. Uno de ellos era la moto de cuatro ruedas que les prestó por salvar la vida de su hijo. En el fondo, adulaba lo que Kagome hizo aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir a la cara, ya que fue una locura que no quería que repitiera. Además, habían sacado un muy buen beneficio. Con ese automóvil, estarían en la zona que les señalaron en el mapa al atardecer. Descansarían toda la noche y podrían entrar en el desierto a la mañana siguiente. Desgraciadamente, no podía llevarse la moto, tendrían que dejarla allí. El propietario la recogería, le dio unas indicaciones del lugar para guardarla.

Así pues, reiniciaron su viaje. Guardó sus armas de largo alcance y la mochila con la comida en conserva en el compartimento de la moto y la hizo sonar. ¡Qué recuerdos de su juventud! Era como volver a su adolescencia, cuando impresionaba a las chicas del barrio con la moto que le robaba a su hermano mayor. Kagome se sentó a su espalda y se aferró a él como si temiera caerse en cualquier momento, igual que lo hacían las chicas de su antiguo barrio. Era encantadora. Parecía su chica montada con él. De hecho, era su chica, ¿no?

Condujo durante toda la mañana. Solo se detuvo a las tres del mediodía, bajo la sombra de un árbol, para comer algo. Kagome sacó de la mochila aceitunas, pepinillos, una lata de alcachofas y una lata de albóndigas. Habría preferido que las albóndigas estuvieran calientes, pero todo lo demás estaba perfecto así.

― No es la primera vez que conduces una moto, ¿no? ― le preguntó ella de repente.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Se te ha dado muy bien desde el principio.

Si ella supiera…

― Sí es la primera vez que conduzco una a cuatro ruedas, pero no difiere mucho de la normal. Creo que es incluso más fácil.

― ¿Tienes moto?

― La verdad es que no. Cuando era un adolescente, le robaba a mi hermano la suya y tenía montones de pósters de mis favoritas empapelando las paredes de mi habitación.

― Seguro que en todos ellos aparecía una chica en bikini…

― Eso solo era un añadido para mejorar la estética de la moto. ― se defendió.

Claro. ¿Quién era ella en comparación con las impresionantes rubias con cuerpos esculturales que posaban para esas revistas? Coches y mujeres con curvas de infarto: la combinación perfecta para que un hombre comprara una revista. Su hermano también parecía hipnotizado por ese tipo de mujeres. Su cuarto parecía el vestíbulo de la revista _EasyRiders_. Seguro que Inuyasha había ansiado a las mujeres que aparecían en las fotografías tanto como a las motos. Se sintió tonta. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que Inuyasha hiciera durante su adolescencia? Él ya era una persona adulta y se comportaba como tal; no podía juzgarlo por haber sido un adolescente normal, sexualmente activo.

― Estás sonrojada, ¿he dicho algo malo?

Se había dado cuenta. No podía decirle que se había puesto celosa de unas fotografías que él habría mirado veinte años atrás.

― Solamente pensaba que debías ligar bastante por esa época, ¿no? Seguro que eras muy guapo y con una moto…

Cuando ella iba al instituto, las chicas perseguían como histéricas a los pocos "rebeldes" que tenían una moto. Todos ellos eran iguales. Vestían una vistosa chupa negra de cuero, se engominaban el pelo hacia atrás, llevaban gafas de sol enormes y fumaban detrás del colegio. Los chicos malos de _grease_ a los que todas adoraban. Odiaba admitir que su hermano era uno de ellos.

― La verdad es que tenía la cara llena de granos. Tuve un serio problema de acné.

Nunca lo habría imaginado, no tenía ni una sola marca que lo demostrara.

― ¡Es cierto! ― quiso convencerla ― Las chicas no querían acercarse a mí, no hasta que usé un tratamiento que hizo desaparecer el acné.

La sola imagen de un grupo de chicas huyendo espantadas de la cara repleta de granos de Inuyasha le provocó una sonrisa. Quería saber más, absolutamente todo.

― ¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso?

― Cuando tenía catorce años decidí que esa situación era insostenible. A los quince, todas las chicas del barrio creían que era un chico nuevo en el vecindario.

Sí que lo cambió, debió pasarlo realmente mal.

― ¿Y después de eso?

― Lo normal, supongo. — se encogió de hombros — Le robaba las llaves de la moto a mi hermano para impresionar a las chicas, robaba cigarrillos en la tienda de ultramarinos porque no vendían a los menores, robaba cervezas en el supermercado, robaba…

― ¡Alto! ― lo interrumpió ― Señor agente de la CIA, tiene un historial muy delictivo.

― Es verdad, me metí en muchos líos cuando era un crío, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Gracias a esos errores, he aprendido mucho y espero ser mejor persona que entonces. Solo quiero compensar a la sociedad por…

― Estoy segura de que ya has compensado esos robos.

Los dos se sonrieron en ese momento sintiendo una diminuta y casi imperceptible conexión entre ellos. Se entendían mucho mejor de lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a admitir, mucho más de lo que nunca se habían entendido con otras personas.

― A los dieciocho años, me alisté en el ejército porque, de no hacerlo, me mandarían a la cárcel. ― le contó ― Mis delitos fueron demasiado lejos.

Eso sonaba muy mal. No se enviaba a la cárcel a nadie por cogerle "prestadas" las llaves de la moto a su hermano mayor o por robar unos cigarrillos y unas cervezas.

― ¿Qué hiciste…?

― Maté a un hombre. ― agachó la cabeza avergonzado ― ¡No fue a propósito! — aclaró rápidamente — Fue en defensa propia…

Le creía. A pesar de cómo luchó en el campo de batalla, no parecía la clase de hombre que matara a sangre fría. Si mató, fue para proteger.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Conoces la fábula del lobo y el mentiroso? ― asintió con la cabeza ― Lo que ocurrió es que había mentido tanto que cuando al fin dije la verdad, nadie me creyó. Por suerte, no había pruebas suficientes para acusarme de homicidio en primer grado.

Kagome lo miraba expectante. Supuso que la joven bibliotecaria esperaba una explicación algo más consistente que eso. Se metió una alcachofa en la boca y pensó en la forma más adecuada de contarlo, en el momento exacto. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? Al tragar la verdura, lo supo.

― _¡Socorro!_

 _No era su problema. Ya se había metido en demasiados líos durante las últimas dos semanas. Si volvían a citarlo para un juicio, a su madre le daría un ataque al corazón, así que decidió hacer oídos sordos._

― _¡Ayuda, por favor!_

 _Era una chica y parecía en verdaderos apuros. Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, pero, sin darse cuenta, su rumbo cambió y sus pies lo llevaron hasta el callejón del que provenían los gritos. Se adentró en la oscuridad a hurtadillas y observó a las dos figuras luchando en silencio._

― _Por favor…_

 _La chica sollozaba mientras intentaba defenderse. El hombre desgarró su blusa y tiró del sujetador haciéndolo pedazos. Ella intentó cubrirse los pechos desnudos, pero no se lo permitió. ¡Iba a violarla! Y, en ese momento, tomó una decisión. No podía abandonar a esa pobre chica._

― _¡Eh, tú!_ _―_ _intervino_ _―_ _¡Suéltala!_

 _El hombre apartó la vista de la mujer sin soltarla y lo miró con la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas._

― _¡No te metas!_ _―_ _le gritó a modo de advertencia_ _―_ _¡Lárgate!_

 _Volvió a darle la espalda, como si no le importaba en absoluto su presencia. No se lo permitiría. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro para hacerle saber que no lo dejaría en paz, no tan fácilmente. No sin que la chica saliera ilesa._

― _¡Déjala!_ _―_ _repitió más serio._

― _¿Así que el mocoso quiere hacerse el héroe?_

 _El hombre la soltó al fin y empezó el forcejeo. La chica salió corriendo, intentando cubrirse, y no supo nada de ella nunca más. Él luchó contra el violador y se hicieron mucho daño golpeándose. Consiguió tumbarlo de una patada. Justo cuando creía haber ganado, él sacó una navaja. Dio un paso atrás, pues no era tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a él en tan clara desventaja._

― _¿Ya no eres tan valiente?_

 _Valiente sí, estúpido no. El atacante se lanzó sobre él con un grito y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar desviarlo. Cayó al suelo, se convulsionó y no volvió a levantarse. Arriesgándose a que fuera una trampa, se acercó a él, le dio la vuelta con un puntapié y vio su propia navaja clavada en su abdomen. Estaba muerto._

― Conté esa historia cientos de veces, pero ni siquiera mis padres me creyeron.

― Lo siento, Inuyasha.

― No lo hagas, ya todos se han olvidado de eso. En el barrio saben que soy un agente de la CIA y ya no me ven de la misma forma. Mis padres se disculparon hace unos años por no haberme creído. Después de ver todo lo que he estado haciendo, se dieron cuenta de que no mataría a nadie a sangre fría, no sin una orden del gobierno al menos.

Ella lo había visto matar, pero comprendía que había matado para proteger a otros que eran más débiles e inocentes. La estaba protegiendo a ella, a los niños, a aquellas mujeres, aunque muchas no lo merecieran y a esos isleños que no sabían luchar. Jamás se le ocurriría pensar que era un asesino.

― Y tú, ¿cómo eras de adolescente, Kagome?

Se iba a llevar un buen chasco si esperaba una escabrosa respuesta.

― Pues iba a clase, a la biblioteca y a casa, en ese orden. Todos los días.

― Seguro que alguna vez te soltaste la melena.

― No, eso le tocaba a mi hermano mellizo. — recordó — Somos justamente lo contrario, te sorprendería conocerlo.

― ¿Tienes un hermano mellizo? ― parecía interesado.

― Se llama Souta. Nacimos con siete segundos de diferencia. Él salió alto; yo bajita. Él fue campeón de atletismo; yo de ortografía. Él salía con montones de chicas todos los sábados; yo pasaba el día entero en la biblioteca leyendo.

La miró en ese instante como si ella fuera el ser más adorable y hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, algo que no pudo comprender después de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba dejando bien claro lo aburrida que era desde siempre aun a riesgo de perderlo y él parecía encantado. El golpe que le dio en la cabeza con aquella piedra debió afectarle más de lo que ambos imaginaban.

― No tienes que parecer orgulloso ni nada por el estilo…

― Me pareces fascinante Kagome, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Dudaba que esa palabra tuviera multitud de significados, pero en sus ojos veía grabadas cientos de formas y de situaciones en las que decirle que era fascinante. Tal vez, no fuera tan malo dejarse engatusar un poquito. Al fin y al cabo, una no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanto elogios y a una chica le gustaba que la mimaran.

Después de comer, reiniciaron la marcha. Se aferró fuertemente a él y se cubrió con la túnica de la cabeza a los pies para atravesar el pedregoso camino con la moto. Era imposible mantener la ropa en su sitio con el viento que golpeaba contra ellos por la velocidad a la que iban por más que lo intentara. Decidió aguantarse si el sol le pegaba de lleno. No quería estar pidiéndole cada dos por tres que se detuvieran porque iba a quemarse la piel.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo iban las cosas entre Inuyasha y ella. Aquel primer beso la dejó confusa. Lo que sucedió más tarde en ese mismo día, le dejó las rodillas como un flan. No había pretendido acostarse con Inuyasha por más que lo hubiera imaginado de mil formas diferentes. No obstante, cuando él la besó y se le tiró encima como un salvaje, fue incapaz de rechazarlo. Él era apasionado, estaba descontrolado y denotaba una sensualidad que la había llevado al mismo cielo. Pensó que él tal vez se arrepentiría de sus actos. Lejos de eso, pasó otro día entero en la cama con ella, disfrutando el uno del otro. Fue un día mágico que le había hecho desear quedarse allí para siempre. Por eso, esa mañana intentó retenerlo con juego sucio femenino. Desgraciadamente, él pudo interponer su deber en el último momento.

Ya no sabía nada. ¿Qué eran en ese momento? Empezaron siendo una mujer asustada con una piedra y un soldado. Después, se convirtieron en agente de la CIA y la ciudadana estadounidense a la que proteger y sacar de allí. Luego, pasaron a ser amigos. En ese momento, si habían compartido cama, ¿qué eran? ¿Folla amigos, como solía decir su hermano? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios? Temía tanto salir de esa cama porque no quería que se estropeara el momento, que ambos empezaran a comerse la cabeza sobre su futuro incierto. Dentro de esa cama, solo eran un hombre y una mujer compartiendo lo más maravilloso de ambos.

En la cama, habían compartido algunas confidencias, aunque no todo estuviera dicho y habían probado posturas sexuales que ni siquiera había podido soñar que existieran. Eran posturas que requerían una plena confianza en la otra persona y ella se lo dio todo, al igual que él se lo dio todo a ella. Sabía que no podría hacer con otro hombre lo que había hecho con Inuyasha. De hecho, dudaba que después de eso pudiera acostarse con otro hombre. Inuyasha la había marcado a fuego. Si además le añadía sus dificultades para encontrar pareja…

Hicieron un alto en cuanto el sol empezó a descender. Habían llegado al punto en el que debían estar a esa hora e Inuyasha parecía muy contento de haber cumplido sus objetivos. Tachó su posición en el mapa y escondió la motocicleta, tal y como le habían indicado que lo hiciera.

― Haremos noche entre los árboles. — decidió en voz alta — Pondré trampas alrededor por si alguien intenta sorprendernos. Mañana temprano entraremos en el desierto.

El plan sonaba muy bien de no ser por los tan familiares calambres que acosaban sus lumbares. Se disculpó con él, alegando que necesitaba un momento de intimidad y se adentró entre los árboles con la pistola que él siempre le obligaba a llevar consigo. Apresuradamente, se bajó los pantalones y la braga del bikini y se quejó. El período siempre le llegaba en el peor momento. Según sus cálculos, le tocaba en tres días, ¿no podría haber esperado a entonces? Para cuando terminase, ya estarían en el campamento de la CIA si cumplían el itinerario de Inuyasha. Eso significaba que no habría más sexo. De hecho, era posible que nunca volvieran a hacer el amor a partir de que Inuyasha la dejara en el campamento, a salvo. No obstante, eso era algo en lo que prefería no pensar en ese momento.

En su mochila tenía todo lo necesario para afrontar el momento. Utilizó una compresa y se tomó un antiinflamatorio sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Al día siguiente, el dolor de riñones sería tan insoportable que caminaría doblada. Inuyasha se daría cuenta de que no estaba bien y sabría el motivo esa misma noche en cuanto intentara mantener relaciones sexuales si aún quería tocarla. Todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta si su "relación" continuaba o si se había acabado en el campamento de isleños.

Cuando regresó, encontró fuego. Inuyasha había hecho una pequeña fogata con palos y, para su deleite, estaba calentando las alubias. Por fin iba a tomar comida caliente.

― Creía que no podíamos encender fuego.

― Es una fogata pequeña y los árboles son muy altos aquí. Además, lo vamos a necesitar. ¿No tienes frío? ― la verdad era que sí ― En el desierto hace mucho frío por la noche y lo tenemos al lado.

― ¿Tanto frío hace? He leído algo sobre eso, pero nunca imaginé que…

― ¿Creías que era una leve brisa de verano? He pasado noches enteras en el Sahara. Te aseguro que había temperaturas bajo cero.

No le gustó como sonaba eso; menos aún con sus riñones torturándole las lumbares. Dentro de nada empezaría a doblarse por el dolor. El antiinflamatorio no le hacía nada, y, a decir verdad, no le sorprendía. Nunca habían sido muy efectivos y empezaba tiritar bajo la tela de su túnica.

― Ven aquí.

No dudó en aceptar su oferta. Se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó encantada entre sus brazos. Él era muy cálido. Había descubierto lo cálido que en verdad podía llegar a ser en el día entero que pasaron en aquella tienda de campaña. Era una fuente inagotable de calidez que la inundaba. Intentó ladearse para tener la parte baja de su espalda bien apostada contra su cuerpo caliente y suspiró. Eso sí que le hacía sentir mejor de sus dolores menstruales. Se quedaría toda la noche así.

Inuyasha le ofreció una lata de alubias al cabo de un rato. Comieron en silencio disfrutando del alimento caliente. Eran las primeras alubias de lata que le sabían bien desde que había llegado a esa maldita isla. Inuyasha, a su lado, también parecía estar disfrutándolas y comía con avidez. Terminó antes que ella, pero ella apenas había llegado a la mitad de su lata cuando sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Otro síntoma de su menstruación. Si comía un poco más iba a vomitarlo, lo que sería un desperdicio. No tenían comida de sobra como para vomitarla además. Se lo ofreció a Inuyasha, a sabiendas de que él comía más. Aunque intentó convencerla para que se lo comiera ella, terminó devorándolo tan hambriento como la lata anterior.

― Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña, Kagome.

Eso sí que sonaba mal.

― Puedes intentarlo…

― Verás, lo que me has contado antes sobre tu adolescencia me ha llamado un poco la atención. ― tembló ante lo que el hombre estaría preparando ― ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser virgen?

Nunca le habían preguntado algo así y, aunque la pregunta le sorprendió, no sintió pudor de hablar de ello.

― A los diecinueve.

― ¿Puedo saber cómo? — insistió.

Sí, ¿por qué no? No era nada especialmente extraño o turbulento.

― Estaba harta de ser la única virgen de todo Omaha, así que acepté salir con un chico de mi grado superior que llevaba pidiéndome una cita mucho tiempo. La verdad es que me sorprende que fuera tan persistente cuando lo rechacé en tantas ocasiones.

― Yo puedo entenderlo…

Su comentario la conmovió, pero no se lo dejó entrever y continuó con su historia.

― Se llamaba Houjo y era encantador, la verdad. Salimos un par de veces antes de que me atreviera a tirarme a la piscina. Supongo que fue un poco extraño esa primera vez. No había más que brazos y piernas por todas partes, la camioneta era muy estrecha y a Houjo se le quedó enganchada la bragueta de los pantalones.

― ¡Pobre muchacho! ― se rio.

― Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, continuamos. Sentí dolor y sangré, pero antes de que pudiera enterarme de lo que estaba sucediendo, él había terminado. Me dio pena y no quise decirle que fue un fracaso para no herir su orgullo.

No guardaba un mal recuerdo de Houjo a pesar de todo. Simplemente, no conectaron. No como Inuyasha y ella lo hicieron. Su unión era eléctrica. La primera relación sexual en su vida que verdaderamente disfrutaba. Por fin se sentía mujer y una mujer liberada. El sexo no era simple placer o resultado de un instinto animal. Era mucho más profundo, más íntimo. Lo que para ella antes no fue más que una costumbre obligatoria en una relación, se había convertido en un rito de amor único.

― Fuiste muy compasiva, otras no lo hubieran sido.

― Era la primera vez para los dos, estábamos nerviosos y, aunque yo me había informado bien antes, no fue suficiente.

― La realidad nunca es como aparece en los libros o en las revistas…

En eso tenía razón. Ella, como lectora fiel, había descubierto con el paso de los años que las cosas que leía en sus libros eran muy diferentes y mucho mejores en la realidad. Ahora bien, las palabras de Inuyasha llamaron su atención. ¿Por qué él decía eso?

― ¿Inuyasha?

― Yo solo había leído revistas antes de mi primera vez. Tenía quince años y me enrollé con una chica mucho mayor que yo en un callejón. Por suerte para los dos, ella sabía más que suficiente para que no resultara un fracaso.

Como ella había compartido también su experiencia con él, le alegraba saber que él hacía lo mismo, pero, aun así, se puso celosa de solo pensar esa chica en el pasado de Inuyasha. ¿Sería ella importante para él? Una chica bastante mayor… ¿Y si fue una adulta aprovechándose de un niño en edad de desarrollo? Fuera cual fuera el motivo o la forma en la que ocurrió, le disgustó. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celosa de las aventuras pasadas de Inuyasha, mas algo en su interior gritaba y pugnaba por reclamarlo como su hombre frente a cualquier otra. Quería ser la única.

De repente, sintió los labios de Inuyasha besuqueando su cuello y cualquier otro pensamiento abandonó su mente. Ya no podía pensar, no cuando él estaba haciendo algo tan placentero para ella. Arqueó la espalda sin poder evitarlo. Aquella muestra de placer inicialmente, se convirtió en un doloroso recordatorio de que en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de corresponderlo, por lo que lo mejor sería no enardecerlo. Él le apartó el cabello para tener más accesible su nuca y ella se apartó. Inuyasha se tomó el gesto como un juego y la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras se iba abriendo paso entre los pliegues de su túnica para besar y mordisquear su cuello y sus hombros.

― Inuyasha, para… ― no pudo evitar reírse ― No podemos…

― Mmm… ¡Sí que podemos! ― empezó a rebuscar bajo su túnica con manos ansiosas ― Te prometo que sabré en seguida si alguien se acerca. Estás segura…

― Ese no es el problema…

― Entonces, ¿qué…?

Se escuchó un ruido, el crac de una rama cercana. Los dos se quedaron petrificados en el sitio, sin atreverse a hacer el menor movimiento. Inuyasha no se molestó en apagar el fuego, pues no serviría de nada. Simplemente, agarró la mochila con las provisiones antes de arrastrarla a ella para esconderse entre unos arbustos. Quien quiera que fuera, era muy ruidoso y se comportaba de una forma muy torpe para ser un soldado. O estaba borracho o no era un soldado.

― ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? ― susurró.

― Creo que no son soldados. ― comentó confirmando sus sospechas.

― ¿Son más de uno?

― Yo diría que dos y, a juzgar por el sonido de las pisadas, uno podría ser un niño…

Esperaron pacientemente hasta que dos formas se acercaron al claro en el que ellos cenaron antes. No pudieron verlos claramente porque no estaban lo bastante cerca del fuego, pero Inuyasha tuvo razón al decir que uno era un niño. El otro era una mujer que no callaba. Se estaba quejando de algo. Su acento y su voz le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

― Esto es tan de poca clase… ― se quejó ― Vengo de vacaciones y empieza una guerra… ― suspiró ― ¡Pienso pedir a la agencia que me devuelva el dinero!

Otra persona estafada con la agencia de viajes. Era estadounidense clarísimamente.

― Yo solo quiero volver a casa…

El niño se sentó cerca del fuego; por fin pudieron ver a un adorable niño pelirrojo de entre siete y diez años. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y estaba segura de que no era familia de la otra mujer. Pobrecito.

― Oye, ¿no crees que este fuego será de alguien? ― preguntó el niño.

― ¿De quién va a ser? ― refunfuñó la otra ― Aquí no hay nadie más. Además, ahora lo tengo yo, que no se hubiera marchado si quería conservarlo. ¡Santa rita rita, lo que se da no se quita!

― Pero…

― ¡Cállate mocoso! ― le gritó ― ¡No eres más un incordio!

Menuda mujer tan desagradable; tanto que le resultaba hasta familiar. ¿De qué podría conocerla? Fijó la vista todo lo que pudo en la figura femenina, sufriendo en silencio por el dolor de cabeza que iba en incremento. Cuando la aparentemente desconocida dio un paso hacia el fuego, vio a su peor pesadilla encarnada: Kikio Tama, la jefa de animadoras en el instituto. Entre todas las personas con las que se podría haber encontrado en esa isla, justo tenía que ser ella. ¡Tenían que marcharse de allí!

― Podrían haber dejado también algo de comer… ― se miró las uñas estropeadas ― Necesito pasar un fin de semana completo en un balneario…

Y ella necesitaba salir huyendo de allí. Gateó, intentando alejarse antes de ser descubierta. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, se levantó tras el tronco de un árbol. Inuyasha la miró extrañado desde su posición y la siguió. Sabía lo que él pensaba. Eran ciudadanos estadounidenses, su deber era protegerlos. Sin embargo, si pensaba eso era porque no conocía a Kikio Tama. Por el niño no le importaba, estaría encantada de llevarlo, pero ella…

― Kagome, ¿qué te ocurre?

Quiso decírselo, advertirle sin parecer una mala pécora por querer dejar atrás a Kikio. Entonces, vino un fuerte ataque de nauseas que debía haberse reflejado en su rostro a juzgar por el semblante preocupado de Inuyasha. Tuvo que hacer apego de toda su voluntad para evitar vomitar su cena. Justo cuando reunió las fuerzas para retener la comida en el estómago, se desmayó.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Preguntas:**

 **1\. Si he entendido bien la pregunta, sí que me llegan todos los reviews. No contestaría de no ser así. A mí me llegan al correo aunque a veces no aparecen aquí, en Fanfiction.**

 **2\. Buyo. En algún momento comento que Buyo está en una guardería para animales, donde podrá permanecer mientras Kagome tenga dinero en la cuenta bancaria del que descontar cada mes. De no ser así, su madre podría recogerlo. De todas formas es algo de lo que ya se hablará en su momento, no os preocupéis por esto.**

 **AVISO: el próximo domingo no publicaré, me voy de puente. En un principio no publico hasta el 18 de octubre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Logró cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza. ¿Qué había sucedido? Juraría que estaba bien hacía un momento. Preocupado, acarició su rostro para descubrir que estaba sudoroso y ardiendo. Le tocó la frente y supo instantáneamente que tenía fiebre. Ojalá fuera un simple resfriado o una afección provocada por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Cualquier cosa que no se tratara de alguna enfermedad propia de la zona. No sabía si en esa mochila contarían con los medicamentos adecuados para ayudarla.

Volvió la vista hacia el fuego, donde se encontraban la extraña pareja que había llegado y decidió que no eran peligrosos. La mujer le pareció desagradable y el niño le inspiró cierta pena, pero, si había algo que tenía bien claro, era que los dos eran inofensivos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, levantó a Kagome en volandas contra su pecho y caminó hacia el claro que habían abandonado bruscamente minutos antes. Los dos extraños se pusieron en pie, nerviosos al escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas entre los arbustos que indicaba la cercanía de un intruso. Cuando apareció, empezaron a gritar como locos.

― ¡Alto!

Lo ignoraron para continuar gritando como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo.

― ¡Silencio! ― continuó.

Se negaban a hacerle caso y tampoco huían, solo gritaban.

― ¡Vais a atraer más soldados si no os calláis!

Esas últimas palabras consiguieron por fin llamar la atención de ambos. Se taparon la boca con las manos tratando de serenarse, preocupados por la posible intrusión de más soldados. Él hizo caso omiso de los dos y tumbó a Kagome sobre el suelo, cerca del fuego. Rebuscó en la mochila las toallas que ella siempre llevaba consigo. Dobló la grande y la utilizó como almohada para la joven. La otra la mojó con su cantimplora para refrescarle la cara. ¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba un maldito médico. Por desgracia, sabía que no encontraría ninguno a menos que llegaran hasta el campamento de la CIA. Kagome no estaba en condiciones de atravesar el desierto.

― ¿Crees que la ha matado?

― Parece viva… ― contestó la otra ― Creo que la está ayudando…

― Da mucho miedo…

― Va a matarnos…

Los susurros de la parejita no lo dejaban concentrarse en lo realmente importante en ese momento. Y pensar que minutos antes estaban sentados junto al fuego a punto de hacer el amor como si no estuvieran en mitad de una guerra. Se preguntó si aquello era el destino. Si esos dos no hubieran aparecido, ¿Kagome habría caído enferma? A lo mejor sí o a lo mejor no. Lo verdaderamente importante era que tenía mucha fiebre en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar la forma de bajársela.

Rebuscó entre las cosas que ella robó de una farmacia con manos temblorosas. Su especialidad no eran las enfermedades sino las heridas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se le ocurrió darle una aspirina machacada con agua aun sin estar completamente seguro de que fuera el tratamiento adecuado. Tampoco disponían de la comida adecuada para una enferma ni de las comodidades que necesitaba. Dormir al aire libre no sería beneficioso para ella.

― ¿Vas a matarnos?

No era ningún asesino. Además, tampoco tenía tiempo que perder con la parejita. Como parecían estadounidenses, decidió que lo mejor sería escoger la vía rápida.

― No.

Sacó la billetera de su chaleco antibalas enfadado y se la lanzó para que vieran que era una persona de fiar. Poco después, escuchó gritos de alegría a su espalda mientras peinaba el flequillo de Kagome.

― ¡Han venido a salvarnos! ― exclamó la mujer.

― ¿Volveremos a casa? ― preguntó el niño ― ¿Crees que alguien vendrá a salvar a mis papás?

― ¡Niño, espabila! ― escuchó un sonido parecido al de un capón a su espalda ― ¡Tus padres están muertos!

¿Cómo podía hablarle de esa manera a un niño? Seguro que sus padres debieron morir en uno de los ataque. El niño, por un casual, resultó ser el único superviviente. Pobre muchacho; y ¡qué mujer más desagradable! No sabía tratar en absoluto con un niño y eso que a él tampoco se le daban bien del todo. Seguro que Kagome habría tenido algo adecuado que decir en ese momento. Ella siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para cada momento.

Se volvió hacia ellos, consternado. El niño estaba cabizbajo; la mujer estaba leyendo y releyendo su tarjeta de la CIA como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia ellos y le arrancó la cartera de entre las manos.

― ¡Ay! ― se quejó ― Me has roto mi última uña de porcelana…

¡Qué pena le daba!

― ¿Qué le pasa a esa? ― le preguntó a continuación ― No está muerta, ¿no?

― No lo está.

Y no pensaba permitir que muriera. — añadió para sus adentros. Se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo interior del chaleco, tal y como la guardaba siempre y volvió a arrodillarse junto a Kagome. Estaba muy pálida y respiraba con dificultad. Buscó entre sus cosas la túnica que llevó puesta en el campamento de isleños y se la pasó por encima con la vana esperanza de que le sirviera a modo de manta. A parte de darle una aspirina, ¿qué más podía hacer por ella para aliviarla?

La mujer desagradable se acercó a ellos y se inclinó para echarle un vistazo a Kagome. Sería una pelma, pero sí podía darle cualquier pista para sanarla, sería bien recibida. Sin embargo, más bien la miró como si viera algo familiar en ella. De repente, gritó y la señaló como si acabara de descubrir algo realmente importante.

― ¡Es la rata de biblioteca!

Desde luego, se conocían, lo que no quitaba que a él le desagradara el mote. No consentiría que nadie insultara a Kagome, mucho menos cuando ella no podía defenderse.

― No la llames así. ― le amenazó.

― ¡Es ella! ― exclamó ― ¡Kagome Higurashi!

― ¿De qué os conocéis?

No se fiaba ni un pelo de la nueva.

― Fuimos al mismo instituto. Yo era la jefa de animadoras. — sacó pecho orgullosa — Ella era una empollona que se pasaba el día entero en la biblioteca.

Al fin lo entendía. ¡Animadora! ¿Acaso podría haber esperado algo diferente de esa mujer tan borde y tan desagradable? Había empezado haciendo sus pinitos en el instituto clarísimamente y Kagome, por ser diferente, debió ser el blanco de sus burlas. Kagome había intentado decirle algo antes de desmayarse; seguro que la había reconocido y quería alejarse. Sin embargo, su misión era rescatar a todo ciudadano estadounidense que pudiera encontrar al margen de su personalidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hecho de rescatar a esa mujer no desatara una guerra entre Kagome y ella que les amargara el resto del viaje.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado? ― preguntó ― Y lo más importante, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ― su tono de voz se volvió rencoroso ― Las ratas de biblioteca no vienen a estos sitios… ― se cruzó de brazos ― Siempre intentando llamar la atención.

― ¿Por qué no te callas o haces algo útil? ― exclamó con voz autoritaria ― Tú eliges.

Se calló y, para ser sincero, la prefería callada y sin hacer nada. Él continuó atendiendo a Kagome torpemente. Machacó la aspirina, bebió agua y se la dio de boca a boca. Aunque no reaccionó, supo que había ingerido correctamente la mezcla. Después, continuó refrescándole la frente y comprobando su temperatura a intervalos. No mejoraba y él no era demasiado paciente.

― Mi mamá suele darme un masaje en el estómago…

El niño se había sentado junto a ellos. Estaba tan ensimismado en atender a Kagome que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. ¡No podía bajar la guardia!

― ¿Funciona eso?

― Yo me sentía mejor…

Hizo caso al niño, ya que él no tenía ni una idea mejor y colocó una mano sobre su estómago. Al principio, lo debía estar haciendo mal porque el niño le dijo que era mejor que la masajeara de forma circular. Tomó nota de su observación y, a los pocos minutos, Kagome abrió los ojos abruptamente. Contento de verla despierta, estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando ella se irguió y salió corriendo. Apenas dio dos pasos entre los arbustos, se cayó de rodillas. Corrió tras ella para socorrerla con el corazón desbocado. ¡Que no fuera nada grave!

― ¿Qué te ocurre, Kagome?

― Vo-Voy a… vomitar…

Casi no podía ni hablar del esfuerzo que hacía por retener el vómito. La arrastró hasta unos arbustos lejanos y agarró su melena mientras ella vomitaba toda la cena. Al parecer, el masaje no había hecho el efecto que ellos esperaban.

― ¿Qué me diste? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Cómo?

― Tomé algo… — musitó.

― Una aspirina.

― ¡No!

Se asustó al escucharla. ¿Sería alérgica? No pensó en eso antes de dársela, aunque tampoco tendría lógica que Kagome robara un medicamento al que era alérgica. A no ser que lo hubiera cogido de prisa, sin pensar.

― No puedo tomar eso… ― se recostó contra él con esfuerzo ― Tengo la regla…

Se sonrojó al escucharla. La menstruación de una mujer era uno de los temas de los que menos sabía en el mundo. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con ese asunto y se había burlado con cariño de su hermana pequeña cuando tuvo su primera regla. De repente, se le ocurrió la idea de que, tal vez, Kagome estuviera tan enferma por eso. De ser así, se sentiría muy aliviado, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que podría sobrevivir a ello.

― ¿Te sientes mal por eso?

― Sí, siempre me pongo muy enferma… ― respiró hondo ― Siento causarte problemas…

― No te preocupes, el desierto puede esperar… — su respuesta lo había aliviado visiblemente — ¿Cuánto dura esto?

En verdad no sabía nada del asunto.

― Lo peor pasa en los dos primeros días, pero mis defensas estarán un poco bajas hasta el último día. Suele tardar unos cinco días.

Cinco días. Kagome afirmaba estar bien a los dos días, pero no podía creer que se recuperara tan rápido de unas fiebres en un par de días. Necesitaba reposo y no estaban en una zona demasiado peligrosa. Podría retrasar su viaje perfectamente unos tres o cuatro días para que Kagome estuviera lo bastante recuperada. Además, como se les habían unido la jefa de animadoras y un niño huérfano, tendrían que conseguir más provisiones. Con lo bien que estaban Kagome y él solos. Cumpliría su deber con orgullo, siempre. No obstante, la idea de pasar más tiempo a solas con Kagome se le antojaba de lo más apetecible.

La levantó en brazos sin hacer caso de sus quejas y la llevó de nuevo hacia el fuego para que se calentara. Aunque se había quejado, se lo agradeció con una silenciosa mirada y se calentó las manos. El niño se sentó junto a ella con confianza. Kagome lo miró con curiosidad, ya que la última vez que estuvo consciente, no se conocían.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le preguntó.

― Shippo… — contestó ― Tengo ocho años. ― trató de impresionarla ― ¿Y tú?

― Kagome. — sonrió — Yo tengo veintinueve.

― Entonces, ya tendrás hijos, ¿no?

La pregunta le hizo enrojecer hasta las raíces del cabello. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan encantadora. Luego, la joven bajó la mirada avergonzada, como si le resultara incómodo admitir que a su edad no había formado una familia. Él era unos siete años mayor que ella y tampoco se había casado, ni tenía hijos. No que él supiera al menos. En la mirada de la mujer, sin embargo, se reflejaba que ella era la clase de mujer a la que le gustaría tener una familia con la que compartir su vida. ¿Él querría lo mismo? Nunca se planteó tener una familia ni meditó al respecto; no hasta conocer a Kagome.

― No, no me he casado todavía.

― ¿Por qué? Eres muy guapa.

En eso tenía razón. No podía explicarse todavía que Kagome no estuviera cogida. Era una mujer magnífica en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No encontraba ni un solo defecto en ella; para él todo eran virtudes. Ese pensamiento le aterró. Cuando un hombre no era capaz de encontrar un solo defecto en una mujer…

― Porque no ha aparecido el hombre adecuado, supongo.

― Yo más bien diría que todos huyen espantados.

Se notó la tensión en el ambiente en ese instante. Kagome desvió la mirada del niño hacia la morena e intercambió con ella una mirada gélida. Evidentemente, se odiaban.

― No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Kikio.

― Ni yo a ti. Pensé que tendrías la cara enterrada en tus libros.

― Yo pensé que alguien como tú escogería para ir de vacaciones un sitio con más clase y hombres ricos como Dubái. ― le contestó tan mordazmente que hasta él se sorprendió ― Aunque supongo que con tu sueldo de cajera en la tienda de ultramarinos del pueblo…

La pulla quedó en el aire.

― ¿Sigues siendo virgen o has descubierto lo que es un consolador?

Kagome intentó taparle los oídos al niño inútilmente mientras que él las observaba sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

― ¡Te has vuelto loca! ― le chilló ― Hay un niño delante.

Kikio la ignoró por completo. Después, levantó una mano para mirar sus uñas destrozadas como si nada hubiera sucedido. A esa mujer se la resbalaba todo lo que supusiera implicarse. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que les daría problemas. ¿Se podía considerar legal dejarla atrás?

Kagome dejó de tapar los oídos del niño y lo miró apenada.

― Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar algo tan desagradable.

― No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Ella no se calla nunca, es una charlatana. ― le dijo con la inocencia característica de un niño ― Dice que está casada, pero yo no me lo creo.

― No lo está… ― le susurró Kagome en tono de confidencia ― Fuimos juntas al instituto y, la última vez que hablé con mi madre por teléfono hace dos semanas, me dijo que estaba bien soltera.

Los dos se rieron tras haber compartido ese secreto. No pudo evitar sonreír también al escuchar los susurros de ambos. Se alegró de saber que, al menos, Kagome tenía buena mano con los niños y se sentó junto a ella. Kagome le pidió la mochila y empezó a rebuscar entre los medicamentos.

― Me tomé antes un antiinflamatorio, aunque ya debo haberlo vomitado… ― siguió buscando sin apartar la mirada de él ― Para un futuro, no se puede tomar aspirina con el período. La aspirina es muy mala para el estómago y se suele tener muy revuelto en estos días.

― Lo siento, no tenía ni idea.

De lo malo malo, no sucedió nada que no tuviera solución.

― Por eso te perdono. ― le sacó la lengua.

― Parece que tienes mejor aspecto…

Le tocó la frente y evaluó su estado.

― Creo que aún tienes fiebre, pero ya no estás tan caliente como antes.

Kagome sacó una pastilla de paracetamol y se lo tomó con agua de la cantimplora.

― ¿Podrías hacerme un favor un poco extraño?

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagome captaron por completo su atención. ¿Qué clase de favor iba a pedirle? ¿Era algo íntimo? ¿Algo sexual? Fuera lo que fuese, lo haría sin importarle una nimiedad como un poco de sangre. No era melindroso con Kagone.

― ¿Qué clase de favor?

― Me duelen mucho los riñones, necesito calor en esa zona. ¿Podrías darme un masaje hasta que me duerma? — le pidió — Te lo agradecería mucho…

Aunque su petición lo decepcionó, aceptó darle ese masaje. Kagome acomodó la toalla a modo de almohada y se tumbó boca abajo. La cubrió de nuevo con su túnica y metió la mano bajo la tela, donde hurgó hasta encontrar su suave piel bajo el top. Localizó la zona de los riñones, palpando delicadamente. Se asustó cuando ella gimió por su contacto, pero esa incomodidad inicial de la mujer se convirtió en placer al masajearla trazando círculos. Nunca antes se había imaginado tan siquiera a sí mismo atendiendo a una mujer durante ese momento tan íntimo. Lo único que le importaba era que Kagome necesitaba su ayuda y él haría cualquier cosa para que se sintiera mejor.

El niño se tumbó junto a Kagome, somnoliento. Ella lo instó a meterse bajo la túnica rápidamente. Los dos compartieron almohada y, mientras masajeaba su zona lumbar, los vio dormirse enternecido. Kagome estaba hecha para ser madre, una maravillosa madre. Sin saber por qué, él tuvo ganas de tener hijos por primera vez en su vida. Sintió ganas de ser el padre de los hijos de Kagome.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el alba. Los primeros rayos de sol calentaron su rostro de perfil instándola a abrir los ojos. A su lado derecho, Shippo aún se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Intentó estirar su musculatura sin moverse demasiado para no despertarlo cuando sintió la fuerte y grande mano de Inuyasha sobre su zona lumbar. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, hacia la izquierda, lo vio durmiendo a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el pequeño hueco que dejaron Shippo y ella en la toalla. Se había quedado dormido masajeando rus riñones, ¡qué tierno! A unos metros de ellos, totalmente apartada de la escena, se encontraba Kikio en posición fetal, durmiendo sola. Ella misma se había buscado la soledad por sus desagradables comentarios.

Aún le dolía mucho los riñones y tenía el estómago lo bastante revuelto como para echar su desayuno, pero la fiebre había remitido; ya no le dolía la cabeza al menos. Inuyasha había sabido comportarse muy bien. La había atendido mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Sabía que a los hombres solía repelerles los asuntos de la menstruación de las mujeres, que huían de la regla como de la peste. Inuyasha, en cambio, mantuvo el tipo en todo momento. Era justamente la clase de hombre con el que le gustaría compartir su vida.

El niño musitó algo en sueños; era encantador. Se preguntó si sus padres habrían fallecido en ese infierno y sintió lástima. El pobre estaba solo y asustado en un país desconocido y había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con la peor de las malas pécoras. Por suerte para él, los había encontrado. Inuyasha se aseguraría de llevarlo a casa sano y salvo. Ojalá tuviera familia cercana que pudiera ocuparse de él. Sería toda una pena que se quedara solo en un orfanato o una casa de acogida donde se recogían niños únicamente para cobrar el dinero del estado.

Escuchó un bostezo a su espalda. Al volverse de nuevo, vio a Inuyasha desperezarse tras haber despertado. Apartó la mano de sus riñones cuidadosamente y se sentó para estirarse. Tardó unos minutos en estar del todo satisfecho con sus movimientos. Cuando al fin se volvió hacia ella, la pilló espiándolo.

― Buenos días.

― Buenos días, Inuyasha.

Quería despertar justamente así todos los días de su vida.

― ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

― Cansada y dolorida, pero creo que ya no tengo fiebre.

Lo comprobó inmediatamente. Puso la mano sobre su frente y comparó con la suya. Por un momento, temió que en verdad la encontrara caliente. Cuando él la tocaba, estaba tan cerca de ella y la trataba de esa forma tan tierna, una extraña aunque deliciosa calidez la invadía por dentro.

― No, no tienes fiebre. — dijo al fin — Menos mal, estaba preocupado.

Saber que estaba preocupado por ella le produjo más placer del que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Le encantaba cuando Inuyasha admitía que estaba preocupado por ella o cuando se lo demostraba con sus actos. Su deber era protegerla, llevarla sana y salvo de vuelta a su hogar, no estar preocupado por ella. Eso era de su propia cosecha. Eso tenía que significar algo.

― ¿Desayunamos? ― le preguntó.

― No sé si tengo el estómago bien para…

― Tienes que comer algo para tomarte otra pastilla.

En eso tenía razón. El problema era encontrar para comer algo que no le produjera retortijones de estómago. En silencio, intentando no despertar a los otros, rebuscaron en la mochila. La mayoría de los alimentos tenían vinagre o conservantes para alargar la fecha de caducidad. No se encontraba en condiciones de tomar nada de eso.

― ¡Lo tengo!

¿Qué tenía exactamente? Lo miró sin entender.

― Ayer, cuando llegamos aquí, me pareció ver unos árboles plataneros y cocoteros. ¿Podrás tomar fruta fresca?

― Eso sería estupendo.

― Toma. ― le entregó de nuevo su pistola ― Si alguien viene, dispara primero al aire para avisarme y para intentar asustarlo y, si se acerca mucho a vosotros, no dudes en dispararle a matar.

No dudaría. En el pasado, haber dudado la había puesto en riesgo de muerte en demasiadas ocasiones desde que llegó allí. Había aprendido la lección.

― No dudaré, te lo prometo. ― la idea de que se separaran le preocupó ― ¿Tú estarás bien?

― Solo voy a coger un poco de fruta. ― intentó tranquilizarla ― No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿No estará muy alto?

Podría caerse y abrirse la cabeza y ella ni siquiera se enteraría si no lo acompañaba.

― Soy tan buen trepador como amante… ― la besó sin perder esa sonrisa arrogante suya ― Estaré aquí antes de que puedas echarme de menos.

El problema era que ella ya lo echaba de menos cuando vio su espalda desaparecer entre los árboles. Se abrazó las rodillas, asegurándose de que su cuerpo estaba bien cubierto por la túnica y contempló el cielo azul claro de primera hora de la mañana. Se aventuró a ese viaje con la única esperanza de vivir toda la aventura que le faltaba a su vida. Ahí tenía cuanto había deseado. Un país en guerra, peligro acechando por todas las esquinas, un sexi agente de la CIA… ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica? Su dosis de aventura estaba cubierta para toda una vida con ese viaje.

Casi le entristecía la idea de volver a casa. Sabía lo que le aguardaba al otro lado del desierto, en el campamento de la CIA. La montarían en un helicóptero de vuelta a los Estados Unidos y, probablemente, nunca volvería a saber nada de Inuyasha. La sola idea hacía que su corazón se encogiera. Estaría dispuesta a vivir mil situaciones como aquella para poder volver a verlo. Buscaría conflictos internacionales en los periódicos e iría al centro de los problemas solo para que él la rescatara.

― Inuyasha…

― Demasiado bueno para ti.

Y pensar que había olvidado que Kikio Tama estaba allí con ella. Ojalá nunca se la hubieran encontrado. Por Shippo no le importaba, por supuesto, se alegraba de tenerlo con ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Kikio era otra cuestión. No le deseaba la muerte, ni nada parecido; simplemente, no tendrían que haberse cruzado.

― Métete en tus asuntos.

― ¡Ja! En el instituto no eras tan contestona.

― En el instituto me importaba menos todavía lo que tú hicieras. Pasaba de ti, todo el mundo lo sabía y, por eso, nadie se reía de tus ridículas bromas.

― No eran bromas, querida. ― se jactó ― Eran insultos.

Claro que eran insultos, pero ella todavía intentaba ser una persona políticamente correcta a pesar de encontrarse en esa situación. Kikio Tama había sido su peor pesadilla durante el instituto. Era verdad que pasaba de ella, era verdad que sus compañeros no le hacían caso al ver su sosa reacción y, aun así, era imposible olvidarse de que ese ser insoportable existía. Se burló de sus gafas, de su ropa, de sus aficiones y de los lugares que frecuentaba (la biblioteca). Sus compañeros no le reían las gracias aunque tampoco la callaban hasta que su hermano mellizo se enteró de lo que sucedía. Una tarde, después de clase, la arrinconó. Desgraciadamente para Kikio, no la agarró para lo que ella precisamente desearía de Souta. La amenazó por molestar a su hermana, lo que enfureció a la animadora. Nunca volvió a decirle nada; tampoco dejó de odiarla. Por aquella época, Kikio estaba loquita por su hermano, habría hecho cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Seguro que debía estar mordiéndose las uñas al ver lo rico y exitoso que se estaba volviendo.

Al ver como trataba de peinarse con los dedos, pensó que podría ofrecerle su propio cepillo. O eso podría haber hecho si se tratara de la madre Teresa de Calcuta. Una cosa era impedir que muriera; otra muy distinta hacerle la pelota. Además, estaba segura de que Kikio no tardaría en asestar el siguiente golpe.

― ¿Sabes? Solo está contigo porque no ha encontrado a ninguna otra mujer desde que llegó…

Era tan sumamente predecible que casi suspiró.

― Si pensar eso te hace feliz, tú misma.

― Cariño, es una pena que te hayas encontrado justamente conmigo. Nunca podrás competir conmigo y ni siquiera tendré que hacer nada para que él me persiga.

Como si quisiera demostrarlo, se sentó apoyando las palmas de las manos a la espalda, de tal manera que su cuerpo arqueado destacaba sus pechos y sus largas piernas cruzadas se veían preciosas. Desearía que Kikio hubiera perdido su buen tipo de jefa de animadoras, pero, al parecer, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

― Inuyasha no es como los hombres con los que tú te codeas. — recordó en voz alta — Él nunca caería tan bajo.

― Di lo que quieras, pero ya veremos a quién escoge.

¡Cómo la odiaba! Estaba segura de que Inuyasha ni siquiera era su tipo; a ella le iban los guaperas de revista con pasta y no los hombres en verdad atractivos dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para salvar a civiles inocentes. Esa mujer tenía un gusto pésimo. Su única buena elección en la vida había sido su hermano. Aquello lo hacía solo para intentar fastidiarla. Lo peor de todo era que lo estaba consiguiendo. Su actitud prepotente la enervaba.

― Todavía debe dolerte mucho que mi hermano no quiera ni verte.

Al ver su ceño fruncido, supo que dio justo en el clavo.

― Bueno, ya veremos a quién escoge.

― ¿Me estás desafiando?

Tuvo la osadía de mirarla con descaro.

― Suerte, querida, contra mí la necesitarás.

No podía creer que a esas alturas de la vida todavía tuviera ese comportamiento tan infantil y mezquino. No iba a caer tan bajo como para contestar a sus provocaciones intentando llamar la atención de Inuyasha con penosas posturitas. Estaba convencida de que valía mucho más que eso, de que no necesitaba exhibirse como un pedazo de carne. Inuyasha la quiso mucho antes solo por ser ella misma; eso era lo que contaba.

El agente de la CIA escogió ese momento para aparecer con un par de cocos y un racimo de plátanos. Temió que se percatara del buen cuerpo que tenía la mujer a pesar de su fanfarronería inicial. Para su regocijo, Inuyasha no le echó ni un vistazo.

― Espero que te gusten, tienen buena pinta.

Cogió un plátano agradecida, lo abrió y lo mordió.

― ¡Qué dulce!

Le ofreció para que lo probara y él mordió de su plátano encantado. Aquella confianza que había surgido entre ellos era demasiado mágica como para que Kikio la rompiera con sus ridículos juegos. Justo cuanto estaba a punto de abrir el coco para ella, Kikio se le echó al cuello, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

― ¡Anoche no me fijé en lo guapo que eres!

― Suele pasar.

Él continuó con su labor sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, pero tampoco la apartó de su cuello. Kikio apretaba sus senos contra su costado con descaro. Inuyasha no hizo nada para que se alejara. ¿Por qué demonios no la apartaba? ¿Acaso le gustaba? Si eso era lo que quería, ella también tenía pecho y tenía más talla que Kikio. También estaba con la regla, totalmente indispuesta mientras que Kikio no. Y, ¡demonios! ¡Tenía amor propio! No se comportaría como Kikio.

― Cuando todo esto se acabe, te invitaré a una buena cena en mi apartamento para agradecerte.

Inuyasha ni se molestó en contestar; ella los miró enfadada. La falta de respuesta de Inuyasha empezaba a resultarle de lo más molesta. ¿Por qué demonios no la apartaba? Muy bien, la suerte estaba echada. Si Kikio Tama quería jugar, aquello sería la guerra.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Permanecieron durante dos tortuosos y agobiantes días enteros detenidos en el mismo lugar a la espera de que ella se sintiera mejor. Para cuando sus riñones dejaron de doler, casi no tenían provisiones. Shippo y Kikio habían llegado hambrientos hasta ellos. No había forma de que pudieran negarles la comida. Esos dos imprevistos provocaron que en la mochila no tuvieran provisiones suficientes para atravesar el desierto. Podrían hacerlo solo con agua y sin comida, era una opción, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a soportar a Kikio con el estómago vacío, así que Inuyasha tomó una determinación.

― Iré al supermercado en la ciudad.

Los tres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, sorprendidos por su determinación. Ella ya sabía que él había hecho eso antes, que lo hizo por ella, para salvarla. En aquella ocasión, estaba inconsciente y no se enteró de nada. En ese momento, era totalmente diferente. La sola idea de pensar en Inuyasha enfrentándose a los soldados en la ciudad la angustiaba. ¿Y si no podía volver en esa ocasión? ¿Y si lo atrapaban? Nada bueno podía esperarle de ser capturado.

― Os dejaré armas para que podáis defenderos, pero, si podéis huir en vez de luchar, no dudéis en hacerlo.

Kikio y Shippo asintieron con la cabeza mientras lo escuchaban atentamente. Ella ya se sabía ese protocolo de memoria y se limitó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido y el corazón encogido. No quería que fuera.

― ¿Lo habéis entendido todo?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza de nuevo.

― ¡Oh, Inuyasha eres tan valiente!

Apretó los puños al escuchar a Kikio. La muy descarada estaba sacudiendo los pechos a propósito para que él la mirara. Sin embargo, no supo interpretar la mirada que Inuyasha le dirigió. ¿La miró con desdén o con interés?

― Recordad, no os hagáis los héroes.

Ella también tomó su propia determinación entonces.

― Voy contigo.

Inuyasha dejó caer de entre sus manos el arma que estaba preparando para Kikio, algo insólito en él, y se volvió hacia ella como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo. Tanto Shippo como Kikio la contemplaron también con la incredulidad pintada en la cara. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, que se había vuelto loca y en verdad debía estarlo porque se había enamorado de Inuyasha Taisho. No tenía intención de permitir que se pusiera en peligro él solo.

― Kagome, no puedes venir… — musitó — ¡Es peligroso!

― Eso lo decidiré yo solita.

Su respuesta lo enfadó clarísimamente. No le gritó, ni frunció el ceño, ni adoptó su pose habitual de enfado, pero supo interpretar su silencio a la perfección. Antes de que nadie más lo notara, la agarró, tiró de su muñeca para levantarla y, sin decir una palabra, la arrastró hacia los árboles para hablar en privado. Si creía que iba a convencerla para no acompañarlo con esa actuación de macho dominante, lo llevaba claro. Era testaruda de nacimiento.

― ¿Te has vuelto loca? ― le riñó cuando estuvieron solos ― ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es ir a la ciudad!

― ¡Por eso mismo quiero ir!

― ¿Tú te estás escuchando?

La verdad era que eso no había sonado tan bien como en su cabeza. Tenía que replantearlo.

― Bueno, entiéndeme… yo…

― Tú eres una loca suicida. ― la acusó ― Te quedarás aquí y descansarás. ¿Tengo que recordarte que ayer mismo apenas podías moverte?

Era muy desconsiderado por su parte recordarle ese momento de debilidad y le miró de forma reprobatoria para demostrarle que no aprobaba sus crueles comentarios. A continuación, se cruzó de brazos para demostrarle que no pensaba ceder ni un ápice. Luego, lo miró con altivez, algo que había aprendido de Kikio Tama; probablemente, la única cosa que aprendió de ella. Si Inuyasha pensaba que iba a convencerla para que se quedara allí sola esperándolo con el corazón en un puño, todavía no conocía la cabezonería de los Higurashi. ¡Era legendaria!

― ¡No vendrás! ― repitió, impasible.

Los dos se quedaron de brazos cruzados, el uno frente al otro, mirándose con los ceños fruncidos, apretando con fuerza los dientes para competir a ver quién aguantaba más de los dos. De repente, tras unos instantes de tensión, sus ceños de aflojaron y los dos se empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo de lo cómico de la situación. Inuyasha suspiró el primero, rompió la distancia entre los dos y colocó sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros para tirar de ella hacia él hasta que se unieron en un estrecho abrazo. Quiso llorar en ese momento por dos motivos: el primero, porque Inuyasha no la abrazaba desde que apareció Kikio; y, el segundo, porque nunca la había abrazado de ese modo, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Nunca la había abrazado ningún hombre de esa forma.

Ocultó la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para evitar que viera las brillantes lágrimas en sus ojos y se aferró a él con fuerza. No quería que la soltara nunca aunque era consciente de que lo haría en cuestión de segundos. Así pues, cuando sintió que aflojaba su agarre, lo estrechó más fuertemente entre sus brazos, obligándolo a no romper el abrazo. Entendiendo el gesto, él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos con fuerza.

― Entiéndeme, Kagome. ― musitó con los labios pegados a su cabello ― No quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

Era muy tierno que se preocupara por ella, tanto que se le estaba desbocando el corazón en el pecho. No obstante, él no entendía que ella también se sentiría muy mal, preocupado por él, angustiada.

― Estaré preocupada por ti si vas solo…

― Kagome…

Se separaron ligeramente para mirarse a los ojos, presos del hechizo que los había embrujado a ambos desde que se conocieron. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron por primera vez en los últimos dos días. No fue un beso apasionado, agresivo, ni salvaje como los que solían compartir. Fue lento, tierno, suave y realmente placentero para los dos. Aquel beso decía más de ella, de sus sentimientos, de lo que hubiera deseado decir. Aun así, Inuyasha le había correspondido; no salió huyendo de su corazón. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

― Tú, en verdad… — tragó hondo — ¿Estarás preocupada por mí?

― ¿No acabo de decírtelo?

¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Parecía como si acabara de ver un fantasma. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Necesitaba un espejo.

― Mis padres han sido las únicas personas que se han preocupado por mí… — admitió al fin, dando por terminadas todas sus preocupaciones estéticas — Yo nunca les hice caso, solo les di más motivos para que se preocuparon. Es la primera vez que alguien más…

Se sonrojó por sus palabras y bajó la vista avergonzada y feliz. Quería ser esa persona especial que siempre se preocupara por Inuyasha.

― Por favor, vayamos juntos. ― le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos ― Me sentiré mejor así y tú no dejarás que me ocurra nada, los dos lo sabemos.

En respuesta a su súplica, la soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella con las manos agarradas detrás de la espalda, como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Lo observó con el corazón en un puño, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo, rezando para que Inuyasha cambiara de opinión. No quería que fuera él solo; no quería comerse la cabeza pensando que a lo mejor no volvía a verlo. Él era fuerte, lo había visto en acción. Sabía que era imbatible en combate, pero no era invencible. Si le hacían una emboscada, si le apuntaba un francotirador o… ¡No quería seguir pensando en todas las posibilidades!

Inuyasha dio por finalizada su larga reflexión con un suspiro. Entonces, la miró con determinación. Ya había tomado una decisión.

― Vendrás conmigo.

Saltó de alegría e incluso gritó y le echó los brazos al cuello para llenarle la cara de besos. Él se dejó mimar un poco al principio, pero, como si acabara de recordar algo importante, la agarró y la apartó de él para darle instrucciones.

― Me obedecerás, Kagome.

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

― Esto no es una broma. Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga al pie de la letra. — le advirtió — Si por cualquier razón te pidiera que huyas y me dejes allí, también lo harás.

¡No podía hacer eso! No podía pedirle algo semejante. ¡No lo haría!

― Pe-Pero…

― Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones, no vendrás.

Bien, la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. La opción de ir con él bajo esas condiciones no le gustaba nada, pero le gustaba mucho menos la opción de quedarse allí esperándolo con la idiota de Kikio parloteando sobre lo fácil que le estaba resultando quitárselo. Ni en sus mejores sueños conseguiría quitarle a Inuyasha. Aunque él decidiera no volver a verla tras regresar a Estados Unidos, sabía que tampoco buscaría a Kikio. Inuyasha tenía mucho mejor gusto.

Inuyasha le insistió con la mirada. Tenía que decidirse de una vez.

― Está bien, acepto.

― Júramelo. ― le exigió.

Sí que era metódico.

― Te lo juro.

Aceptó su juramento con un gruñido tan masculino que se le olvidó respirar. Si estuvieran solos y ella no tuviera la regla… Como justamente se encontraba en la situación contraria, se dejó agarrar, intentando olvidar lo cálido que era su contacto y lo siguió de vuelta hacia su improvisado campamento de refugiados. Kikio y Shippo discutían, tal y como ya era costumbre, sobre uno de los muchos caprichos de la mujer. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no era más que un niño? Nunca había visto algo semejante en una persona adulta. Kikio siempre sería egoísta y caprichosa.

― Kagome y yo iremos juntos a la ciudad. Vosotros nos esperaréis aquí.

Les cayó toda una sarta de quejas y de lloriqueos. Kikio no dejaba de despotricar sobre lo cruel que era por dejarla allí; Shippo suplicaba que no lo dejaran solo con la morena.

― ¡Silencio! ― ordenó Inuyasha ― La decisión ya está tomada.

Tiró de ella, dispuesto a que se pusieran en marcha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero las palabras a su espalda los detuvieron.

― Iremos con vosotros.

Los dos se volvieron hacia Kikio pensando que debía haberse vuelto loca. ¿Tan celosa estaba de que tuviera una relación con Inuyasha que estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro su vida? No podía creerlo. Sabía que Kikio no lo quería, que solo jugaba para fastidiarla a ella, mas nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar tan lejos por su estúpida rivalidad. Además, estaba claro que Shippo no se podía quedar solo. Miró a Inuyasha horrorizada, rezando para que encontrara una solución al problema.

― No vendréis. ― contestó tajante ― Os quedaréis aquí.

― ¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo? Podemos seguiros si nos da la gana.

Nunca en toda su vida como agente de la CIA había sido chantajeado de esa manera tan descarada por una civil. Había permitido que Kagome lo acompañara porque ella estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Además, tenía razón al decir que no estaría más segura en ningún otro sitio que no fuera a su lado. Ahora bien, llevarse también al centro de los problemas a la charlatana de Kikio y a un niño pequeño era algo que no podía permitir. Para su desgracia, la mujer obstinada no quería ceder y era demasiado arriesgado marcharse poniendo a prueba si su amenaza era cierta o no. Por eso, terminó permitiéndoles acompañarlos con un gruñido.

Los últimos días habían sido de descanso. No dormía tanto desde que se lanzó en paracaídas sobre esa maldita isla. Tampoco se había preocupado tanto por el bienestar de una persona desde que su madre tuvo aquel accidente de coche que la había dejado coja de por vida cinco años atrás. Sabía que lo que Kagome estaba sufriendo era algo natural para las mujeres, que estaría bien, que se pasaría al igual que todos los meses. Ninguno de esos pensamientos evitaba que él mismo se sintiera mal cada vez que ella rechazaba la comida por temor a no retenerla en el estómago o cuando se tumbaba en posición fetal, retorciéndose de dolor. Le había dado largos masajes en los riñones y no se había separado de su lado a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario durante los últimos dos días.

Shippo también le había hecho compañía a Kagome. Sabía de muy buena mano que la había ayudado a mantener los ánimos levantados. El niño le hacía sonreír, era todo un bromista, justo lo que ella necesitaba. También sabía que Kagome estaba muy preocupada por él aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Sabía lo que sucedería con Shippo en cuanto volvieran a Estados Unidos. Buscarían a sus familiares cercanos y les preguntarían si querían ocuparse de él. Si aceptaban, podía tener la suerte de vivir con unas buenas personas o la mala suerte de tener una horrible familia. Si rechazaban la oferta, iría directo a un orfanato del estado, desde el cual podría ser o no adoptado. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un caso así.

Kikio era un caso aparte. Era una de las mujeres más desagradables que había tenido la mala fortuna de conocer en toda su vida. Justo la clase de mujer que había temido que fuera Kagome al conocerla, la clase de mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta. Por Kagome, sabía que fueron juntas al instituto y que nunca se llevaron demasiado bien. Por Kikio, sabía que ella era la maravillosa jefa de animadoras y Kagome una rata de biblioteca. ¿Rata de biblioteca? ¿Qué sabría ella? Seguro que no sabía ni leer en condiciones. La cuestión era que no lo dejaba en paz. Se pasaba el día entero encima de él, diciéndole lo maravilloso que era, lo mucho que lo adoraba y lo genial que sería que ellos dos se vieran después de volver a casa. Ahora bien, él sabía que no era su tipo, que estaba haciendo todo aquello porque se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre Kagome y él. Solo quería fastidiar a su enemiga. Ante ese descubrimiento, decidió pasar del asunto, aunque temía que Kagome se lo tomara como una verdadera ofensa. Kikio no querría volver a verlo después de todo aquello ni aunque él quisiera, pero Kagome era otro asunto. A ella sí que quería volver a verla.

El hecho de que otra persona ajena a su familia estuviera preocupada por él era un concepto nuevo, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido. ¡Era tan maravilloso! Cuando Kagome le dijo que estaba preocupada por él, que no podía quedarse allí sola pensando en lo que a él podría sucederle, se le ablandó el corazón hasta tal punto que habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. No quería preocuparla, no quería que ella sufriera por él y, al mismo tiempo, la idea lo fascinaba. Nunca había tenido una relación seria. Sus relaciones anteriores se basaban en algún polvo que otro en un callejón durante su adolescencia y relaciones basadas únicamente en el sexo en su época adulta. Nada que afectara a sus sentimientos o a los de otra persona. Nada basado en el amor hasta entonces.

Se adentraron en la ciudad escondiéndose entre los escombros de edificios y monumentos, utilizando las puertas de los edificios de oficinas para cubrir grandes distancias ocupadas por los soldados. No se molestaron en ir demasiado lejos, no merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Por eso, entraron en el primer supermercado que encontraron. Antes de entrar, él hizo las comprobaciones pertinentes para asegurar el perímetro. Una vez dentro con su séquito, bloqueó la puerta y dejó preparada la salida de emergencia por si a algún soldado se le ocurría entrar. La puerta bloqueada sería un muy buen aliciente para que llamara a toda una milicia.

Kagome se llevó a Shippo a la cafetería en cuanto llegaron. Decía que un niño debía tomar leche y Shippo llevaba dos semanas sin probar ni un poco. Escuchó a Kikio decir algo sobre que iba a buscar cosméticos. A pesar del deseo que sintió de dar su opinión sobre esa estúpida idea en su situación, se calló para ser políticamente correcto. No era ningún juez, no juzgaba a los civiles; solo los protegía. Se decidió a inspeccionar los pasillos mientras los otros cubrían sus necesidades para revisar el listado de productos disponibles para su travesía. Ese supermercado tenía toda la pinta de no haber sido asaltado todavía. Tal vez, estuvieran mejor organizados de lo que imaginaba, tomando los supermercados uno por uno para no encontrarse sin nada repentinamente. Fuera como fuese, tenían de todo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, vio al niño sentado sobre un taburete, tomándose una gran taza de cola cao con tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa. Se sentó a su lado con mirada suplicante. Kagome tomaba café en ese momento y le ofreció una taza que tomó encantado. No probaba café desde que cayó en esa isla.

― El pan de molde estaba caducado desde hace una semana, pero, al tostarlo, puede ser comestible hasta dos semanas después de su fecha de caducidad. ― comentó mientras le ponía delante el plato repleto de tostadas que ella había preparado ― Si quieres, no te morirás.

No dudaba de su palabra. Cogió un par de tostadas y las untó con mantequilla; la mermelada no le gustaba. Mordió encantado el pan, recordando los desayunos en su propio apartamento. Después, probó el café. Era el mejor café que había probado en toda su vida. Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza en ese momento. Lo recordó diciéndole que encontraría a la mujer de su vida cuando esta le preparara el café a su gusto sin saberlo de antemano. Miró a Kagome sin poder dar crédito. ¿Ella era la mujer de su vida?

― ¿Dónde está Kikio? ― preguntó el niño.

La sola mención de la otra mujer fue suficiente para tensar el ambiente.

― Dijo algo de unos cosméticos…

― Típico de ella. ― musitó Kagome enfadada ― Aunque estamos en guerra, no puede dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

Prefirió quedarse calladito, hacer como que no le importaba en absoluto aunque estuviera muy de acuerdo con ella. Odiaba tener que ser políticamente correcto durante las misiones. A veces, deseaba decirle algunas cosas a los desagradecidos civiles que le tocaban. Kikio era una de esas civiles que se estaba buscando una reprimenda a pulso. Si su actitud no mejoraba… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su obligación era rescatarlos con el menor número de daños posibles. Estaba completamente fuera de su jurisdicción insultarlos, pegarlos, castigarlos o incluso decidir no rescatarlos. Solo podía dejar a un civil en tierra hostil si firmaba un documento donde renunciaba a la ayuda de su país. Desearía que Kikio lo firmase en ocasiones.

Intentando apartar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente, recordó que Kagome parecía molesta porque su ropa no era adecuada para ese sitio. Vio una sección de moda que, aunque no era ninguna maravilla, podría cubrir sus necesidades básicas.

― Si quieres, hay ropa aquí. Podrías conseguir algo más adecuado para el desierto.

― Tal vez lo haga mientras desayunáis. Asegúrate de que se toma toda la leche, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza y la vio marcharse en la dirección que él le indicó. Cuando bebió de nuevo de su taza, la cara de susto del niño le llamó la atención. Siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta ver una enorme jarra de cristal llena de cola cao. ¿Pretendía que se bebiera todo eso?

Avanzó entre los pasillos buscando la ropa que Inuyasha le había prometido. Hacía días que rezaba para encontrar una tienda de ropa, algo con lo que vestirse adecuadamente para ese tiempo y para ella. Estuvo a punto de gritar bingo cuando dio con la sección de moda. Atravesó la zona masculina y se detuvo un rato en la de niño para seleccionar algunas prendas para Shippo. El pobre tenía la ropa llena de agujeros y manchas. Seguro que agradecería algo nuevo y más cómodo. A continuación, se detuvo en la sección de mujeres, donde empezó a rebuscar.

― Estos pantalones largos parecen cómodos… ― palpó la tela color beige ― y el tejido es muy apropiado para este tiempo…

Se quitó los short vaqueros allí mismo, aprovechando que estaba sola y se subió los pantalones para comprobar que la talla fuera la correcta. Le quedaban perfectos. Encontró un top azul celeste parecido al suyo que también se probó. Bien, estaba conjuntada y todo lo quedaba bien. Su siguiente paso fueron los zapatos. Se le cocerían los pies con unas playeras y no quería volver a ver unas chanclas en un tiempo largo. Se decidió por unas bailarinas de tela muy cómodas y flexibles con una suela lo bastante gruesa como para no agujerearse con facilidad.

― Ropa interior… ― musitó en ese momento ― Necesito ropa interior.

La lencería había sido su mayor deseo desde que se inició la guerra. Odiaba lavar y relavar una y otra vez su braga de bikini, la cual no podía usar durante un día entero hasta que se secara. Con el período, no pudo cambiársela ni una vez. Ese era el momento indicado para asegurarse ropa que complementara su higiene diaria. Con ese pensamiento en mente, escogió un conjunto negro que se probó en los probadores de la tienda. Se lo dejó puesto. Ya era hora de cambiar. Volvió a vestirse y regresó a la zona de la ropa interior para coger un par de conjuntos más con los que alternarse cada día y un paquete de bragas de algodón por si acaso.

Con eso ya estaba lista para el viaje. Se disponía a marcharse cuando vio un montón de vestidos que le hicieron detenerse. Sin poder resistirlo, los examinó uno por uno hasta dar con uno que sacó del montón para mirarlo mejor. No era para nada adecuado, pero, por alguna razón, quiso probárselo. Se quitó toda la ropa excepto las bragas y se puso el vestido allí mismo. Nunca antes había llevado un vestido amarillo.  
Descubrió sorprendida que no le quedaba mal. Atado al cuello con unas finísimas tiras favorecía su pecho con un ancho escote en uve y se ajustaba deliciosamente a todas sus curvas hasta la mitad del muslo. Era la clase de vestido atrevido que ella no había llevado nunca.

Giró delante del espejo, intentando verse a sí misma desde todos los ángulos. ¿Le parecería más interesante a Inuyasha si vestía de esa forma? Aunque estaba mal decirlo por su parte, se veía genial. Nunca se había visto tan sexi. ¡Demonios! Estaba haciendo el tonto como Kikio con sus cosméticos. Se suponía que no estaban de paseo allí.

― ¡Qué vestido más sexi!

Se volvió avergonzada, cruzando los brazos delante de su cuerpo para protegerse de la mirada de Inuyasha. La había descubierto admirándose en el espejo como si fuera una narcisista.

― Aunque la mujer que lo lleva es más sexi…

Inuyasha se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió mientras apartaba el cabello de su hombro, echándolo hacia su espalda.

― Lo siento… ― se disculpó ― Ya había terminado. Vi los vestidos y…

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? Si no te lo hubieras probado, me habría perdido esto.

Para remarcar sus palabras más gráficamente, agarró su mano y le hizo girar sobre sí misma como si fuera la muñequita de una caja de música para verla al completo.

― ¡Guao! ― exclamó ― ¡Estás perfecta!

Y ella se sentía exactamente así cuando él la miraba y le hablaba de esa forma. Sus brazos fuertes y musculosos la rodearon antes de que pudiera predecirlo y la estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Inuyasha la besó de esa forma tan sensual y excitante que despertaba la pasión en su cuerpo.

― Inuyasha, aún no puedo…

¡Maldita menstruación! Todavía le faltaba todo ese día y parte del siguiente para que terminara por completo.

― Shhhhhhhhh. ― mordió su clavícula juguetonamente ― Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer…

Volvieron a besarse y se movieron buscando alguna superficie sobre la que sentarse o tumbarse. Inuyasha dio con un taburete, se sentó y la ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo metiendo las manos bajo su falda. Se besaron con salvajismo mientras las manos de cada uno acariciaban al otro ansiosamente hasta que el sonido de un objeto, quizás un bote, cayendo al suelo, los asustó.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Al volverse, vieron no muy lejos de allí un bote de crema rodando por el suelo. Debía estar mal colocado, ya que no se veía a nadie cerca. Lo ignoraron al deducir que no estaban en peligro y continuaron a lo suyo.

Los observó con los puños apretados desde su escondite. Se había peinado su enmarañada melena, se había depilado con una cuchilla, se limpió como pudo la cara con leche y crema facial y estaba maquillada, pero, cuando iba a pasar al pasillo de las cremas para el cuerpo y los utensilios para el cuidado dental, los vio. Estaban en la sección de ropa, Kagome llevaba un vestido muy sexi que no pegaba para nada con ella y se lo estaban pasando pipa mientras ella no echaba un polvo desde hacía meses. ¿Cómo esa mojigata podía mantener a ese hombre junto a ella? Se le había insinuado, estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él para quitárselo. ¿Por qué la rechazaba? ¿Qué tenía la rata de biblioteca que a ella le faltara? La odiaba desde el instituto. Ella, sin ser animadora ni reina del baile de fin de curso, le quitaba a todos los hombres y se hacía la inocente. En esa ocasión no iba a fallar. ¡No volvería a humillarla!

El vestido hacía tiempo que se encontraba arrugado en su cintura y la camiseta de Inuyasha había desaparecido. No podían dejar de besarse ni un solo instante, el ambiente estaba cada vez más caldeado. Le estaba insistiendo para hacer el amor aunque ella aún sangrara, decía que no le importaba la sangre. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, en verdad estaba a punto de aceptarlo. Tenía más ansias de él que nunca y no había leído en ninguna parte que fuera imposible hacerlo en su estado o que fuera malo.

― Inuyasha… — musitó dispuesta a darle la respuesta que él tanto deseaba.

― ¡Kagome!

Los dos saltaron del taburete y se colocaron bien la ropa frenéticamente al escuchar la voz de Shippo. Shippo estaba muy cerca. Si el niño no se hubiera decidido por buscarla a gritos, los habría encontrado en plena faena. No podía ni imaginar el efecto que eso podría tener en la mente aún inocente del niño.

Inuyasha se puso una camiseta blanca de algodón que cogió de la tienda y se adelantó para darle tiempo para que se vistiera en condiciones. Aprovechó para quitarse el vestido y volvió a ponerse la ropa que había escogido para lo que quedaba de viaje. Para cuando apareció Inuyasha con el niño, ya estaba lista., como si nada hubiera sucedido aunque por dentro todavía estuviera ardiendo. Quedarse a medias era lo peor. En ese momento más que nunca, desearía haber aceptado la oferta de Inuyasha a la primera. Seguro que podrían haberse aliviado antes de que llegara Shippo.

Lo mejor era simular normalidad ante el niño.

― ¿Por qué no te pruebas esto, Shippo? ― le entregó el montoncito de ropa que había apartado ― Tu ropa está rota.

― Claro.

El niño se dirigió hacia el probador sin tener la menor sospecha de lo tensos que estaban ambos por su repentina aparición. Intercambiaron miradas ansiosos cuando estuvieron solos porque no habían podido terminar lo empezado e Inuyasha le prometió con la mirada que no lo dejaría pasar. Nada podría haberle alegrado más que leer esa promesa en su mirada.

Se frotó los ojos al sentirlos irritados. Hacía unos días que las lentillas estaban perdiendo su efectividad. No podría aguantar por más tiempo con ellas.

― ¿Crees que tendrán lentillas aquí? ― le preguntó a Inuyasha.

― ¿Usas lentillas?

Claro, nunca le había dado ningún indicio para creer que lo hiciera. Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de que sin gafas o lentillas solo veía manchas borrosas.

― Sí, no veo nada sin ellas. — explicó brevemente.

― Había una sección de farmacia… — recordó — Igual tienes suerte y puedes aprovechar para reponer tu botiquín.

― Buena idea. ― le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Cuida de Shippo.

Decidió dejarlo a cargo de Shippo para recorrer ella sola los pasillos en busca de la famosa farmacia. Teniendo en cuenta que la sección de cosmética estaba allí al lado, no debía estar demasiado lejos. Eran dos secciones que solían presentarse bastante cercanas en los supermercados. Efectivamente, la encontró justo un pasillo antes de la sección de fruta y uno después del de cosmética. Frunció la nariz con desagrado por el olor. Casi toda la fruta estaba pasada.

Rebuscó entre los estantes con ansiedad mientras notaba como el picor en sus globos oculares iba en aumento. Desde que se había vuelto consciente de esa molestia, le dolía más que antes. Tenía que quitarse las lentillas antes de que sus ojos se irritaran tanto que no pudiera ponerse otras lentillas. Encontró entonces la estantería con las lentillas. No pudo menos que dar gracias a que tenían su número con un suspiro de puro alivio cuando dio con la caja. Lamentablemente, eran de usar y tirar, para unas horas. Solo había tres cajas de tres pares de lentillas cada una. Si usaba una caja al día o intentaba estirarlo para usar dos pares de lentillas al día, aguantaría hasta el campamento de la CIA.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y cogió un bote de colirio. Se quitó las lentillas con esfuerzo sin poder evitar llorar. Odiaba su vista. A continuación, se echó unas gotas de colirio en los ojos para la irritación. ¡Cómo escocía! No podría ponerse las lentillas en un buen rato. En ese momento veía tanto como si acabara de despegar los ojos tras una noche de profundo sueño. Le recordaba a la sensación de cada mañana en su apartamento, cuando abría los ojos y buscaba las gafas palpando con una mano la mesilla de noche.

Su intención era de esperar relajada a que terminara el efecto, pero Inuyasha la agarró por detrás y la levantó bruscamente.

― ¡Tenemos que irnos!

A juzgar por su urgencia, los soldados debían haber descubierto que alguien había tomado el supermercado. ¡Justo en ese momento!

― Inuyasha no veo nada ahora y no puedo ponerme las lentillas hasta dentro de un rato…

La creyó al ver que lo buscaba con sus manos como si no supiera que estaba justo frente a ella. Le arrebató las cajas con las lentillas para guardarlas en la mochila que había llenado apresuradamente con latas en conserva y se inclinó para levantarla y subirla sobre su hombro. Había jurado protegerla y por Dios que iba a cumplirlo por muy difícil que se lo pusieran.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**En contestación a un comentario: Kagome no ve tan mal por su propia vista solamente. Se acaba de echar colirio. Para quien no lo sepa, el colirio es una medicina para calmar los dolores o irritaciones en los ojos. Según la graduación es más o menos fuerte. El que echa el oculista, a mí al menos, me deja ciega durante tres o cuatro horas. Distingo formas borrosas, pero nada más. Es por eso que no ve.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

Shippo acababa de vestirse; estaban quitando las alarmas y las etiquetas de la ropa cuando escuchó unos ruidos. Corrió hacia las puertas de la entrada que anteriormente había bloqueado, donde espió a hurtadillas entre las baldas de un estante hasta que pudo ver a los soldados fuera del edificio. Era demasiada casualidad que fueran a ese supermercado justo en ese momento. Seguro que alguien vigilaba la zona, tal y como imaginó. No fueron lo bastante discretos. ¿Cómo iban a serlo siendo cuatro? Seguro que los vio y dio el aviso.

Regresó hacia la sección de ropa a toda prisa, gritando que tenían que marcharse. Kikio se estaba probando unas sandalias en ese momento. Al escuchar sus gritos, saltó del sitio, gritando como una histérica. Shippo mantuvo la calma aunque en su rostro se leía claramente el miedo. Les señaló la puerta de emergencia que había preparado para huir de ser necesario y corrió hacia el pasillo de las conservas para llenar la mochila de latas sin dejar de vigilar la puerta de emergencia. Kikio y Shippo lo esperaban en el pasillo, pero todavía no había visto pasar a Kagome. ¿Sería posible que no lo hubiera oído? ¡Demonios, tenía que buscarla! No pensaba ir a ninguna parte sin ella.

Corrió hacia el pasillo en el que debía estar si continuaba allí y la vio sentada en el suelo. Su primer instinto primitivo de protección lo llevó a levantarla de un tirón para llevársela de allí. Cuando vio sus ojos rojos y ella le dijo que no veía nada, le entró el pánico. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: meter las cajas de lentillas que ella sujetaba como si le fuera la vida en ello en su mochila y levantarla sobre su hombro.

― ¡Inuyasha, espera! ― gritó.

― ¿Se nos olvida algo?

No tenían tiempo que perder.

― No he podido meter más medicinas en mi mochila…

La dejó otra vez en el suelo y se dedicó a tirar dentro de la mochila todo lo que le pareció útil, seleccionando a gran velocidad. Justo cuando volvió a subirla sobre su hombro, escuchó cómo se abrían las puertas de la entrada. ¡Tenían que salir de allí en seguida!

Corrió con ella de pasillo en pasillo, escuchando los gritos de los soldados que pensaban que debían haber acorralado al otro bando, los disparos a ciegas que, por suerte, aún se localizaban lejos de ellos. Si los cogían, se darían un festín con Kagome y con Kikio antes de matarlas. A él lo torturarían al descubrir que era un agente de la CIA. No quería ni pensar lo que sucedería con Shippo. Tenía que darse prisa en sacarlos de allí o habría fracasado en su misión. Nunca debió ceder al chantaje de la pareja que se les unió ni al de Kagome. Debió seguir su plan.

Atravesó la zona de moda, tropezando con algunas prendas y colgadores que se interponían en su camino. Al ver la puerta de emergencias abierta, aceleró la marcha, deseoso de escapar de aquel infierno. Kikio y Shippo lo esperaban allí y le estaban haciendo señas para que se diera prisa. Saltó dentro del pasillo repleto de sombras provocadas por la débil luz de los fluorescentes en las paredes. Dejó a Kagome en el suelo y se volvió para ayudar a Kikio y a Shippo con la puerta. Antes de que cerraran, vio a los soldados corriendo hacia ellos.

Tenían que bloquear la puerta si no querían a todo ese séquito a su espalda. Por suerte para ellos, él tenía las llaves. Metió la llave en el contacto de la cerradura y la giró justo cuando alguien intentaba tirar de ella para abrir. Los soldados golpearon la puerta con los puños al no poder abrirla. No resistiría demasiado. Tenían que correr como si les fuera la vida en ellos.

― Tenemos que darnos prisa, antes que a alguno de ellos se le ocurra buscar la puerta en el exterior.

― Inuyasha… — lo intentó llamar Kagome — ¡Ah!

Volvió a cargar a Kagome sobre su hombro sin pararse a escuchar lo que iba a decirle y corrió por el pasillo seguido de cerca por Kikio y por Shippo. Entonces, mientras corrían, se le ocurrió que a lo mejor sí que los estaban esperando fuera. Volvió a dejarla en el suelo, le entregó una pistola a Kikio, ya que Kagome estaba totalmente indispuesta para disparar como él le enseñó y preparó su fusil. La puerta chirrió cuando él la abrió. Asomó la cabeza con cautela para asegurar el perímetro. No veía francotiradores en ninguna terraza, ni en los tejados. Abrió un poco más la puerta y buscó soldados en el callejón. Entonces, le pidió a Kikio que sostuviera la puerta abierta mientras él salía para hacer de cebo si era necesario.

Revisó el contenedor por los dos lados y por dentro y se acercó al final del callejón. Los soldados todavía entraban en el supermercado. Algunos se quedaron fuera vigilando. No podían salir de allí sin ser vistos. Se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo, pensando que los había llevado a todos directos a la muerte justo cuando su mirada se cruzó con una escalera de incendios en el edificio de enfrente. Podrían subir la escalera, meterse en un apartamento y salir por la puerta que daba a la otra calle, lejos de los soldados. El plan sería perfecto si supiera con exactitud que los soldados no iban a llegar a la misma conclusión. Quizás, pudiera evitar que lo hicieran.

Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta de emergencias y le pidió a Kikio el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello. Esta se lo entregó extrañada, pero más preocupada por su vida que por un simple pañuelo. Regresó hacia el contenedor contento con su plan. Lo abrió, y enganchó el pañuelo en él. Cuando cerró la tapa otra vez, solo se veía un retazo de tela; suficiente para que los soldados creyeran que ellos estaban allí adentro. Para cuando se percataran de que estaba vacío después de haberlo acribillado a balazos, ya estarían a salvo.

― ¡Subiremos por la escalera de incendios!

Saltó, se agarró a uno de los peldaños y, al caer, tiró consigo la escalera hacia abajo.

― Kikio y Shippo, vosotros subiréis primero. ― les dijo ― Id hasta el segundo piso. Luego, entrad por la ventana. Es el único apartamento que tiene una ventana abierta. — se explicó — Si rompemos una, llamaremos la atención.

Por primera vez, Kikio obedeció a la primera sin rechistar. Empujó a Shippo para que subiera el primero y lo siguió. Él agarró a Kagome y la guio hacia la escalera. Le colocó las manos sobre unos peldaños para que se sujetara. Estaba temblando. Supuso que debía sentirse indefensa por su falta de visión.

― ¿Crees que podrás subir?

― Y-Yo… N-No sé si…

― Tienes que intentarlo, Kagome. ― la besó en el hombro ― Yo estaré justo detrás de ti para ayudarte.

― ¿Y si morimos los dos por mi culpa? ― le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

― No moriremos y, si ocurriera, no sería tu culpa, ¿me entiendes? Sería mi culpa porque no fui capaz de protegerte.

Jamás se lo perdonaría si a Kagome le sucedía algo. De ser así, se merecía la entrada directa al infierno, no aceptaría menos que eso. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la alzó para subir sus pies sobre los peldaños.

― En cuanto subas un par de peldaños, habrás cogido la medida y lo harás sin necesidad de mirar, ya lo verás. Yo te diré cuando tienes que detenerte.

― Lo siento, Inuyasha… ― sollozó aferrándose a los escalones de hierro ― ¡Esto es mi culpa!

― Kagome…

― Tú no querías que viniera y yo insistí en venir. Seguro que tú habrías terminado más de prisa. Nadie se habría enterado de tu presencia…

― Kagome, yo no… — quiso acallarla antes de que se hiciera daño a sí misma.

― Encima de todos los problemas que te he dado desde que me conoces…

― Tú no…

Era inútil. Kagome estaba totalmente deshecha. Lloraba y sollozaba violentamente, no había forma de calmarla. Se subió a la escalera a su espalda y la abrazó desde esa postura.

― Nada es tu culpa, cariño. ― le aseguró ― No me has causado ningún problema, ¿vale?

― ¡Sí que lo he hecho! ― se quejó ― Te he golpeado con una piedra en la cabeza, me he desmayado, te he obligado a defender un campamento, desobedecí tu orden de quedarme en el refugio, llevo tres días enferma y, ahora, por si fuera poco, ¡estoy ciega!

― Ahora, estamos aquí, juntos, y vamos a seguir adelante, ¿vale? ― intentó consolarla ― Kagome, tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que luchar. No te rindas ahora que ya casi lo hemos conseguido.

― Pero…

― Sé que es difícil, a mí a veces también me parece imposible conseguirlo, pero, entonces, recuerdo esas tardes que paso en el café de los hermanos Brown merendando y leyendo el periódico y recuerdo que tengo que volver a ir. ¿Conoces el café de los hermanos Brown?

Asintió con la cabeza, sollozando silenciosamente.

― ¿Has merendado allí alguna vez?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

― Pues, cuando todo esto acabe, te llevaré allí. ― le prometió ― Es una cita Kagome, no me dejes plantado.

Por fin, ella se limpió las lágrimas y aceptó tener aquella cita con él. ¡Por Dios juraba que la tendrían! Se ocuparía de llevarla a esa cafetería costara lo que costase.

― Ahora, vamos a subir esta escalera los dos juntos, ¿vale?

Kagome no contestó, pero, a juzgar por su gesto decidido, supo que lo haría aunque le costase la vida. La ayudó una vez más a impulsarse y la siguió muy de cerca mientras ascendían. Sabía que ella estaba asustada, más aún en ese momento en el que apenas podía ver lo que tenía enfrente. No obstante, parecía lo bastante motivada como para intentarlo. Sus pies resbalaron en un par de ocasiones, nada que lo preocupara. La escalera estaba algo mohosa, signo de que apenas se usaba.

― Alto, Kagome.

Pasó sobre ella para salir en el rellano de la escalera y la cogió en brazos para sacarla de ahí. Le agachó la cabeza con una mano y la ayudó a entrar al interior del apartamento. Allí, Kikio y Shippo los esperaban con los nervios a flor de piel por la tardanza.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacíais? ― gritó Kikio ― No es momento para…

― Shhhhhhhhhhhh. ― se tapó la boca con un dedo ― Ya están ahí.

Cerró la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido justo en el mismo instante en que los primeros soldados salían por la puerta de emergencias. Los mandó ocultarse y él se plantó junto a la ventana para espiar lo que sucedía. Un par de soldados comprobaron que fuera imposible escapar del callejón mientras que otro par descubría el pañuelo en el contenedor. Uno que parecía ser un oficial de mayor rango les hizo señas para preparar el fuego. Aunque todo salió como él había planeado, no era momento de quedarse allí parado. Tenían que aprovechar la distracción.

― Vamos.

Agarró la mano de Kagome para guiarla y los arrastró a través del apartamento vacío hacia el rellano del piso. No se oía ningún ruido en las zonas comunes del edificio, todo estaba en perfecta calma. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que los delatara. De nuevo, él se acercó el primero a la puerta de salida. Abrió y vio un soldado haciendo guardia por si el enemigo se acercaba. Estaba dando vueltas, solo tenía que esperar a que volviera. Comprobó por si acaso que no hubiera francotiradores. No podía comprobar el tejado del edificio en el que se encontraban. ¡Tendría que arriesgarse!

Esperó pacientemente en su escondite y, en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance de su mano, agarró al soldado. Lo arrastró dentro del edificio con una mano tapando su boca y otra sujetándolo férreamente contra su cuerpo y dejó que Kikio lo desarmara. Después, lo tiró al suelo y lo amenazó con uno de sus cuchillos. Si abría la boca sin su permiso, le cortaría la garganta.

― ¿Cómo supisteis que estábamos ahí adentro?

― U-Un compañero… ― musitó ― Vio las puertas bloqueadas mientras estaba de guardia y…

― ¿Por qué vigiláis las calles?

― Los liberales pierden terreno…

Al parecer, la guerra ya empezaba a inclinar la balanza hacia uno de los dos bandos, hacia el peor de los dos.

― ¿Dónde están los liberales ahora? — continuó con su interrogatorio.

― Creemos que ocupan la zona comercial…

Eso apenas era el veinte por ciento de la ciudad.

― Pensamos que vosotros…

― Insinúas que, de haber sabido quiénes éramos, ¿no nos habríais atacado? ― tomó uno de sus cuchillos para lanzar y lo clavó en la pared, bajo la oreja del soldado, en un perfecto lanzamiento ― ¡No me hagas reír!

― Pe-Pero… y-yo… yo no… v-verá… es que…

― No me gustan los balbuceos. ― se levantó ― Tendré que ocuparme de ti antes de que nos vayamos.

― ¡Toni!

¿Toni? ¿Quién coño era Toni? No pudo evitar apartar la mirada del soldado durante un segundo para mirar a Kagome. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

― No puedes matarlo a sangre fría, Toni.

¿Por qué le estaba llamando Toni? No entendía nada. Volvió a amenazar al soldado con el cuchillo al ver que intentaba moverse y le pidió una explicación con la mirada a Kagome. Ella aún no veía bien, pero estaba recuperando la vista y ya parecía capaz de identificarlos. Le guiñó un ojo y entendió. No quería dar su nombre real para no correr riesgos. Tenía razón. Aunque era remota la posibilidad, podrían descubrir que la CIA estaba allí por su culpa si alguien era lo bastante listo en esa guerra.

― ¿Y por qué se supone que no puedo?

― Porque no eres un asesino.

― He matado más gente de la que puedas imaginar.

Eso era bien cierto, no estaba presumiendo. A lo largo de su carrera como soldado y luego como agente de la CIA, había matado a muchos hombres. A muchos de ellos después de torturarlos por orden de su presidente para conseguir ciertos secretos de estado.

― No lo hagas, por favor.

Y le hizo caso, como si ella fuera la presidenta. Si Kagome no quería que lo matara, su voluntad se cumpliría. En su lugar, usó una de las cuerdas que cogió del supermercado para atarlo pensando que era un desperdicio usarla en él cuando liquidarlo habría sido mucho más rápido. La cuerda no era muy gruesa, ni tan resistente como le hubiera gustado, pero él sabía cómo atar a un preso para que no escapara. También le puso una manzana en la boca y un pañuelo para mantenerla bien sujeta. Uno de los mejores agentes de la CIA acababa de atarlo; a ver cómo se las apañaba para librarse de esa.

Lo encerró en la habitación de uno de los apartamentos y bloqueó bien la puerta y la ventana. Probablemente, se moriría allí de inanición antes de que nadie lo descubriera, pero Kagome no se enteraría de eso. En el portal, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar la vista. Cuando bajó de nuevo, se puso delante de ella, le levantó el mentón y evaluó sus pupilas. Aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos, signo de la irritación.

― ¿Cómo me ves ahora?

― Borroso, pero no sé si es por las gotas, por las lentillas que he llevado demasiado tiempo y han caducado en mis ojos o porque mi vista es así.

Ni él tampoco, ¡demonios!

― Aún me escuece un poquito… ― admitió en un susurro ― Igual puedo ponerme las lentillas en una hora o dos…

Tendrían que salir de allí antes de que transcurriera ese tiempo. Los conservadores dominaban casi toda la ciudad y la movilizarían entera para encontrarlos. Ya hacía rato que no se escuchaban disparos. Seguro que estaban barajando todas las posibilidades sobre su huida. No tardarían en encontrar la respuesta lógica. Al final, si eran lo bastante listos, quizás el soldado salvara la vida.

― Tenemos que salir de aquí. ― llamó a Kikio y a Shippo ― Quiero que vayáis justo detrás de mí, ¿entendido?

Agarró la mano de Kagome y tiró de ella para llevarla justo a su lado. En su otra mano, cargó una pistola, ya que era más sencillo disparar con una sola mano con esa arma. Salieron del edificio con precaución. Pegados a la pared para protegerse las espaldas, los guio hacia otra calle, lejos del barullo del supermercado. No veía ningún franco tirador, ¡qué extraño!

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó Shippo.

Ni él mismo lo sabía, estaba improvisando sobre la marcha. ¿Qué podía decirle al niño? A un niño no le serviría de nada una respuesta tan ambigua.

― Debes confiar en Inuyasha, Shippo. ― contestó Kagome por él ― Es un buen soldado. Sabe lo que hace.

Kagome había entendido a la perfección la situación y, por suerte, había sabido cómo salvarlo. Se sintió muy aliviado por su intervención y sonrió ante la idea de que Kagome en verdad confiara tanto en él. Era un gran honor saberlo.

Asomó la cabeza por la esquina para comprobar que no hubiera ningún soldado. Entonces, sonrió triunfante ante la maravilla que encontró. Era un tanque, un tanque de los conservadores. Si se metían ahí adentro, podrían hacerse pasar por ellos y andar libremente por la ciudad en busca de un buen lugar por el que volver a su posición. ¡Era un plan perfecto! Dio gracias al soldado inútil que lo dejó ahí tirado. Sabía que estaba vacío y no solo por la escotilla abierta. Conocía ese modelo. Cuando había alguien dentro, al margen de que estuviera conectado o desconectado, emitía una diminuta luz verde desde una hendidura cerca de los neumáticos colosales. Esa luz estaba apagada.

― ¡Vamos!

Corrieron hacia el tanque sin mirar atrás. Debían ser lo más rápido posibles, antes de que regresara el idiota que dejó el tanque abierto.

― Subid.

Kikio subió la primera y se metió por la escotilla. Shippo fue detrás de ella costosamente por el tamaño de los escalones y entró también. Ayudó a Kagome a subirse sobre el precario escalón para que fuera la siguiente. Tendría que ayudarla, ya que no se trataba de una escalinata tan estable como la escalera que subieron previamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en ese instante. Giró la cabeza, conociendo muy bien esa sensación y vio un soldado, el soldado que debía conducir ese tanque, apuntando a Kagome.

― ¡No!

La apartó de un empujón, estando a punto de tirarla de las ruedas al suelo, y recibió el balazo en su brazo derecho, justo en el bíceps. Ya era mala suerte que vistiera un chaleco antibalas y no le cayera el disparo en la espalda. Ahora bien, no tenía tiempo para pensar en su chaleco o en la bala alojada en su brazo. El soldado podría volver a disparar. Asustado por esa posibilidad, cogió uno de sus cuchillos pequeños de su bota, aprovechando la incertidumbre del disparo, y olvidó el dolor que sentía para lanzárselo. El cuchillo se clavó entre sus cejas, matándolo al instante de forma silenciosa. Ojalá el disparo del soldado también hubiera sido silencioso. Ese disparo habría alertado a los demás.

― ¡Kagome, tienes que subir!

― ¡Inuyasha, tu brazo! — gritó.

― No te preocupes por mí ahora y ¡sube!

Volvió a alzarla contra la escalera.

― Tienes que hacerlo tú sola mientras escondo el cadáver.

Aún podrían continuar con su plan del tanque si se ocupaba del soldado caído. Se bajó de un salto de la rueda y corrió hacia él. Lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró al interior de una tienda sin permitirse el lujo de sentir dolor. No era la primera vez en su vida que le disparaban. De hecho, había recibido balazos mucho peores. Sobreviviría. De momento, lo que más le preocupara era la mancha de sangre en el suelo. No era la única mancha de sangre. Tal vez, si nadie se fijaba en que era sangre fresca o la encontraban lo bastante tarde, su plan no se iría al garate.

Antes de cerrar la tienda en la que lo dejó, le arrancó su cuchillo pequeño del entrecejo y lo volvió a enganchar en la bota. Oía a lo lejos los gritos de los soldados dirigiéndose hacia allí. No tenía tiempo que perder en contemplaciones. Subió la escalerilla del tanque con el corazón en un puño. Solo pudo volver a respirar en paz cuando cerró la escotilla sobre su cabeza.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se tiró sobre él con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Esa maldita bala iba dirigida hacia ella, podría estar muerta. La sola idea lo atormentaba y no podía dejarse llevar por sus temores o por el dolor físico en ese momento. Tenían otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

― Debemos salir de aquí.

― Tu brazo… — insistió, tal y como él esperaba.

― Más tarde.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha todos los mandos para encender el tanque. No tenía mucha experiencia conduciendo tanques, pero seguro que era como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvidaba. Agarró los controles suavemente, como si se trataran de su propio coche y el cacharro de más de una tonelada se movió bajo su mando. A su espalda, los civiles que protegía gritaron eufóricos. Él mismo tuvo que contener su emoción. Era cierto que había pasado lo peor, lo que no quitaba que todavía estaban en peligro.

El interfono sonó. Algún oficial pidiendo una explicación por el disparo seguramente y él contestaría. Lo bueno de esos aparatos era que no se reconocía la voz. Siempre utilizan un tono neutro para todos.

― Aquí escuadrón número catorce, informe.

Les ordenó a los demás que se estuvieran callados y descolgó el interfono.

― Aquí… ― buscó la identificación hasta que vio la placa ― Alfa dos…

¡Vaya birria de nombre!

― Se ha escuchado un disparo.

― Fuego enemigo, señor. Ahora mismo, estoy persiguiéndolos, no escaparán.

― Buen trabajo, soldado.

Colgó el interfono aliviado de que la charla no se alargara más de la cuenta y condujo el tanque lejos a lo largo de esa calle en busca de un buen punto en el que deshacerse de él para poder huir. Tampoco podían dejarlo muy cerca de su campamento, no quería que los encontraran. Encontró el lugar idóneo de pura casualidad. Se toparon con un taller de coches enorme con la persiana levantada. Metió el tanque dentro y cerró las puertas para tapar la evidencia. Probablemente, tuvieran un localizador y lo encontrarían al no contestar, pero, hasta que lo hicieran, habría pasado el tiempo suficiente para que escaparan. Además, no sospecharían de su escondite desde allí. ¡Era perfecto!

Utilizaron una segunda puerta del taller que daba a otra calle para salir de allí. Todo estaba despejado. Se movieron entre edificios, al igual que cuando habían entrado, y corrieron cuando llegaron a la bien temida explanada. Por suerte para ellos, los soldados estaban tan ocupados buscándolos que habían prescindido de la vigilancia en esa zona de la ciudad. Desde allí, regresaron sin más imprevisto hasta el campamento que habían establecido. Nada más llegar, se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol, exhausto. La herida empezaba a pasarle factura.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se arrodilló junto a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para que no se cayera hacia delante.

― Kagome… — musitó — ¿Aún te duelen los ojos? ― sentía nauseas ― ¿Puedes ponerte las lentillas?

― Creo que sí.

― Necesito tu ayuda…

No dijo nada en respuesta. Lo ayudó a sentarse y rebuscó en su mochila las lentillas que anteriormente había guardado a toda prisa. Utilizó un pequeño espejo de mano para colocarse las lentillas una a una en sus preciosos ojos. Hubo un momento en que se volvió borrosa frente a él. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y su estómago estaba muy inestable. Necesitaba que le sacara esa maldita bala antes de que se pusiera enfermo de verdad. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más conseguiría mantener los ojos abiertos.

Kagome al fin terminó de colocarse las lentillas y corrió hacia él con su botiquín personal en mano. Fue una suerte que llenara la mochila de medicinas a toda prisa antes de que salieran huyendo del supermercado. Por eso, dio gracias a la inoportuna precaución de Kagome.

― No sé si podré guiarte todo el tiempo…

― Tranquilo, he leído mucho. Sé más o menos lo que tengo que hacer, pero…

― No te pongas nerviosa, por favor. ― le pidió ― No confío en el pulso de Kikio, solo me fío de ti…

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al escucharlo. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo!

― No tenemos morfina, pero si te tomas unos calmantes, debería hacerte un efecto parecido, ¿no?

― Hagamos la prueba…

Rebuscó entre las cajas hasta encontrar una marca conocida que sabía que era un relajante muscular, ya que su padre lo tomaba, y cogió tres píldoras. Su padre tomaba dos en cada comida para la artrosis. Una tercera debiera dejar a Inuyasha lo bastante atontado. Se las metió a Inuyasha en la boca y le dio agua de la cantimplora. Él se atragantó al beber, como si beber le resultara complicado, pero se las tragó. Bien, necesitaba unas pinzas para sacar la bala.

Tras unos minutos buscando en su mochila, se quedó petrificada. ¡No tenía pinzas! ¿De dónde iba a sacar unas malditas pinzas? No tenía nada ni remotamente parecido que pudiera servir para sacarle la bala. Meter los dedos no era una opción. Eso no ayudaría a Inuyasha, solo empeoraría su situación. ¿Por qué no cogió unas pinzas? Probablemente, porque estaban en la maldita sección de cosmética. Entonces, se le ocurrió una posible solución.

― ¡Kikio! ― la llamó ― ¿Cogiste unas pinzas del supermercado?

No eran las pinzas más adecuadas, pero si existía la remota posibilidad de que las tuviera…

― Sí, las cogí de…

― ¡Dámelas! ― le ordenó.

― ¿Y por qué iba a dártelas? ― frunció el ceño.

― Para sacarle la bala, ¡maldita sea! ― gritó ― ¡No me discutas!

Compuso un mohín de asco. En ese momento, sintió tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo que notó el cosquilleo en los dedos, instándola. Afortunadamente, Kikio no era tan tonta como quería aparentar a veces. Sabía que si Inuyasha moría, estaría perdida, por lo que le dejó sus pinzas.

― Tengo que esterilizarlas…

Recordaba que Inuyasha tenía un mechero con el que encendía el fuego todas las noches.

― El mechero está en mi bolsillo… — contestó antes de que se lo preguntara.

Tomó el mechero y, con manos temblorosas, lo accionó para prender las pinzas de tal forma que cualquier posible bacteria desapareciera. De la cara llena de maquillaje y potingues extraños de Kikio, podría salir cualquier cosa.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto, Kagome? ― le preguntó Shippo.

― Leo mucho. ― no podía dejar al niño mirando ― Kikio, lleva a Shippo a dar una vuelta.

— No pienso quedarme con el mocoso…

— ¡Obedece, joder! ― gritó Inuyasha con mirada salvaje.

La mujer se amedrentó al escucharlo, tragó hondo y, de mala gana, se llevó al niño lejos de la escena que iba a producirse. Kagome le quitó el chaleco antibalas y la camiseta blanca manchada de sangre mientras tanto. Cortó la camiseta e hizo una bola con la parte que no estaba manchada de sangre. Después, se la metió en la boca para que no gritara. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza para darle permiso y empezó a hurgar en la herida. Lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no retorcerse. Ella, al mismo tiempo, luchó contra sus deseos de llorar y buscó desesperadamente la bala hasta que las pinzas tocaron algo duro, metálico. Las abrió para cogerlo y la sacó con cuidado.

― ¡Ya está! ― exclamó con las mejillas húmedas por sus propias lágrimas ― ¡Tengo la bala!

Inuyasha la miraba como si acabara de hacerlo el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Le quitó la tela de la boca y le dio agua y un rápido beso de recompensa por ser tan buen paciente antes de continuar. Vertió agua oxigenada sobre la herida sorprendida porque él no gritara. Sus músculos estaban tan tensos como una cuerda de guitarra. A continuación, limpió la herida con cuidado y la vendó. Estaba salvado por el momento.

― Yo debí recibir esa bala… ― musitó ― Lo siento tanto Inuyasha.

― No digas tonterías… ― murmuró con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol ― Los dos estamos vivos. Eso es lo que importa…

Sintió que lo cubría con una manta; al fin se relajó. Se dejó tumbar lentamente, dispuesto a permitir que ella hiciera cuanto quisiera con él. Confiaba en Kagome. Le apoyó la cabeza sobre algo mullido que reconoció en seguida: su regazo. Nunca había posado la cabeza en el regazo de una mujer. Suspiró reconfortado por la paz que reinaba en ese lugar. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ser él quien recibiera un balazo en una misión. Prefería mil veces más esa bala alojada en su brazo que en el pulmón de Kagome.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

— ¿Inuyasha?

¡Qué calor hacía! Habían tenido que retrasar el viaje un día más por culpa de la herida en su brazo. Le dijo a Kagome que se encontraba perfectamente bien para seguir, que no se preocupara. La verdad era que su estómago no estaba nada bien, algo que ella no había dejado de notar. Así pues, aunque a regañadientes, el día anterior se tumbó agradecido de no tener que adentrarse en el desierto. Vomitó gran parte de lo poco que fue capaz de ingerir y Kagome estuvo pegada a él en todo momento, no lo dejó solo. Nada podría haberlo reconfortado más.

Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Nada de lo que él pudiera decirle a la mujer parecía hacerle cambiar de mentalidad. Le había dado diferentes calmantes para probar cuál le iba mejor hasta que dieron con su favorito. Le mojó la frente y el cuello mientras él vomitaba. Durmió siempre apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Kagome, aprovechando su mal estar, hizo algo realmente estúpido. Cuando se enteró que trepó a lo alto de los cocoteros y de los plataneros para conseguirle fruta, quiso estrangularla. La única respuesta que le dio fue que digeriría mejor la fruta. ¡Lo hizo por él! Fue suficiente para acallarlo.

Esa mañana, juraría que hacía más calor que otros días. Sentía la ropa más sudada, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía fiebre. Era de lo único que se había librado. Daba gracias por ello, pues había visto a compañeros tener fiebre por heridas más superficiales. Para su suerte, su mayor preocupación era el clima. ¿Por qué demonios hacía tanto calor?

— ¿Inuyasha?

Era la voz de Kagome, lo estaba llamando por segunda vez. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, ya que los sentía pesados y luchó contra sus propias legañas para poder verla. Ella llevaba muy poca ropa. Los shorts con los que la conoció y un diminuto top rojo, sin sujetador. ¿Por qué estaba tan sexi?

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Crees que podremos reiniciar el viaje hoy o necesitas más descanso?

Reiniciar el viaje. Se fijó en su hermosa melena azabache recogida en una coleta alta y la vio estática y sin vida. No había ni un ápice de brisa, nada. Miró al cielo consternado. No vio nubes, solo un sol radiante cuando aún no estaban dentro del desierto.

— Kagome, creo que no es el día más adecuado para entrar en el desierto… — tenía la boca seca — Hace demasiado calor…

— ¿En el desierto no hace siempre calor?

Su risa le sonó como un canto celestial. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y le dio agua fresca de la cantimplora. Bebió con ansia y la miró con el terrible presentimiento de que algo malo sucedía. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, miraba de un lado a otro temiendo que sucediera cualquier cosa. Su instinto no le fallaba. La mujer le ocultaba algo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?

— Verás, Shippo y Kikio ya han empaquetado las cosas y esperan al final de la arboleda para que continuemos…

— Explícales que el clima no es adecuado.

— No es tan sencillo…

Definitivamente, algo sucedía. Se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, la idiota de Kikio se le hubiera rebelado a Kagome durante su convalecencia. Aunque, de ser así, habría escuchado los gritos. Kagome no se dejaría pisotear tan fácilmente. Además, había dicho que Shippo estaba con Kikio y Shippo nunca se habría puesto del lado de Kikio estando Kagome o él. Algo más sucedía si habían hecho las paces para hacerle frente. Aquello parecía parte de un plan.

— Explícame qué ocurre.

— No lo sabemos, Inuyasha. — se retorció las manos — Hay cazas sobrevolando la ciudad…

¿Cazas? ¿De qué país? Se levantó de un salto, ignorando por completo el ramalazo de dolor que sintió en el brazo derecho y corrió entre los árboles en busca de un buen punto para evaluar la situación. No podían ser cazas estadounidenses porque esperaban su maldito informe. Antes de llegar, les informaron de que en la isla no poseían tal armamento. Al destrozar sus misiles de larga distancia y sus bombas, descubrieron que estaban en lo cierto. ¿De dónde salían esos cazas? ¿Alguien se había asociado con alguno de los dos bandos?

Se escondió tras uno de los últimos árboles en los lindes de la ciudad y se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo, a la espera de ver uno de esos cazas. Escuchó el sonido del motor antes de que cruzara el cielo frente a él. No necesitó los prismáticos para saber de qué país era. A juzgar por ese color, solo podían ser cazas rusos.

— ¡Maldito rusos!

— ¿Rusos?

Kagome lo había seguido. Estaba junto a él detrás de ese árbol. Se volvió para ocultarla bien entre sus brazos, intentando decirse a sí mismo que no era una excusa para abrazarla. Si los veían…

— Los rusos se han metido en esta guerra… — gruñó — ¡No se puede confiar en ellos!

— No me digas que seguís enfadados con ellos. — le hizo pucheros.

— Seguimos, Kagome. Todo el país. — le explicó — La guerra fría solo terminó de palabra. Los rusos nos han demostrado una y otra vez con sus espías, sus cabezas de bombas nucleares y sus intervenciones en asuntos que no les corresponden que no son de fiar.

— Este asunto tampoco nos corresponde a nosotros. — se apresuró a responder.

— ¡Eso es diferente! — exclamó — Nosotros tenemos el poder.

Kagome lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una opinión muy diferente al respecto, pero estaba claro que no era un tema de conversación que mereciera la pena discutir con Inuyasha. Era un agente de la CIA, no podía esperar que no se creyera miembro del país dueño de todo el universo. Seguro que no era solo una doctrina que les inculcaban durante su instrucción, seguro que se lo creía de verdad sin haberse parado a pensarlo. Fuera como fuese, la experiencia y la multitud de libros históricos que había leído sobre Europa del Este, le informaban de que no era un buen asunto que los rusos estuvieran allí. Ojalá no se encontraran los de la CIA y los rusos. Entonces, la situación sí que se pondría fea.

Espió a hurtadillas la expresión de Inuyasha mientras contemplaba el cielo plagado de cazas dando vueltas sobre la ciudad. Los miraba fijamente, como si esperara hacerlos explotar con tan solo su mirada; ella misma temió que fuera capaz de algo semejante. En verdad le molestaba la presencia de los rusos. No le veía adoptar esa expresión de precisión, estudio e investigación desde que se subió sobre las murallas del campamento de los isleños. Estaba planeando. Aquella era su mirada de ataque.

Se aferró a la tela de su camiseta con dedos temblorosos y pensó en sus padres y su hermano. Quería volver a verlos, abrazarlos y llorar en su hombro mientras les narraba su terrible experiencia en ese lugar. Después, quería sentarse a hablar con su madre y contarle la maravilla de haber conocido a un hombre como Inuyasha, un hombre al que jamás volvería a ver. Su relación terminaba en ese lugar, en cuanto ella regresara a su casa sana y salva. Sabía a la perfección que cruzar el desierto suponía prepararse para la inminente despedida, pero ya no podía retrasarlo más. Era el momento de partir. Ni siquiera esos cazas rusos le servirían de excusa para permanecer durante más tiempo a su lado.

Soltó su camiseta desilusionada y abatida por aquellos terribles pensamientos y se giró para regresar a su improvisado campamento. Allí, solo quedaba la mochila con el botiquín, la mochila de Inuyasha con parte de la comida y sus armas. Solo había permitido que Kikio se llevara la pistola que Inuyasha le entregaba siempre.

— Tienes razón, debemos partir inmediatamente.

Señaló Inuyasha a su espalda, siguiéndola de vuelta al campamento.

— No es bueno que estén aquí. Lo peor de esta guerra está a punto de comenzar.

¿Lo peor? ¿Acaso insinuaba que ellos habían vivido lo más bonito? ¿Insinuaba que existía algo peor que haber visto morir a tantas familias? ¿Insinuaba que ese niño que pensaba que sus padres estaban durmiendo aún debía sufrir más? ¿Insinuaba que lo que hicieron por los isleños de aquel campamento no fue suficiente? Le dolió el pecho de solo pensarlo. No debía ser cruel. Inuyasha no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa isla, ni de haberse visto involucrado. Él solo cumplía órdenes, estaba acostumbrado a aquello. No se daba cuenta de que para ella no era tan sencillo…

— Inuyasha, no puede ser peor… — musitó.

— Lo siento Kagome, no quería asustarte.

No, no quería asustarla. No comprendía que al no negarlo, se lo estaba confirmando. Él, realmente, creía que la situación en esa isla empeoraría más y más desde la llegada de los rusos.

— Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al campamento de la CIA. Ojalá no lo hayan descubierto los rusos, aunque está bien escondido entre la vegetación.

El campamento de la CIA se le antojaba cada vez menos deseable. Rebuscó en la mochila de Inuyasha y le sacó una camiseta y unos pantalones nuevos que le servirían para el desierto. El hombre empezó a desnudarse antes incluso de tomar la ropa entre sus manos.

— Tengo que limpiarte la herida para cambiarte la venda.

Inuyasha se sentó obedientemente con las piernas cruzadas y le ofreció el brazo herido para que hiciera su trabajo mientras comía la fruta que quedaba para desayunar. A ella le pareció increíble que pudiera estar comiendo tan tranquilamente mientras manipulaba esa horrible herida abierta. No estaba infectada ni nada gracias a sus cuidados, pero tenía que dolerle.

— Te dije que te quedaría cicatriz…

— ¿Hum?

¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Tu muslo…

A esas alturas, como si hubieran transcurrido años en lugar de solo un par de semanas, había olvidado por completo que estuvo herida, que cojeó durante cerca de diez días. Bajó la mirada hacia su muslo y vio una fina y fea cicatriz de unos diez centímetros a un lado. No solía usar pantalones cortos ni faldas, así que, en realidad, no supondría ninguna diferencia. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada en el pecho, un doloroso ataque de pura superficialidad.

— Supongo que ya no tendré las piernas bonitas… — musitó recordando el piropo que él le echó cuando ojeó su pierna.

— Tú siempre tendrás las piernas bonitas, Kagome.

Intentó no sentirse afectada por el cumplido y continuó con la cura de la herida. Al terminar, volvió a vendar su bíceps, pensando que no durarían demasiado las vendas con el grosor de sus músculos. Solo esperaba llegar al campamento de la CIA antes de que se agotaran los rollos. Seguro que allí tendrían vendas y personal médico cualificado.

— En cuanto lleguemos, pediré un helicóptero que os lleve al punto más cercano para que cojáis un avión de vuelta a casa.

Estaba buscando los calmantes cuando él pronunció aquellas horribles palabras que le traspasaron el alma. Volver a casa, sin él…

— No te preocupes por el dinero. La CIA os pagará los pasajes y el gobierno se ocupará de daros una generosa suma de dinero para compensar vuestro viaje y todo lo que hayáis perdido en la isla.

Inuyasha mal interpretó su preocupación. A ella no le preocupaba el dinero que había perdido allí o el que podría perder para volver a su casa. A ella, lo que realmente le preocupaba, era no volver a verlo. Su relación terminaría en cuanto llegaran a ese campamento. Si fuera una mala persona, haría todo lo posible para retrasar el momento. Sin embargo, nació siendo buena y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el bienestar de un niño como Shippo, ni el de una mala pécora como Kikio, que, aunque se lo merecía, era un ser humano. Tampoco pondría en peligro la reputación de Inuyasha. Él era un buen agente. No dejaría de serlo por su culpa.

Agarró la cantimplora y se la ofreció para que tomara las pastillas. Bebió un largo trago y se tomó las píldoras. Mientras terminaba de vestirse, ella corrió hacia el río y llenó las dos cantimploras y un par de botellas de agua que cogieron del supermercado. Beberían agua caliente al final del día, pero eso sería siempre mejor que no beber absolutamente nada. Cuando regresó al campamento, Inuyasha ya estaba listo. Estaba sacando de la mochila su túnica negra para el desierto y la túnica azul celeste que a ella le regalaron en el campamento para protegerse del sol.

— Pareces triste, ¿te ocurre algo?

— No, estoy bien.

Inuyasha jamás entendería que lo añoraría mucho durante el resto de su vida. Después de haberlo conocido, sabía que no podría existir ningún otro hombre en su vida; esa verdad la atormentaba. Se puso su túnica y, tras asegurarse de que estuviera bien cubierta la cabeza, siguió a Inuyasha hacia el lugar donde los esperaban Kikio y Shippo.

Los esperaban sentados sobre una roca. El niño llevaba puesta una túnica naranja y Kikio una túnica lila que sabía que odiaba. Esa mañana discutió durante mucho rato con ella, intentando convencerla de que con los botes de crema solar que había cogido del supermercado no habría suficiente para proteger su piel del dañino sol del desierto. Al ver que no conseguía nada, le dijo exactamente lo que le sucedería a su piel, detallando cómo eran las quemaduras de primer grado, las manchas, las arrugas y el cáncer. Se puso la túnica corriendo.

— ¡Habéis tardado mucho! — les gritó enfurruñada — Con el calor que hace aquí…

— Hará más calor en el desierto. — le aseguró Inuyasha — Yo ya lo he cruzado cuando el tiempo era propicio. Hoy que hace este sol… — suspiró — En otra situación, no lo cruzaría.

— ¿Tan malo es?

Kikio se levantó de la roca con las manos frente al pecho, estudiando el desierto preocupada.

— Tal vez, debiéramos retrasarlo…

— Los cazas son rusos.

A Kikio le cambió por completo la expresión de terror a una de pura decisión.

— Definitivamente, debemos cruzar. No podemos fiarnos de los rusos.

No se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo demonios supo Inuyasha que Kikio reaccionaría así ante la noticia de que los cazas eran rusos? Porque cualquier norteamericano reaccionaría así. — pensó ella — Tú eres la rara. Al verlos mirarse con complicidad, sintió una oleada de celos haciendo hervir la sangre de sus venas. ¿A qué venía ese intercambio de miraditas? ¿Acaso por compartir esa opinión totalmente estereotipada sobre los rusos eran los mejores amigos? ¡No podía creerlo! Si un momento antes Inuyasha la había mirado con su habitual deje de desgana.

Los siguió con recelo. De repente, Inuyasha y Kikio parecían llevarse de maravilla y, aun bajo el abrasador sol del desierto y la molesta arena, no paraban de hablar sobre los rusos y sobre su opinión. Después de decir toda una sarta de estereotipos infundados que ella ya había escuchado millones de veces en su vida, empezaron a hablar sobre las guerras y su desacuerdo con ellas. También hablaron de Stalin, la Unión Soviética, el comunismo, la Guerra Fría. Nunca imaginó que a Kikio pudiera darle la cabeza para tanto. Según sus recuerdos, suspendió historia como una condenada hasta bachiller.

La cabeza se le estaba poniendo como un bombo y no solo por toda la sarta de necedades que escuchaba, sino que también por el hecho de verlos tan juntitos, pasándoselo tan sumamente bien. Hubo un momento en que Kikio volvió la cabeza para sonreírle con altivez. Quiso estrangularla en ese momento. Satisfecha por el efecto causado, se volvió para reírse del chiste horroroso sobre los rusos que estaba contando Inuyasha e hizo como que se tropezaba. Se agarró a la túnica de Inuyasha como si le fuera la vida en ello. Este se mostró preocupado.

— No hago más que tropezarme… — se quejó la mujer haciendo pucheros.

— Debes tener más cuidado.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — se quejó — ¿Te importaría que agarrara tu túnica?

— No me molesta.

Los observó con fuego en la mirada. Kikio volvió a mirarla con la victoria dibujada en la cara y continuó caminando junto a Inuyasha como si fueran los mejores amigos. De hecho, parecían los mejores amigos.

No se detuvieron ni un solo segundo. Hacia las tres, decidieron comer algo, pero lo hicieron sin dejar de caminar. Ella fue quien tuvo que repartir la comida y le enfureció tener que servir a Kikio. Le entregó una lata a cada uno sin abrir. Solo abrió la suya y la de Shippo como su pequeña "venganza". Mirar al frente y ver a Inuyasha abriendo la lata de Kikio con su navaja mientras que esta le decía una y otra vez lo impresionante que era, no tuvo precio. ¿Por qué Inuyasha le permitía tantas confianzas? Su venganza y su ego a la mierda.

Comieron en silencio. Bueno, ella y Shippo comieron en silencio porque Inuyasha y Kikio no se callaban ni para masticar. Parecían estar compitiendo por saber quién contaba el mejor chiste sobre rusos torpes y estúpidos. Los chistes eran malísimos, harían llorar a un santo y ellos no paraban. Tuvo que tomar una aspirina del botiquín para soportarlos y se negó a entregarle a Inuyasha su medicina. Si la quería, que se acordara y fuera a buscarla. No lo hizo, parecía haberse olvidado por completo de todo su dolor gracias a Kikio. Deseó ser más dura con él, ser capaz de hacer como que nada pasaba. No obstante, por más que lo intentara, siempre sería una santa.

— Tienes que tomarte los calmantes.

— Había olvidado por completo mi medicina. — cogió las pastillas que le ofrecía — Gracias por recordármelo Kagome, eres estupenda.

Estupenda como agenda, no una buena compañía, al parecer. Le estaba entregando la cantimplora a Inuyasha para que se tomara las píldoras cuando la postura de Shippo llamó su atención. Parecía como si estuviera examinando algo en el suelo. Movió el brazo para coger lo que fuera que había estado mirando y se volvió.

— ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado!

Inuyasha y Kikio estaban tan ocupados riéndose de esos horribles chistes que no le hicieron ni caso. Ella, en cambio, se quedó petrificada, sorprendida de no haber gritado al verlo. Tragó hondo, diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que reaccionar. Seguro que Inuyasha sabría qué hacer.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Agarró su mano rápidamente, derramando unas gotas de agua sin querer.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?

— ¡No desperdicies el agua! — le riñó Kikio, tal y como ella hizo tantas veces antes.

En ese momento, estaba demasiado preocupada para contestarle con una réplica mordaz.

— U-Un… ¡Un escorpión!

La actitud de Inuyasha cambió por completo cuando siguió la dirección que señalaba. Se quedó tan boquiabierto como ella al ver al niño con un escorpión en la mano. Si no se hubiera despistado, eso no habría sucedido. Tendría que haber estado más al pendiente del crío, explicarle que no debía tocar nada, especialmente animales, del desierto.

— Inuyasha, ¿tenemos algo en el botiquín que pueda…?

— Si le pica, está muerto. — contestó, disipando cualquier duda.

Creyó que iba a desmayarse al escuchar aquella cortante respuesta. Aterrorizada, se volvió hacia el niño, esperando que no se pusiera nervioso al verlos tan alterados. El escorpión todavía no hacía nada peligroso, pero podría preparar el aguijón en cualquier momento y acabar con la vida de Shippo. Vio a Inuyasha a su lado inclinarse y sacar un cuchillo de su bota. Tenía que ser cuidadoso de no asustar al niño y tener muy buena puntería. Recordó su brazo herido.

— Inuyasha, no puedes lanzarlo con tu brazo… — intentó prevenirlo.

— No me queda otra opción. Si me acerco y Shippo mueve la mano…

Tanto Kikio como ella se apartaron de él para dejarle espacio y miraron al niño con una sonrisa fingida para que no creyera que sucedía algo malo. Todavía no había visto el cuchillo de Inuyasha y, para cuando lo hiciera, esperaban que el escorpión ya estuviera muerto. Inuyasha fijó la mirada en el punto en el que quería que su cuchillo se clavara, estiró el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso y lo lanzó con fuerza. Se escuchó el sonido del filo de la hoja cortando el aire y el cuchillo se clavó en el escorpión. El niño, asustado por lo sucedido, movió la mano, dejándolo caer justo un segundo antes de que el escorpión intentara picarlo con su último aliento de vida.

Shippo se salvó por un pelo. Kagome corrió hacia él en cuanto el escorpión cayó en la arena y lo abrazó contra su pecho, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. El niño lloró sin entender que acababa de suceder, aunque consciente de que su vida había corrido peligro. Era muy evidente el motivo por el que todos ellos estaban tan asustados.

— Shippo, ¿estás bien? — le apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Sí, creo… — sollozó.

— ¿Te ha llegado a picar?

Todos habían visto cómo el escorpión movía violentamente la cola en un último ataque cuando el cuchillo lo apuñaló.

— No… — musitó — ¿Ese bicho pica?

— ¡No importa! — volvió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos — Lo que importa es que estás bien.

Inuyasha arrancó el cuchillo del animal muerto y lo limpió con un pañuelo que luego enterró en la arena. Ese pañuelo ya era totalmente inservible; estaba impregnado del veneno del escorpión. Volvió a guardar el cuchillo en la bota y se acuclilló junto a Kagome y el niño para examinarlo. Parecía aterrado, pero tenía que explicarle lo sucedido.

— Shippo, ese bicho era un escorpión. — le explicó — Tiene veneno en la cola y la usa para defenderse de sus enemigos.

— Yo no era su enemigo… — musitó él.

— Tal vez, pero él no lo sabía.

— ¿Y qué pasa si pica a alguien? — preguntó inocentemente.

Kagome y él intercambiaron miradas sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

— Pues que te dolerá mucho y tendrás que buscar un antídoto rápido. — le respondió Kagome apresuradamente.

— Si no encuentras el antídoto, te mueres, ¿no?

El niño no era tonto. Mentirle no habría servido de nada, así que asintieron con la cabeza para darle la razón. Shippo estaba más asustado incluso que antes. Se quedaron durante unos minutos bajo el sol sin moverse, intentando consolar al niño hasta que se sintió lo bastante dispuesto para reiniciar la marcha. Kagome agarró su mano y le prometió que no lo soltaría durante el resto del viaje para que nada malo pudiera sucederle.

Inuyasha y Kikio volvieron a encabezar la marcha con sus debates sobre el "enemigo" y sus chistes pésimos. Ella dedicó el resto del viaje a mirarlos con furia contenida mientras imaginaba mil y una maneras diferentes de deshacerse de Kikio sin que nadie lo notara. También se le ocurrieron cientos de castigos para Inuyasha, aunque, teóricamente, no eran novios… ¿Qué derecho tenía reclamar su fidelidad? Lo mejor sería callar si no quería tener con él una discusión totalmente innecesaria. No establecieron los límites de su relación cuando debieron hacerlo. Ya era tarde.

Acamparon cuando se hizo de noche. No tenían tienda de campaña que levantar por lo que se permitieron el lujo de encender un fuego en el que calentaron el alimento más común desde que llegó a esa isla: alubias de lata. Cuando volviera a Estados Unidos, no pensaba volver a probar unas alubias. Se declaraba oficialmente enemiga de las alubias; Shippo parecía pensar lo mismo que ella, por lo que tuvo que convencerlo para que se las comiera. Aunque le costó comérselas tanto como a un niño bastante más pequeño, terminó haciéndolo gracias a su insistencia.

El gran dilema llegó con las mantas. Hacía mucho frío y solo tenían dos mantas. Lo ideal sería ponerse por parejas, pero la sola idea de proponerlo la aterraba, así que tomó una determinación. Cogió una manta y envolvió a Shippo en ella. Si querían ellos coger la otra manta y compartirla, que lo hicieran, no pensaba meterse en medio. Ya era una persona adulta; podía apañárselas solita. No le ocurriría nada por pasar un poco de frío una noche, mucho menos después de todas las penurias que había vivido en ese país. Lo único que le preocupaba era no poder contener los sollozos cuando comenzara a llorar.

— Kagome, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

— Mmm… — pensó en algún cuento que se supiera bien — ¿Te han contado alguna vez el cuento de los tres cerditos?

— No.

Así fue como ella empezó a narrarle la historia de los tres cerditos. Inuyasha la estudió mientras comía y escuchaba retazos de lo que Kikio decía distraídamente. Se le antojaba encantadora comportándose como una madre para el niño.

— Y el lobo dijo: "Soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derribaré".

Recordó a su propia madre contándole ese mismo cuento cuando era un niño.

— El cerdito huyó a la casa de su segundo hermano. Este tenía una casa de madera y le dejó pasar. Una vez dentro, los dos se rieron del lobo, diciéndole que en esa ocasión no lo conseguiría.

— ¿Y qué pasa después, Kagome?

El lobo derribaba la casa de madera por supuesto, recordó Inuyasha. Kikio chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara al notar que él no le estaba prestando atención. Era agradable encontrar a otro estadounidense — como si fueran pocos — que compartiera su opinión, y se riera de sus chistes sobre los rusos, pero ya estaba cansado. El mismo tema todo el día había conseguido agotarlo. Quiso acercarse en más de una ocasión a su querida azabache sin éxito. Parecía estar de mal humor por algún motivo que escapaba de su comprensión. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le hizo Kikio? No lo entendía.

La razón principal de que hubiera pasado el día con la otra mujer aparte de que lo comprendía, era que Kagome estaba triste y no quería contárselo. Le enfadó que ella no quisiera compartir con él el motivo de su tristeza. Más tarde, cuando decidió que ya le había dado tiempo suficiente, la encontró enfadada con el mundo. El episodio con el escorpión fue el único momento en el que se relajó y volvió a ser ella misma. Solo estaba feliz y contenta cuando estaba con Shippo. Por eso no se acercó; no quería estropearlo.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Inuyasha?

— Claro…

Kikio continuó hablando y él se volvió de nuevo hacia Kagome y Shippo. Kagome había terminado ya de contar el cuento y el niño dormía. Lamentaba haberse perdido el gran final. Vio a Kagome tumbarse temblorosa junto al niño para intentar dormir y se le encogió el corazón. Ya era momento de dejar de estar enfadados el uno con el otro.

— Hace frío, ¿no? — comentó a Kikio.

— Sí…

Hora de dormir.

— Toma. — le puso la manta que quedaba sobre los hombros.

— Gracias.

Kagome lo vio. Miró furiosa cómo le ponía la manta sobre los hombros a Kikio y se dio media vuelta para darles la espalda cuando esta le dirigió la mirada victoriosa. Si lo quería para él, que se lo quedara, ella no necesitaba un hombre que… Unos brazos la rodearon en ese instante, distrayéndola por completo de sus más terribles pensamientos. Entonces, un cuerpo masculino y cálido que bien conocía le calentó la espalda. ¡Era Inuyasha! Él le dio la manta a Kikio porque quería ser su propia manta.

Le dio un beso en el cuello y escondió en rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro. No podría haber estado más feliz si hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa. Colocó su pequeña mano sobre una de las enormes manos del hombre y lloró en silencio mientras se percataba de que se había comportado como una estúpida.

— Lo siento, Inuyasha…

— No sé por qué estás tan enfadada… — musitó él en respuesta, muy cerca de su oído — Pero, ¿por qué no lo olvidamos y hacemos las paces?

El único problema era que ella no podía olvidar que en cuanto llegaran a ese campamento de la CIA, la devolverían a su casa, donde nunca volvería a verlo.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla sobre su fatídico paso por la ciudad días antes. En su pesadilla, Inuyasha, al apartarla, no recibía el balazo en un brazo sino que lo recibía en el corazón. Él gritaba angustiado por el dolor y caía. A continuación, ella corría hacia él asustada. Intentaba detener la hemorragia inútilmente mientras él inhalaba su última bocanada de aire. Tosía sangre y sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida. Recordaba haber gritado desolada por la desesperación, recordaba a los soldados sacando del tanque a Kikio y a Shippo. Arrancaban sus manos del cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Inuyasha y los arrastraban lejos de allí. El resto de la pesadilla era tan terrible que no quería volver a pensar en ello.

— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? — le preguntó Inuyasha al oído.

Había tenido muchas pesadillas desde que llegó allí. Cada una era mucho peor que la anterior. No sabía por cuánto más podría aguantar esa situación y proteger su salud mental.

— A veces, tengo pesadillas horribles sobre este sitio…

— Es normal, no estás acostumbrada. — le dio un beso en la nuca.

¿Era posible acostumbrarse a eso? Supuso que Inuyasha lo estaría. Llevaba viviendo esa clase de situaciones el suficiente tiempo como para que pareciera que no le afectaba. Estaba segura de que en su interior, sangraba. A pesar de todo, había tenido que aprender a vivir con ello para no volverse loco.

— ¿Qué ocurría en tu pesadilla? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— La bala no te daba en el brazo…

Lo notó tensarse a su espalda.

— ¿Dónde me daba, Kagome?

— En el corazón…

Suspiró junto a su nuca y la estrechó más fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le murmuraba suaves palabras tranquilizadores. Hasta que él lo hizo, no supo lo mucho que en verdad necesitaba que la mimara de aquella forma. Añoraba los momentos a solas con él antes de que se encontraran con Kikio y con Shippo. Las noches durmiendo juntos, los días caminando sin descanso, pero sin separarse, las comidas charlando sobre temas triviales. Sentía que habían perdido cierta intimidad justo cuando estaban en el punto más importante de su "relación".

Sin distraerse de la voz ronca de Inuyasha, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no la abandonaría, se fijó en el suelo. Todavía era de noche, pero empezaba a clarear. Amanecería antes de una hora, así que les quedaba poco tiempo a solas disfrutando de su mutua compañía. También empezaba a subir la temperatura; ya no hacía tanto frío.

— ¿Qué habría pasado si mi pesadilla hubiera sido la realidad? — preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

— No debes pensar en eso, Kagome. Ya ha pasado todo. Lo que importa es la realidad, no las posibles pérdidas. Estamos todos sanos y salvos.

— Pero quiero saber qué…

— No, Kagome. No quieres saberlo.

A juzgar por su tono de voz, supo que en verdad él estaba pensando en algo que ella no querría saber. Aceptó su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza y se acurrucó aún más contra él, deseando que su cercanía no desapareciera en ningún momento del día.

— ¿Hay alguien esperándote en casa?

La pregunta se escapó sola de entre sus labios. Inuyasha nunca había mencionado ninguna novia o esposa. Dudaba que se hubiera acostado con ella de tener pareja. No obstante, una parte de su ser necesitaba confirmarlo.

— No, vivo solo. Yo no tengo gato.

Sonrió al recordar el momento en que le contó lo de su gato.

— _¿Tienes novio?_

 _A ambos les pareció una pregunta extraña después de que él la hubiera soltado._

— _No, no tengo novio. El único hombre de mi vida es mi gato._

Se habían hecho la misma pregunta el uno al otro aunque en diferentes momentos.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha estado esperando?

A ella al menos no. Los hombres se aburrían rápido de su rutina.

— No, nunca me he estabilizado lo suficiente con nadie como para que eso sucediera.

No sabía por qué, pero, el solo hecho de imaginar a otra mujer con Inuyasha, la ponía enferma de los pies a la cabeza. Kikio misma había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas el día anterior. Lo peor era que Inuyasha creía que ella estaba enfadada con él por cualquier cosa menos por su cercanía con la otra. Por suerte, le dio la respuesta que ella deseaba escuchar. Sabía que era verdad porque cuando Inuyasha intentaba mentirle por cualquier causa, su voz se volvía más grave. No había notado ese cambio en el tono en aquella ocasión. En verdad empezaban a conocerse…

— ¿Alguna vez…? — se cortó en mitad de la pregunta — No importa.

— Claro que importa, dime.

— No, no hace falta.

Sacudió la cabeza en una clara negativa para dar más énfasis a su respuesta. Inuyasha también era obstinado. No se conformó con esa respuesta.

— Es una tontería… — intentó convencerlo.

— Entonces, dímela y nos reiremos juntos.

— ¡No pienso decirlo!

¡Dios, era peor que un niño pequeño!

— ¡Habla! — repitió.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Su primer impulso fue el de apartarle las manos, pero empezó a reírse a carcajadas y se tapó la boca temerosa de que Kikio o Shippo se despertaran. Estaba a solas con Inuyasha, hablando de sus cosas, disfrutando de su compañía en privacidad suficiente desde hacía ya una semana, y quería disfrutarlo más. Así pues, dejó que Inuyasha la torturara solo para permanecer más tiempo juntos, siendo él solo para ella.

Inuyasha detuvo su ataque de cosquillas al percatarse de que ya empezaba a respirar violentamente por el asalto y le acarició suavemente el cabello que se había escapado del interior de la túnica. Con tanto movimiento, no había podido evitar despeinarse.

— ¿Me lo dirás ahora? — insistió — ¿O quieres que siga?

La verdad era que se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no le importaría que él siguiera un poquito más. Quizás a su flato sí que le importaría. Iba siendo hora de rendirse. Si tantas ganas tenía de saberlo, se lo diría.

— Me preguntaba si alguna vez has deseado que alguien te esperara…

La sonrisa victoriosa del hombre desapareció de su rostro y la miró con tal intensidad que le secó la garganta y se le aceleró el corazón. No había pensado que las repercusiones de su pregunta pudieran llegar a ser tales. De repente, fue plenamente consciente de que estaba tumbada en el suelo boca arriba con Inuyasha sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se le antojó de lo más erótica la situación al imaginarlos a ellos dos desnudos sobre la arena, haciendo el amor como los jeques de sus novelas románticas que se acostaban con jóvenes europeas. Ni ella era europea ni él era un jeque, pero la atracción que existía entre ellos seguía siendo tan fuerte como el primer día o incluso más.

Entonces, quiso hablar más. No solo quería hacerle esa pregunta, quería decirle mucho más y, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a contestar o a decir cualquier otra cosa, tendría que decírselo por su cuenta. Aunque le hubiera gustado saber su respuesta primero para saber si hacía el ridículo, decidió tirarse a la piscina.

— Porque yo sí que te esperaría…

Ese fue el detonante. La mirada de Inuyasha se tornó apasionada como el fuego y la miró de tal forma que se sintió desnuda aun estando tapada de los pies a la cabeza. Su grito de sorpresa fue silenciado por un beso abrazador que la dejó sin aliento. Él arrasó su boca con la suya y echó abajo todo resquicio de defensa por su parte. Para cuando fue capaz de pensar, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarlo con más intensidad, en estrecharlo entre sus brazos, en clavarle las uñas en la espalda mientras la embestía. ¡Lo quería todo!

Sintió sus manos masculinas rebuscando una entrada para tocar su cuerpo por entre los pliegues de la túnica ansiosamente. Cuando dio con el broche que unía la tela, lo desabrochó y gruñó al poder descubrir su cuerpo apenas cubierto. No llevaba sujetador por mera comodidad para dormir. Las manos de él acariciando sus senos sobre el top le hicieron sacudirse. Estaba caliente, húmeda y deseosa de más, de cuanto tuviera para darle. Al girar la cabeza mientras arqueaba la espalda, vio a Shippo durmiendo.

Necesitó hacer uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad mental y física para conseguir que Inuyasha mantuviera las manos y los labios quietos el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Shippo…

Eso fue bastante para hacerle entender. Miró a Shippo con los ojos entreabiertos aún nublados por la pasión y la frente perlada por el sudor e hizo la cosa más sorprendente. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y rodó con ella lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera pudieran rozar al niño. Entre el niño y la antigua animadora y ellos se alzaban unos cuantos metros de distancia de repente. En cuanto dejaron de rodar, volvió a lo suyo.

— ¡Inuyasha! — le riñó.

— Es un niño… — musitó — Los niños no se enteran de estas cosas…

Se rio cuando él volvió a besarla y no pudo resistirse a sus caricias. A los pocos minutos, con su mano apostada firmemente entre sus muslos, dentro del short, tuvo el primer orgasmo desde que le bajó la regla en aquel horrible lugar. Alentada por la pasión, introdujo ambas manos en sus pantalones para brindarle también el mismo delicioso placer. Lo acarició y masajeó y se ocupó de hacerle ver el cielo, tal y como lo había hecho ella minutos antes. Inuyasha tuvo que besarla para no lanzar un gutural gruñido que habría despertado a toda la isla.

Aun con todo, no fue suficiente. Inuyasha era insaciable e inagotable. Su capacidad de recuperación para mantener relaciones sexuales la dejaba asombrada. Luchó contra sus pantalones para bajárselos por los muslos y, luego, con sus braguitas. Intentó impedírselo, aunque sus quejas no sonaron muy convincentes mientras se reía por el placer y la alegría que estaba sintiendo. Inuyasha le daba suaves piquitos en los labios para distraerla mientras continuaba con su tarea y supo que ya era demasiado tarde cuando la penetró en una rápida y potente embestida.

Los dos se relajaron al sentirse unidos de nuevo y ella aprovechó el momento de quietud para comprobar que tanto Kikio como Shippo continuaron dormidos. Ambos dormían. A Shippo podía verle la cara, parecía profundamente dormido; Kikio roncaba como un camionero. Si estuviera despierta, no se pondría en ridículo de esa forma.

— Si nos pillan… — musitó sonrojada.

— No lo harán, ambos duermen. — volvió a besarla — Te prometo que seré muy rápido.

En verdad fue rápido, pero eso no le quitó placer al acto. Los dos disfrutaron enormemente del cuerpo del otro, se movieron al mismo tiempo y les fascinó la forma en la que sus cuerpos se acoplaban. Si parecía que estuvieran hechos para encajar el uno con el otro. La idea le encantó y la aterrorizó al mismo tiempo, aunque estaba tan ocupada disfrutando del momento que en seguida lo olvidó y se concentró en el placer de ambos. Se besaron para silenciarse mutuamente al culminar. Después, se asearon lo mejor posible y se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno juntos.

Inuyasha volvió a encender la fogata de la noche anterior usando las brasas y calentaron la comida para bebé que cogieron. Se les ocurrió coger para el desayuno unos briks infantiles de una pasta líquida que contenía mucho calcio. La gran ventaja de tomar eso era que no se estropeaba fuera de la nevera. Lo calentaron y, al probarlo, descubrieron que estaba cremoso y muy rico. Sacaron para acompañarlo unos bollos que caducaban al día siguiente. Los encontraron en el supermercado por un pelo en el fondo de un cajón repleto de bolsas caducadas.

Mientras esperaban a que los demás se despertaran para desayunar o a que fuera la hora límite en la que podían despertarlos, se abrazaron y se gastaron bromas el uno al otro. A las siete de la mañana, decidieron que ya era hora de desayunar. Los despertaron poco a poco y los guiaron hacia el fuego. Kikio, como ya era costumbre, se quejó de que le dieran comida para bebés, pero se la comió y relamió el vaso.

— Si hoy lo hacemos tan bien como ayer, deberíamos llegar al campamento mañana al mediodía.

Shippo y Kikio se mostraron muy emocionados ante la noticia, pero a ella no le hacía la misma ilusión. Eso significaba separarse de Inuyasha. Después de lo sucedido esa mañana entre los dos, le resultaba más y más difícil. Bebió un poco más de aquella pasta dulce y le dio otro mordisco a su bollo.

— Oye Kagome, — la llamó Shippo — ¿qué harás cuando vuelvas a tu casa?

— Creo que me tomaré un largo día de descanso después de esto o tal vez una semana… — se encogió de hombros — Seguro que en la biblioteca lo entienden.

— ¿Trabajas en una biblioteca? — preguntó Kikio con voz burlona — ¡Ja! Debí saberlo.

Esa vez no se lo iba a pasar.

— Para tu información, trabajo en la biblioteca nacional de los Estados Unidos, una de las bibliotecas más importantes del mundo. Además, no soy una simple bibliotecaria, soy la directora administrativa y tengo a muchos becarios trabajando para mí y mi propia secretaria personal. Cobro más dinero al mes de lo que tú cobrarás en un año como cajera de supermercado y tengo un apartamento sin hipoteca, totalmente libre de cargas. Como puedes ver, no me va nada mal como "bibliotecaria".

Kikio cerró la boca al escucharla y tragó hondo. No apartó la vista de ella, esperando que intentara devolverle el golpe de alguna manera, preparada. Kikio no pudo devolvérselo aunque notó en su mirada que trataba de encontrar algún comentario mordaz con el que contestarle. La mujer estaba demasiada impresionada por la información nueva y leyó la derrota en sus ojos. Nunca se había burlado de alguien de esa manera, ni había fardado tanto de su trabajo hasta ese día. Kikio sacaba lo peor de ella.

Miró a Inuyasha con el rabillo del ojo, avergonzada, para comprobar que él no se hubiera enojado con ella por su pueril comportamiento. Ahora bien, lo que vio en su mirada fue un brillo de diversión. A continuación, consciente de que ella lo miraba, bebió un trago de su desayuno líquido y le dirigió un disimulada brindis silencioso en honor a su victoria.

— ¡Guao, Kagome! — exclamó Shippo — Pareces alguien muy importante.

A decir verdad, tampoco era tan importante. Su puesto era de gran relevancia, cobraba mucho aunque también trabajaba mucho, tenía empleados a su cargo y acudía de vez en cuando a congresos o los organizaba. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera fue a la universidad a pesar de su elevada nota media.

— Bueno, la verdad es que no es tanto como parece…

Tal vez, la forma en la que se expresó, dio a entender mucho más de lo que en realidad era.

— ¿Inuyasha y tú vivís juntos?

Los dos se atragantaron con lo que estaban bebiendo al escuchar al niño hacer esa pregunta. Los había pillado a ambos por sorpresa con semejante "sugerencia".

— No, Shippo. — contestó ella — ¿D-De dónde sacas eso?

— Yo creía… bueno, vosotros… — se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron — ¿No sois novios?

Ella misma sintió que sus mejillas ardían al escuchar la atrevida pregunta del niño. Inuyasha y ella, ¿novios? Era bien cierto que en su viaje habían desarrollado una relación que iba más allá de la relación entre agente de la CIA y ciudadana estadounidense o más allá de una relación de amistad. En otras palabras, se habían acostado y, entre ellos, se había desarrollado una cierta intimidad más típica de los novios. Aunque nunca habían determinado qué eran exactamente. Porque eran algo, ¿no?

Dirigió la mirada hacia Inuyasha discretamente. Él la apartó en cuanto la descubrió como si le quemara. ¿Tan malo era que fueran novios? Tal vez, no fuera tan fascinante como Kikio físicamente, pero tenía sentimientos y sabía que entre ellos dos había algo aunque él no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo. También sabía que era muy probable que estuviera exagerando lo que él sentía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía de los hombres una mujer de la que todos huían?

— Es hora de partir.

Esa fue la respuesta de Inuyasha a la pregunta de Shippo. Le gustara o no, tanto el niño como ella tuvieron que conformarse con eso por el momento. No pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, no después de lo que habían compartido esa misma mañana y después de la confesión que ella le había hecho. Le debía una explicación antes de que tuviera que marcharse de allí. Ya podía prepararse porque, de un modo u otro, se lo sonsacaría.

El día resultó ser tan abrasador como el anterior. Kikio se volvió a pegar como una lapa a Inuyasha. Solo por no escuchar sus incoherencias y competir con ella entrando en su mismo terreno, tal y como lo había hecho en el desayuno al humillarse de esa forma, se alejó y se ocupó de Shippo. Así, al menos, evitaría que el niño se metiera en líos con una serpiente cascabel. Aunque parecía que al escorpión ya le había cogido miedo, aún quedaban otros animales peligrosos en el desierto.

Llevando a Shippo de la mano de esa forma, no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano Souta, lo protector que era con ella. Miró la espalda de Kikio y afloró en su mente el recuerdo del día en que se declaró oficialmente la guerra entre las dos.

 _Volvía tarde a casa. Después del instituto, fue a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, pero, al terminar, cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida para volver a casa, se cruzó ante su mirada el título de una nueva novela, un best- seller del que solo había podido oír hablar hasta ese momento. Abrió el libro para leer el primer capítulo y echarle una ojeado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentada en una mesa y leía con ansiedad cada página. A las diez de la noche, decidió que ya era suficiente y regresó a casa, temerosa de su castigo por haber vuelto a olvidar el toque de queda. A Souta lo castigaban por llegar tarde de la discoteca; a ella la castigaban por llegar tarde de la biblioteca._

 _Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, escuchó los pasos de sus padres. Ya la habían detectado y corrían hacia ella temerosos de que apareciera con la cabeza colgando o algo parecido. Cuando la vieron tan sana y entera como esa misma mañana, respiraron aliviados para luego fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos._

— _¿Dónde estabas, señorita?_ _—_ _le preguntó su padre._

— _En la biblioteca, puedes preguntarle al señor Hammers._

— _No me hace falta, sé que no mientes._ _—_ _suspiró_ _—_ _Kagome, me alegra que te guste tanto leer, pero no puedes saltarte los horarios todos los días._

— _También he hecho los deberes. – levantó la carpeta como si quisiera hacer una demostración_ _—_ _Me han sido de mucha utilidad los libros de álgebra de la biblioteca._

 _Su padre no pudo evitar caer en la trampa y cedió, pero su madre aún se mantenía firme._

— _Kagome, sabes las normas de esta casa. Si te saltas los horarios, tienes que ser castigada, al igual que Souta._

— _¡No me prohíbas ir a la biblioteca, por favor!_ _—_ _le suplicó._

— _No te prohíbo ir a la biblioteca cariño, te prohíbo salir de casa durante una semana. Es exactamente el mismo castigo de tu hermano._

 _Intentó convencerla para que le levantara el castigo alegando que en la biblioteca estaban los libros de apoyo que ella utilizaba para clase, que los necesitaba para hacer los deberes. Le dijo que estaría más atenta del reloj, que su padre podría ir a buscarla al salir del trabajo, ya que pasaba por allí, pero nada le hizo cambiar de opinión y no dejaba de pensar en que solo le quedaban tres capítulos de la emocionante novela para saber el final. Lo había dejado en la mejor parte. Si llegaba a saber que la iban a castigar así, lo habría terminado._

 _Subió a su habitación con la cabeza gacha ante la idea de no poder ir a la biblioteca. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a su hermano tumbado sobre su cama, lanzando una pelota contra el techo para luego atraparla. Así que esos eran los ruidos extraños que escuchaba._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Souta?_ _—_ _le preguntó_ _—_ _No me digas que tú también vas a castigarme…_

— _No, solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas._ _—_ _atrapó la pelota y se movió para sentarse en la cama_ _—_ _Quiero hablarte de Kikio._

— _¿Vas a salir con ella?_ _—_ _le preguntó horrorizada_ _—_ _¡No será verdad!_

— _No, no podría salir con ella…_ _—_ _musitó_ _—_ _No después de lo que he descubierto hoy…_

— _¿Qué has descubierto?_

 _Dejó su carpeta distraídamente sobre el escritorio mientras escuchaba a su hermano._

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Kikio te estaba amargando la vida?_

 _Por fin se había enterado y eso que Kikio se había esforzado por ocultárselo._

— _Nunca le di demasiada importancia, no se la des tú._

— _¡Es importante Kagome!_ _—_ _se levantó de la cama_ _—_ _No pienso permitir que nadie te trate de esa manera, eres mi hermana._

 _Y él era el hermano más dulce y más tierno que cualquier hermana pudiera desear, pero necesitaba saber algo antes._

— _¿A ti te gusta Kikio o solo sería una chica más para ti?_ _—_ _le preguntó_ _—_ _No quiero que rechaces a una persona importante para ti por mí. Si sientes algo especial por ella, encontraré la forma de que nos llevemos bien y…_

— _¡Kagome, por favor!_ _—_ _exclamó_ _—_ _¡No digas tonterías! Kikio es una chica más, puedo vivir sin ella por muy buena que esté. Además, después de lo que ha estado diciendo y la forma en que te ha tratado, no creo que haya una posible tregua entre vosotras._

A partir de ese día, Souta y todos sus amigos y amigas se habían dedicado a defenderla de Kikio Tama. Cuando Souta no estaba, que era la mayor parte de las veces porque Kikio se cuidaba de que no la viera, sus amigos y amigas la protegían. Nunca le había hecho caso, por lo que la única diferencia que representaba era que aquella voz se callaba antes. Aun así, se lo agradecía mucho. Ahora bien, las diferencias entre Kikio y ella se tornaron totalmente irreconciliables desde entonces.

Probablemente, nada hubiera sido diferente si Souta no se hubiera enterado de nada. Él habría salido con ella, se la habría tirado y, luego, habría hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Entonces, Kikio también se habría enfurecido con ella porque su hermano le diera calabazas y se vengaría. Sí, estaría en las mismas condiciones hiciera lo que hiciese.

— _¿Sabes? Solo está contigo porque no ha encontrado a ninguna otra mujer desde que llegó…_

 _Era tan sumamente predecible._

— _Si pensar eso te hace feliz, tú misma._

— _Cariño, es una pena que te hayas encontrado justamente conmigo. Nunca podrás competir conmigo y ni siquiera tendré que hacer nada para que él me persiga._

¿Por qué recordaba eso? Kikio solo estaba celosa, siempre estuvo celosa. Primero, estaba celosa porque su hermano la prefirió a ella. En ese momento, estaba celosa porque en ese país en guerra en el que les había tocado pasar sus vacaciones, un agente de la CIA no se había fijado en ella tanto como le gustaría. ¿Acaso no comprendía que su comportamiento estaba resultando realmente hiriente para las dos? ¿No se percataba de cómo se denigraba a sí misma?

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Qué pasa Shippo?

— Yo creo que a Inuyasha no le gusta Kikio. — justamente lo que ella necesita oír — Le gustas tú.

Sus palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerara. Era solo un niño, pero seguía siendo miembro del sexo masculino y debían entenderse entre ellos.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque te mira cuando tú miras hacia otro lado y te mira como mi papá miraba a mi mamá…

Se sonrojó por las palabras del niño sin poder evitarlo. ¿Sería verdad? Siempre había escuchado que ni los niños, ni los borrachos mentían y no tenía ninguna oportunidad de emborrachar a Inuyasha allí. Tampoco tenía pinta de dejarse emborrachar.

— Tú también lo miras a él como mamá miraba a papá…

No podía ocultar lo que sentía; por eso Kikio lo había descubierto tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que lo quieres?

— ¡Shippo! — volvió la mirada al frente, sintiéndose acorralada, pero ni Inuyasha ni Kikio les hacían caso — ¡No debes decir eso!

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

Se acuclilló junto a él y rezó para que ninguno de los otros se percatara de su pequeña parada.

— Verás, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Cuando eres adulto, todo se vuelve más y más complicado y no puedes decir esas cosas tan fácilmente. Es necesario que surjan una serie de circunstancias que…

— Pues yo creo que los dos tenéis miedo.

Ella al menos sí, pero se lo calló y se lo guardó para sus adentros. Agarró la mano de Shippo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo segundos antes, y continuaron avanzando. En el horizonte, vio lo que parecía la sombra de la vegetación; se estaban acercando al final del desierto.

Ya casi estaban en la zona con vegetación, en la selva que rodeaba los bordes de la isla. El campamento estaría a medio día de camino una vez llegaran hasta allí. Cuando llegaran, empezaría a anochecer. Kagome y Shippo se habían parado un momento para hablar de algo, pero no había conseguido descubrir de qué. Ella volvía a estar preocupada y ausente; él no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo esa mañana.

— _Me preguntaba si alguna vez has querido que alguien te esperara…_

 _La pregunta lo dejó sin habla._

— _Porque yo sí que te esperaría…_

Le preocupaba llegar el campamento porque eso significaba que se separarían. No obstante, esa confesión de la azabache le dio esperanza. ¿En verdad ella lo esperaría?

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Durmieron a los pies de unos árboles con raíces profundas bajo la tierra. Por primera vez, despertaron sin sentir el ardiente sol en la cara o un calor abrasador recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Estaban sucios y cansados por la caminata por el desierto, pero la alegría de estar en un lugar más fresco que los protegía del sol era suficiente para darles ánimos. Cuando el día anterior corrieron hacia esa zona de vegetación, lo hicieron con toda la ilusión del mundo, incluso compitieron como niños para ver quién era el primero en llegar. Ganó Inuyasha como ya era evidente; Kikio quedó la última porque se tropezó.

No había dormido tan bien en esa maldita isla desde que estalló aquella guerra. No era lo mismo que estar tumbada en el mullido colchón del hotel con el aire acondicionado puesto y el servicio de habitaciones que le llevaba el desayuno a la cama aunque tenía su encanto. Añoraba estar así de fresca; ni siquiera tuvo pesadillas aquella noche. Estaba tan relajada que parecía irreal el hecho de que se encontrara sumergida en una guerra.

En el desayuno, Inuyasha les comunicó que calculaba que quedaba medio día de viaje. Lo celebraron con gritos y aplausos de puro agradecimiento hacia él. Estaban tan contentos que ni siquiera fue capaz de enfadarse cuando Kikio le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se notaba en su mirada que en esa ocasión no lo hacía para hacerle rabiar a ella, sino por agradecimiento. Inuyasha los había salvado a todos y se había ocupado de mantenerlos con vida hasta el final. Esa no iba a ser una deuda fácil de saldar.

La despedida se le antojaba cada vez más cercana y dolorosa en su angustiado corazón. Sin embargo, pensar que al final regresaría a casa, donde podría abrazar a sus padres y a su hermano, en cierto modo la consolaba. Seguro que habían escuchado las noticias, seguro que todos los días daban un parte de la situación y que la ONU estaba realizando un consejo para decidir qué hacer. Ella no volvió con los otros turistas que rescató la embajada antes de partir, algo que ellos también sabrían. Debían estar preocupadísimos; por eso, quería verlos cuanto antes para demostrarles que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Además, quería presentarles al hombre que la había salvado, al hombre al que amaba. Lamentablemente, eso sería más difícil. Dudaba que volviera a verlo una vez que salieran de allí. Ella no tenía forma de localizarlo. Si él no la buscaba, no volverían a verse nunca.

— _¿Inuyasha y tú vivís juntos?_

— _No, Shippo._ _—_ _contestó ella_ _—_ _¿D-De dónde sacas eso?_

— _Yo creía… Bueno, vosotros…_ _—_ _se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron_ _—_ _¿No sois novios?_

Ya le gustaría a ella que fueran novios. Había huido a esa isla de vacaciones con la esperanza de llenar su vida de la aventura y la acción que le faltaba en su día a día. Esperaba encontrarse a sí misma para poder abrirse a una relación seria y estable cuando regresara a su apartamento. Sí, se había reencontrado a sí misma, era muy feliz. El verdadero problema era que no quería separarse de Inuyasha. Quería que él fuera su pareja seria y estable, el padre de sus hijos.

Lo miró a hurtadillas mientras tomaba otra vez alubias para desayunar y se deleitó de su imagen como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

 _El agente de la CIA se llamaba Inuyasha. Era el hombre más endiabladamente atractivo que había visto en toda su vida. No era el típico guaperas por el que suspiraban las adolescentes, ni mucho menos un hombre de portada de revista. Sin embargo, había algo en él, un sensual y salvaje atractivo que llamaba su atención. La clase de hombre que destilaba adrenalina y testosterona, quien podría hacer que una mujer se sintiera segura y protegida. Todas ellas cualidades de un marido de ensueño._

Después de esos días juntos, sabía que existían unos ojos dorados que cambiaban y se transformaban al antojo de las emociones de su dueño. Cuando Inuyasha estaba enfadado, veía unas chispitas en ellos que colapsaban las unas contra las otras. Cuando estaba feliz, sus ojos se volvían más y más brillantes. Cuando la deseaba, el dorado se oscurecía hasta volverse casi marrón observándola. Si no se hubieran conocido como lo hicieron en esa isla, nunca habría sabido todo eso.

— ¡Estoy harto de comer alubias!

Miró a Shippo con diversión en la mirada. Él no era ni mucho menos el único que estaba harto de comer alubias.

— Yo no pienso probarlas durante el resto de mi vida. — continuó Kikio — Creo que les he cogido asco para siempre.

— Pues a mí me gustan.

Fue Inuyasha quien dijo eso sin dejar de comer. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio mientras lo veían comer su lata con la misma ansia con la que se comería una bandeja de pasteles de crema.

— ¿En el campamento tendrán otra cosa? — preguntó el niño haciendo pucheros.

— Sí, tienen otras cosas. Todas las semanas les mandan un suministro de comida desde casa.

En ese momento, lo miraron como si acabara de decir las palabras mágicas que los salvarían de su horrenda dieta veraniega. Comer otra cosa, cualquier cosa, sería mejor que continuar comiendo más y más alubias. Inuyasha, en cambio, no parecía nada disgustado con su dieta. Se conformaba con lo que tenía y no se quejaba. Le pareció de lo más dulce. Probablemente, se habría enfrentado a situaciones mucho más extremas a lo largo de su carrera profesional.

— ¿Y cuántos agentes sois?

Pudo ver los instintos más básicos de Kikio reflejados en su mirada. Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni aunque se encontraran en mitad de una guerra.

— Unos cuarenta más o menos, pero solo yo y otros dos somos oficiales. El resto son lo que se diría cadetes. Están a nuestras órdenes.

— ¡Qué guay! — exclamó la mujer — ¿Y son todos tan guapos como tú?

Inuyasha se atragantó con la comida al escucharla y necesitó un minuto completo dándose palmadas a sí mismo en el pecho antes de poder vocalizar algo coherente.

— Yo no sé de eso… — respondió agobiado — A mí no me van los hombres…

No pudo evitar reírse de él al escuchar su escueta y avergonzada respuesta e incluso Kikio se rio junto a ella. Fue la primera vez desde que se conocían que compartieron un momento de alegría y "complicidad".

Terminaron de comer en silencio, hablando únicamente para comentar la emoción que sentían por dirigirse de una vez al campamento y se pusieron en marcha al terminar y recoger. Inuyasha encabezó la marcha con sus cuchillos, cortando todas las ramas y arbustos que se interponían en su camino. Solo se detenía en las zonas resbaladizas para ayudar a las señoritas a pasar. Shippo era bastante ágil y estaba demostrando una vez más que los niños eran de goma.

Le disgustaba la idea de regresar al campamento tan pronto. Era su misión, lo que debía hacer desde el principio y cómo le fastidiaba. Su informe sobre la situación de ese país no era favorable y fomentaría la intervención de Estados Unidos en el asunto. Nadie cuestionaría su palabra; se intervendría rápida y eficazmente. También había cumplido su segundo objetivo: encontrar posibles ciudadanos estadounidenses. Una vez en el campamento, consultaría las listas para tacharlos y comprobar si sus compañeros habían encontrado alguno más. Hasta ahí, su trabajo estaba bien hecho, tan impecable como de costumbre. El problema estaba en Kagome. No quería dejarla marchar.

Supo desde el principio que no debía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella e intentó evitarlo reteniendo sus impulsos sexuales hacia ella, pero su cuerpo lu venció hasta sumergirlo profundamente en aquel dilema. El hecho de que debía enviarla a su casa inmediatamente era incuestionable. No quería que su vida continuara en peligro en ese lugar. Lo de volver a verse era otra cuestión. Si sus superiores se enteraban de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y una civil que formaba parte de su misión, acabaría vendiendo pañuelos en un paso de peatones. Los Estados Unidos no se tomaba demasiado bien esa clase de falta de profesionalidad. Harían uso de un cuerpo de psicólogos que documentaría por escrito la inestabilidad psicológica de Kagome debido a la guerra para argumentar que él la había forzado. Eso mismo le había sucedido a algún que otro compañero.

La miró de reojo. Parecía tranquila caminando a su lado con sus bermudas color caqui y su viejo top blanco. No lo engañaba ni por un momento. Sabía que había algo que le preocupaba. Se preguntó si ella estaría preocupada por lo mismo que él, por su separación. De ser así, podrían consolarse mutuamente e intentar encontrar una solución. Ocultárselo a la CIA y volver a encontrarse unos meses después era una opción. Hacer que pareciera casual. Al final, la conclusión era que uno de los dos tendría que dar el primer paso para hablarlo. La evasión del tema empezaba a estresarlo tanto como en sus primeros días juntos.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente bonita? Solo era una distracción para él. Cuando le revisó la pierna y se demoró más de la cuenta acariciándola, ella debía haberlo descubierto. Por si fuera poco, él tuvo que decirle que sus piernas eran bonitas. ¡Tenía unas piernas estupendas! Más tarde, se había quedado embobado observándola peinarse delante del espejo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Si esa mujer descubría que quería acariciar su cabello, que sus ojos lo cautivaban, que sus labios lo tentaban y que todo su cuerpo lo incitaba a hacer cosas realmente placenteras, lo tendría bajo su control. Una mujer como esa debía ser la clase de mujer que conseguía de un hombre cuanto quisiera. No era muy diferente a cualquier otra estadounidense._

 _Intentó cerrar los ojos para relajarse y dormitar. No pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y la contempló con discreción. Estaba agotada aunque no se quejaba de lo poco considerado que estaba siendo. Su mayor queja era la comida; no comprendía que no podían entrar en la ciudad. Sabía que ella seguía pensando en eso aunque diera por terminada la discusión. Él también tenía hambre, comprendía cómo se sentía. La diferencia era que él estaba entrenado para soportar el hambre, ella no. Nada le agradaría más que conseguirle algo de comida para que dejara de fruncir el ceño y de quejarse. Si en ese maldito río hubiera podido pescar, sus problemas estarían solucionados._

Entonces, ella se desmayó y él salió corriendo hacia la ciudad como un loco para buscarle algo de comer. Debió saber en ese momento que no iba a poder conformarse con mirarla de lejos y despedirse con un apretón de manos. Ahora bien, él prefirió continuar inmerso en su fantasía de perfecto agente de la CIA que la deseaba, pero podía aguantarse, se conformaba con mirarla de lejos. Así, todos acabarían felices y contentos, cada uno por su lado. Ese fue un completo fracaso de plan.

Caminaron entre los árboles durante un rato más hasta que escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo. Creía recordar ese lugar. Se abrió camino a cuchillazos entre las ramas y se detuvo justo a tiempo de no caer por un pequeño precipicio. Había una cascada preciosa; justo debajo una enorme charca como una piscina cuya agua debía desembocar en galerías subterráneas. Él conocía ese sitio. Cuando salió del campamento para dirigirse hacia el centro, pasó por allí, donde se detuvo a descansar.

— ¡Es precioso!

Debió haberles pedido que no lo siguieran. Las mujeres miraban emocionadas el hermoso lugar y Shippo se aferró a la pernera de su pantalón como si tuviera el mismo mal presentimiento que él.

— ¿Paramos aquí?

Claramente, los dos habían pensado en lo mismo. Querían bañarse en esa cascada.

— Nos retrasará y llegaremos tarde a…

— ¡Vamos! — insistieron.

No podía ceder. No en ese momento, cuando les faltaba tan poco.

— Llegaremos para la hora de comer al campamento si continuamos la marcha. No tendréis que comer más alubias.

— Bueno, pues comeremos alubias aquí y ya cenaremos otra cosa en el campamento.

Sí que estaban interesadas en hacer un alto allí.

— Yo…

— ¡Por favor! — insistieron.

Terminó cediendo ante los ruegos de las señoritas como un idiota. Shippo y él se bañaron los primeros porque eran quienes menos tardaban. Él se enjabonó el pelo y, al mirar al niño jugar, se sintió disgustado. Habría preferido volver a bañarse con Kagome.

― _¿Necesitas ayuda?_ _―_ _le preguntó._

 _No._

― _Sí._

 _Era increíble lo que un hombre era capaz de hacer para que una mujer bonita lo mimara un poco. Kagome se sentó en la roca que él anteriormente ocupó, dejando a la vista su cuerpo bien moldeado. Tuvo que contener el aliento. La sola imagen de esas gotas deslizándose por su mentón hasta su pecho, donde desaparecían bajo la tela de aquel seductor bikini rojo, le provocó una erección. Otras gotas deslizándose por su estómago y su vientre liso hacia…_

 _Estaba enfermo. Entonces, ella abrió las piernas y él se atragantó. ¿Por qué abría las piernas? ¿Qué quería? ¿Pretendía que él con la boca…? La verdad era que lo haría encantado. Kagome le hizo un gesto para que se situara entre sus piernas y comprendió que no era justamente lo que él pensaba lo que ella pretendía. Supuso que lo otro lo dejarían para otro momento, cuando hubiera más confianza entre ellos. Mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con una inocente invitación. De hecho, debiera conformarse con eso para el resto de su vida. ¡Era una civil!_

¡Qué bonitos recuerdos! ¡Y qué lástima que en ese momento no fueran recuerdos que pudieran mejorar juntos! Odiaba que Kagome insistiera tanto en guardar las apariencias frente a los otros dos. En el campamento, eso sería inevitable si no quería que le abrieran un expediente; allí era totalmente innecesario. Terminaron de bañarse enseguida. Tras secarse y vestirse con ropa nueva, frotaron un poco sus prendas usadas para ponerlas a secar. Las chicas esperaban ansiosas su turno. A él no le parecía tan buena la idea de que se bañaran juntas. ¿Y si intentaban ahogarse la una a la otra y él no se enteraba hasta encontrarlas flotando en el agua?

Kagome recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la cascada la primera. Shippo se sentó e intentó desenredarse el pelo con el cepillo que Kagome le había prestado. Kikio no se movió.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Inuyasha?

Tuvo un pálpito. Eso tenía muy mala pinta. Aun así, presa de la curiosidad y la preocupación por Kagome, aceptó como un idiota. Kikio lo guio hacia la cascada, pero sin terminar de acercarse y le hizo colocarse entre unos árboles que los tapaban por un lado de la mirada de Shippo y, por el otro, de la mirada de Kagome si estaba cerca. Empezó a sentirse atrapado, una sensación que no le gustaba nada.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres Kikio?

— Solo quería agradecerte…

Suspiró muy aliviado al escuchar esas palabras y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan mal pensado. Si hasta se había planteado que intentara violarlo, lo que le había hecho sentir miedo real. La ex animadora no llegaría tan lejos para fastidiar a Kagome.

— No tienes que agradecer nada, Kikio. — le aseguró — Este es mi trabajo, lo hago encantado.

— Lo sé. — sonrió — Pero, aun así, quería darte las gracias en condiciones. Al fin y al cabo, te debo la vida. Creo que es muy evidente que Shippo y yo solos no habríamos durado demasiado.

Por educación, no confirmó lo dicho por la morena.

— Seguro que os las podríais haber apañado sin Kagome y sin mí…

Añadió a Kagome en la frase, como si ella fuera otra agente más de la CIA. Ella sí que había sido una auténtica superviviente. Herida y totalmente desmoralizada por dentro, había luchado como una campeona de principio a fin. Se curó su propia herida en la pierna y escapó cojeando de la ciudad. Se las apañó para no pasar hambre ni un solo día. Utilizó su inteligencia para recoger todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y moverse en la zona. Sabía que estuvo en aprietos en aquella cabaña, cuando mató al soldado que intentó violarla, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ella habría encontrado una forma de escapar.

— Siempre Kagome… — musitó Kikio — Debes estar muy enamorado…

¿Tan evidente era? Ya no podía negárselos a los demás ni a sí mismo. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi y eso lo estaba matando por dentro. Nunca le permitirían estar con ella si se descubría que se acostó con ella durante la misión. Jamás. Desde el momento en que se convirtió en una civil y parte de su misión, ella pasó a ser un fruto prohibido.

— Pero es imposible… — musitó él.

— Todo es posible si lo deseas, Inuyasha.

De repente, Kikio estaba muy cerca de él y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había roto la poca distancia entre sus labios para besarlo. No tuvo ni tiempo de sorprenderse cuando escuchó una exclamación no muy lejos de allí. Se separó de ella torpemente y se volvió para ver a Kagome allí parada con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Kagome…

— Me había olvidado de coger el champú… — agachó la cabeza — Siento interrumpir…

Dichas esas palabras volvió hacia el pequeño campamento que habían levantado a recoger su champú. Él miró furioso a Kikio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le gritó — ¿Sabías que ella estaba ahí?

— Puede que la viera acercarse…

— ¡Dios! — le dio una patada al tronco de un árbol — ¡No eres más que una mala pécora! ¡Kagome tenía razón sobre ti! — se llevó las manos a la cara agobiado por la situación — No puedo perderla… ¡Ve a decirle ahora mismo que tú me has besado sin mi permiso!

Señaló el campamento con una mano para darle más énfasis a la orden.

— Tú no has hecho nada para evitarlo.

— Ni siquiera me di cuenta de tus intenciones y no ha durado ni un segundo antes de que ella… ¡Arg! — gruñó — ¡No te he respondido y lo sabes!

— Pero ella no…

¡Maldita fuera ella y todas las de su calaña! Por eso odiaba a ese tipo de mujer. Se creían el ombligo del mundo, que podían hacer cuanto quisieran sin medir consecuencias. ¡Pues estaba equivocada! No tenía ninguna intención de perder a Kagome por su causa.

Kagome regresó del campamento con su bote de champú, los dientes apretados y la mirada bien fija al frente; tenía los ojos encendidos como si estuviera ardiendo una hoguera en su interior. Intentó hablarle, explicarle lo que había sucedido realmente, pero se desasió de su agarre con un furioso embate y lo fulminó con la mirada, acusándolo silenciosamente de su traición. ¡Demonios, él no la había traicionado! No voluntariamente al menos.

Discutió unos minutos más con Kikio, intentando convencerla para que hiciera lo correcto. Era tan testaruda como la propia Kagome. Terminó por rendirse con ella. Recuperaría a Kagome por sí mismo. Ignorándola por completo, corrió hacia la cascada para continuar disculpándose con Kagome. Cuando llegó allí, ella estaba dentro del agua, maravillosamente desnuda, nadando como una ninfa. Se quedó boquiabierto, observándola y deseando tocarla. Desgraciadamente, no era el mejor momento para acariciarla. Se lavó su preciosa melena azabache sin percatarse de que él estaba allí y, después, se enjabonó el cuerpo. Estaba tan enfadada con él que se frotó la piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse pequeñas manchas rojas. Eso no le gustó nada.

— Kagome, por favor…

Estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en la orilla. Se volvió en respuesta a su llamada solo para volver a fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¡Márchate de aquí! — le gritó — ¡Estoy desnuda!

— Pero si no hay nada que no haya visto…

Respuesta equivocada. Kagome empezó a agarrar piedras y lanzárselas. Las esquivó con tanta habilidad que la mujer terminó por soltar un bramido muy poco femenino antes de sumergirse en el agua para alejarse buceando. Esa era su señal. La dama quería que fuera a su encuentro. Se desnudó rápidamente, se tiró en el estanque que ya conocía y buceó siguiendo la estela de su blanca piel después de haber perdido parte del ligero bronceado por cubrirse con la túnica. La cogió tan rápido que sintió pena por herir su orgullo.

La abrazó contra su cuerpo y se puso de pies. En esa zona, a él le llegaba el agua hasta los hombros. Por eso, la levantó contra su cuerpo para que pudiera respirar en la superficie. Su pecho quedó aplastado contra su cara y sus brazos se asieron con fuerza a sus hombros, temiendo caer. Él jamás la soltaría.

— ¡Suéltame! — le gritó — ¡Tú ya no tienes derecho a esto!

— Eso lo has decidido tú sola y no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Serás cerdo! — lo insultó — ¡Eso lo has decidido tú al besarla a ella, perro traidor!

— ¡Yo nunca te he traicionado, Kagome!

— Tengo problemas de vista, pero llevaba las lentillas puestas en ese momento. Sé lo que he visto… — le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Al sentir el dolor, flexionó las rodillas para ayudarse a bajarla. La colocó de tal forma que su rostro quedó a su altura, cara a cara.

— ¿En serio crees que yo querría besar a Kikio? — se quejó — ¿Te he dado algún indicio para que pienses que me gusta?

— En el desierto, estabas todo el día pegado a ella…

Era cierto aunque no por las razones que ella creía.

— ¡Era ella la que estaba pegada a mí!

— ¡No hiciste nada para quitártela de encima! — lo acusó.

Sabía que debió hacer algo, pero actuó despacio y se equivocó.

— ¡Vamos, Kagome! — insistió — Creía que sabías que tengo mejor gusto…

— Cualquier hombre querría salir con Kikio.

— Pero yo te he escogido a ti.

Y ella le perdonó con las mejillas empeñadas en lágrimas y sus labios pegados a los de él. Se demoraron en hacer el amor en el agua y disfrutaron el uno del otro con calma y con delicadeza, diciéndose sin palabras que había mucho más entre ellos de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. Cuando al fin quedaron satisfechos los dos, Inuyasha se vistió el primero y regresó al campamento para vigilar y preparar la comida.

Kagome se envolvió en su toalla y cogió el set de manicura que en su día robó de la farmacia para cortarse las uñas de los pies antes de que pareciera una garza. De repente, estaba muy contenta.

— Desde luego, Inuyasha sabe cómo mentir.

Kikio era la última persona a la que le apetecía escuchar en ese momento. Tenía unas tijeras en la mano y no sabía de lo que era capaz si le tocaba lo suficiente las narices.

— Debe darte mucha rabia que me haya escogido a mí a pesar de tus juegos sucios.

Creía a Inuyasha. Lo sucedido anteriormente parecía una de sus jugarretas preparadas con antelación aunque admitía que le había costado percatarse de ello y pensar con la cabeza fría. Inuyasha era tan importante para ella que perdió el juicio por un instante.

— O, a lo mejor, te sigue engañando y ni te has dado cuenta. Recordemos que Kagome Higurashi no es famosa por sus líos amorosos.

— Bueno, al menos, yo no tengo fama de guarra. — le recordó — Si fueras lo bastante inteligente, te darías cuenta de que Inuyasha no es esa clase de hombre. — se cortó otra uña — Ya sabes, la clase de hombre que sale contigo a echar un polvo y, luego, vuelve a casa con su mujer. Incluso en el instituto era lo mismo.

— No sabes de lo que hablas…

Sí que lo sabía. En su voz quebrada se notaba que había logrado hacerle daño, había tocado su punto débil.

— Por eso, mi hermano nunca te querrá. ¿Crees en verdad que yo le dije que no saliera contigo? No fue así. Mi hermano se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo y, al comprobar por sí mismo cómo eras en verdad y todo el veneno que soltabas, salió huyendo de ti. Ahora, ha encontrado a una mujer estupenda, se llama Hitomi. Se casan el año que viene, ¿lo sabías?

— ¡No es verdad!

— Siento destrozar tus sueños de la infancia, Kikio.

En cierto modo, sí que lo sentía aunque ella hubiera intentado destrozar los suyos, aplastarla con crueldad, desde el primer momento que se vieron. No recordaba haber hecho nunca nada para dañar a Kikio Tama y ella, a cambio, había intentado herirla de todas las formas posibles. Eso sí, no consentiría que a su edad continuara jugando con ella. Inuyasha no iba a ser otra de sus herramientas para hacerle daño.

— Solo habéis echado un polvo, no te ha pedido matrimonio. Si fueras un poco más experimentada, sabrías que solo se lo está pasando bien hasta que tenga a otra más a mano.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada? Había sido derrotada, que lo aceptara con dignidad.

— ¿Ahora también te dedicas a espiar parejas en sus momentos íntimos?

— No he podido evitarlo, te he notado un poco floja.

No pensaba consentir que también cuestionara su forma de hacer el amor, así que se levantó dispuesta a encararla. Cuando se volvió y la vio, se quedó de piedra. Vio caer a cámara lenta de un árbol, sujeta de una telaraña, una tarántula que se posó sobre su túnica, en el hombro de Kikio. Ella ni se dio cuenta, ya que todavía no estaba cerca de su piel.

— Kikio…

— ¿Por fin te das cuenta de tu clara inferioridad?

La tarántula se movía, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

— Kikio, escúchame…

— No hace falta que pongas esa cara. Ya sé que tengo razón.

— ¡No te muevas!

Le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera al ver que se miraba las uñas y movía los pies como si estuviera esperando a alguien, lo que podría alterar a la tarántula. Ese gesto por fin llamó la atención de Kikio y se quedó estática, observándola como si ella también hubiera presentido que algo sucedía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No te asustes, no te muevas y no grites… — se agachó para coger una rama lo bastante gruesa del suelo — Tienes una tarántula sobre el hombro…

Kikio abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar, pero su gesto le hizo planteárselo mejor y apretó los labios. Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a la araña de reojo y se quedó pálida como una muerta. Por un momento, pensó que iba a desmayarse.

— No te muevas…

Se acercó lentamente con la ramita para no sobresaltar al enorme insecto. Si la tarántula la picaba, no sabía los efectos que podría causar. Ni siquiera sabía de qué clase. Si se trataba de una viuda negra, temía lo que pudiera sucederle. En el campamento de la CIA, a lo mejor tenía algún antídoto, pero les faltaba lo suficiente para llegar como para que el veneno la matara. Acercó la ramita a la araña con cuidado de no incitarla a moverse hacia el cuello de Kikio y la tentó hasta que el insecto cedió y se aferró a ella. En cuanto se desasió por completo de la túnica de Kikio, la lanzó. La araña cayó no muy lejos de ellas, pero, en lugar de intentar vengarse, huyó hacia unos arbustos, temerosa de que volvieran a atacarla.

Kikio cayó de rodillas al suelo, como si acabara de pasar un auténtico calvario. Ella misma se dejó caer al suelo con el corazón en la garganta. Sin saber muy bien cómo sucedió, las dos mujeres terminaron abrazándose y haciendo las paces entre ellas.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

La situación escapaba por completo de su control. Era tan desconcertante la escena que se alzaba ante sus ojos que no se le ocurría ninguna explicación. Bueno, sí que había una cosa que tenía muy clara: era imposible entender a las mujeres. Un día se odiaban a muerte y, al siguiente, se comportaban como si fueran amigas del alma. Ver a Kagome y a Kikio regresar de la cascada mientras charlaban alegremente le llamó mucho la atención. Ver a Kikio apartando una rama para que Kagome pasara le encendió una bombilla. Verlas a las dos cogiéndose de la mano casi lo tiró de espaldas.

A su lado, Shippo lucía la misma expresión de desconcierto que él. Era solo un niño, pero estaba seguro de que gracias a Kagome y a Kikio, estaba teniendo sus primeras dudas acerca del comportamiento de las mujeres. Cuando creciera un poco más, se daría cuenta de que intentar entenderlas era un objetivo que millones y millones de hombres habían perseguido a lo largo de la historia sin éxito. No se podía entender a las mujeres; simplemente, había que aprender a convivir con ellas.

Avanzaron por entre la vegetación a lo largo de la tarde, escuchando la alegre conversación de las dos mujeres. Parecía como si acabaran de conocerse y ambas estuvieran deseosas de saberlo todo sobre la otra. Hubo un momento en el que empezaron a hablar de antiguos novios. Cuando Kikio habló, le restó importancia. No le interesaba en absoluto la lista de amantes de Kikio. Cuando fue el turno de Kagome y empezó a soltar una lista de nombres sorprendentemente larga para ser una bibliotecaria aburrida, se le encendieron todas las alarmas. Puso la oreja por más que odiara admitirlo. Según Kagome, con la mayor parte de ellos apenas salió un mes entero. Respiró hondo hasta que ella mencionó que con uno se planteó el matrimonio. Pudo volver a respirar con normalidad cuando añadió que decidieron que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se preguntó si ella aún le querría. Tenía que haberlo querido para plantearse una boda.

Fue casi al anochecer cuando llegaron al campamento de la CIA. El campamento estaba instalado en mitad de un claro. Ellos se encontraban justo en la última hilera de árboles antes de salir al descampado. Se quitó la mochila y buscó un espejo para dar la señal. Justo entonces vio a Kikio hacer amago de salir. Agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

— ¿Estás loca?

Lo miró sin entender. Kagome y Shippo también le dirigieron miradas desconcertadas.

— ¿No son ellos? — preguntó Kikio — ¡Pues vamos!

— ¡No puedes acercarte así a ningún campamento militar! — suspiró — Hay que mandar señales primero.

— ¿Señales? — preguntaron los tres con curiosidad.

— Código Morse. — explicó — Tenemos nuestros propios códigos en Morse para poder acercarnos sin que los guardias nos acribillen a balazos.

Tragaron hondo al escucharlo y se escondieron obedientemente entre los árboles, a la espera. Inuyasha sacó el espejo de la mochila y lo movió haciendo señales con la esperanza de que estuvieran bien atentos en el puesto de mando. En cuestión de segundos, le contestaron dándoles vía libre para pasar.

— ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro salieron de entre los árboles. Inuyasha encabezó el pequeño grupo como el líder indiscutible. El trío al que había rescatado lo seguía con mirada asustada, tomándose de las manos. Inuyasha se había mostrado tan precavido y tan preocupado porque algún agente cometiera un error y los matara que había conseguido aterrorizarlos.

Se movieron aprovechando la poca luz del atardecer y se acercaron hacia unos hombres uniformados de negro con grandes metralletas. Inuyasha los saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y bromearon con sus armas, consiguiendo desconcertarlos. Los agentes se quitaron los cascos al cabo de unos minutos. Vistos así, empezaban a parecer humanos. Los examinaron con la mirada. Después, se volvieron hacia Inuyasha.

— Si has traído mujeres y todo, Inuyasha.

— Eres todo un detallista.

— No tenías que preocuparte tanto por nosotros.

Las dos saltaron del sitio al escucharlos y los observaron con horror mientras calculaban la distancia para regresar corriendo al escondite de los árboles.

— ¡Las estáis asustando, lerdos!

Fue Inuyasha quien intervino a su favor y se colocó delante de los tres.

— Los he encontrado mientras evaluaba la zona, son ciudadanos estadounidenses.

— Entonces, serás el primero en tachar algún nombre de la lista.

— ¿El primero? — se sorprendió — ¿Y los demás?

— Han vuelto todos, Inuyasha. — contestó uno de ellos — Tenían las manos vacías, solo informes. Algunos borraron nombres de ciudadanos muertos. Tú serás el primero en traer a alguien vivo.

No podía creerlo. Tenían que rescatar a cerca de treinta ciudadanos estadounidenses según aquella odiosa lista. ¿Era el único en regresar con tres de ellos? Las familias querrían venganza; el presidente también.

— Quiero que los atienda un médico inmediatamente.

Los llevó hacia la tienda en la que se encontraban los cuidados médicos. Allí estarían a salvo y bien atendidos. Él se llevó un médico a otra tienda para que le examinara la herida de bala. La limpió, volvió a vendarla y le dio el visto bueno.

— Te quedará una bonita cicatriz.

— A las chicas les gustan las cicatrices. — celebró él mismo.

El médico insistió en hacerle un chequeo completo, tal y como estaban haciendo con los demás. No encontró nada que fuera preocupante y le dio unas cremas para las rozaduras y las ronchas que tenía por el calor y la ropa. Las aceptó a regañadientes. Un instante después, le llegó a las fosas nasales el delicioso aroma de una buena cena. Iba a comer carne después de tanto tiempo sin probar bocado.

— ¡Ey, Inuyasha!

Saludó a Miroku chocando los cinco y le dio un codazo a Kouga, tal y como solían hacer siempre. Hacía tanto que no se relacionaba con otros hombres… Echaba de menos sus bromas macabras y machistas.

— ¡Menudo par de bombones has traído!

Debió imaginar que Miroku no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

— Son civiles. — le advirtió.

— Y están muy buenas.

— La del pelo rizado es una auténtica monada. — comentó Kouga.

— Ondulado. — le corrigió.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Kouga se volvió hacia él desconcertado.

— Tiene el pelo ondulado, no rizado.

Los dos hombres lo miraron sin terminar de comprender qué importaba eso y continuaron a lo suyo. Para él era tremendamente importante.

— La otra está muy flaca, pero tiene pinta de ser muy experimentada. — continuó Miroku — Podríamos hacer un fantástico trío.

Sentía como segundo a segundo iba perdiendo la paciencia con sus amigos. De repente, esas bromas masculinas que tanto había añorado no le hacían ninguna gracia.

— La pequeñita tiene unos ojazos marrones que…

— ¡Son color chocolate! — explotó — Tiene el pelo ondulado, tiene los ojos color chocolate y el labio inferior más grueso que el superior…

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¡No quiero que nadie se acerque a ella!

Se delató en ese instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar corregirse a sí mismo. Miroku y Kouga le miraron, entendiendo lo que sucedía a la perfección, y le sonrieron como un par de idiotas. Quiso matarlos por ello. Kagome no era una muñequita para que los agentes de ese campamento se divirtieran con ella. Kagome era suya y no dudaría en protegerla.

— Estás enamorado, ¿eh? — Miroku sonrió como un tonto — No creí que esto fuera posible…

— El gran Inuyasha ha sucumbido a los encantos de una chica… — continuó Kouga — ¡Increíble!

— ¿Y ya tenéis fecha de boda? — continuó Miroku — ¿Seremos tus padrinos?

— Espero que tenga amigas tan buenorras como ella para hacer de damas de honor.

Decidió que era el momento perfecto para matarlos. Los tiempos de paz en ese campamento habían finalizado. Se lanzó sobre los dos, los agarró del cuello y puso sus cabezas bajo sus axilas mientras hacía presión para intentar ahogarlos. Los dos se quejaron e intentaron liberarse, pero incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, lo cansado y desnutrido que estaba, fue capaz de mantenerse firme y derrotarlos. Cuando los soltó, los dos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose el cuello y respirando con dificultad.

— Espero que trates mejor a tu novia…

Increíble que después de aquello Miroku aún tuviera ganas de cachondearse.

— No es mi novia…

Nunca hablaron de ser pareja. ¡Dios, no hablaron de nada!

— ¿No? ¡Eres un huevón! — lo insultó — Deberías habérselo pedido antes de que alguno de esos médicos te la quite.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó sin comprender.

— Lo que Miroku quiere decir, — intervino Kouga — es que los médicos les están haciendo un chequeo muy intensivo.

Salió corriendo de la tienda hacia aquella donde las había dejado sin permitirse un solo segundo para pensar con la cabeza fría. Shippo ya estaba fuera esperando, pero ellas seguían dentro. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Entró en la tienda, apartando bruscamente la tela que hacía de puerta y frunció el ceño ante lo que se encontró. Kagome en ropa interior intentaba disculparse con un médico que le insistía en que se desnudara por completo mientras Kikio estaba recibiendo un masaje que le hizo apartar la mirada cohibido. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¡No podían tocar a las civiles de esa forma!

Hizo caso a su primer instinto. Agarró a Kagome, apartó al manazas del médico de ella y la cubrió una sábana. A Kikio no se atrevió ni a acercarse. Aquella escena era demasiado obscena incluso para él.

— ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? — les riñó — ¡Son civiles!

— Bu-Bueno…

— ¡No podéis tocarlas!

Y él tampoco podía hacerlo, cosa que no lo detuvo.

— Inuyasha, quiero irme de aquí.

Atendió la súplica de Kagome inmediatamente. Le lanzó una sábana a Kikio para que se cubriera en una silenciosa orden y las sacó a ambas de la tienda de los médicos. Le hizo una señal a Shippo para que los siguiera y los guio hacia la tienda que había ordenado preparar para los civiles. Los hizo pasar a los tres y, tras indicarles dónde podían ducharse, se marchó. Casi todo el pelotón de agentes de la CIA esperaba fuera con mirada ansiosa. Sabía que llevaban semanas sin ver a una mujer, lo que no justificaba en absoluto aquel comportamiento. Se suponía que todos ellos habían jurado proteger a los inocentes, no aprovecharse de ellos.

— Ni se os ocurra acercaros más. — les advirtió — ¿Qué dirá el jefe si se entera de esto?

La mención del jefe fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder y replantearse las cosas. No esperaba que sus propios agentes se comportaran como los salidos mentales de los soldados isleños que ocupaban la ciudad. Al menos, esos soldados estaban en guerra y todos sabían lo que sucedía en tiempos de guerra. ¡Ellos eran los protectores!

— ¡No podéis tocarlas! — les advirtió una vez más — Mucho menos a Kagome… — musitó.

Desgraciadamente para él, algunos soldados escucharon su susurro.

— ¡No es justo! — se quejaron — ¿Por qué tú sí que puedes?

— Yo tampoco puedo, yo no…

— Te ocurrirá exactamente lo mismo si el jefe se entera.

Sí, sería despedido con deshonor y le costaría toda una vida encontrar un trabajo. Eso sería exactamente lo que sucedería.

— Ese es mi problema, pero yo debo ocuparme de vosotros, estáis bajo mi responsabilidad. No quiero más problemas con las mujeres. — repitió — ¡Miroku!

Miroku se peleó con algunos agentes para atravesar la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la primera fila.

— ¡Sí, señor! — hizo el saludo.

— Llama al cuartel y pide un helicóptero para sacar a tres civiles cuanto antes. En cuanto termines, llámame. Daré mi informe.

— ¿Señor? — preguntó uno de los agentes — ¿Podemos conocer el resultado del informe?

Claro que podían saberlo, eran sus agentes.

— Estados Unidos intervendrá en la guerra.

Los soldados asintieron con la cabeza ante la noticia y se disiparon. Uno de ellos se quedó para acercarle una carpeta y un bolígrafo. Cuando se marchó, miró la carpeta, comprendiendo el significado. Se dirigió hacia su propia tienda de mando y abrió el archivo, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. Varios nombres habían sido tachados como fallecidos de guerra. Encontró a Kikio y a Kagome y las tachó como civiles rescatadas. Después, continuó buscando hasta que justo al final dio con Shippo. Tuvo que tachar a sus padres, a una hermana mayor y a dos tíos del niño como fallecidos. Revisó la lista al terminar; estaba al completo. Tres ciudadanos estadounidenses habían sido rescatados; veintiséis habían fallecido en esa guerra.

Desolado por la noticia, dejó de lado el archivo y encendió su ordenador portátil. Antes de percatarse de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, se vio buscando en la base de datos de la CIA el nombre de Kagome. Quería saberlo todo de ella, incluida cualquiera cosa que hubiera podido olvidar. Encontró justamente lo que ella le contó. Nacida en Omaha (Nebraska), hija de un obrero llamado Takeo Higurashi y de una profesora de costura llamada Sonomi Tendo. Su hermano mellizo se llamaba Souta y era clavado a ella; eran como dos gotas de agua. Se parecían muchísimo a su padre, pero tenían los ojos de la madre.

Revisó sus notas del instituto, sus mudanzas, su historial policial que era nulo, sus trabajos y sus sueldos. Encontró su casa. Comprobó con disgusto que vivían cada uno en una punta de la ciudad. Tenía la casa en propiedad, sin hipoteca y sin ningún tipo de carga. Incluso dio con su gato y su identificación; se llamaba Buyo. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que se comportaba como un enfermo, pero quería saberlo todo sobre Kagome.

Para cuando terminó, Miroku ya entraba en la tienda con la radio que utilizaban para comunicarse vía satélite. Habló con sus superiores y les expuso la situación, los muertos y su creencia de que lo mejor era que intervinieran. Cuando habló de los cazas rusos, los sintió saltar del asiento desde el otro lado. Comprendieron a la perfección la necesidad de intervenir cuanto antes en ese apocalipsis y le prometieron que recogerían a los civiles unos minutos antes de iniciar el ataque. Se los llevarían a la mañana siguiente a primera hora y, aunque era lo mejor, la noticia le creó un vacío en el pecho.

Apagó la radio al terminar y se la entregó a Miroku. Sin embargo, su amigo no se movió del sitio. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber? — lo instó a hablar.

— ¿Vas a dejar que se la lleven así? — preguntó — Parecías enamorado…

— Miroku, ¿no entiendes que van a atacar? Hay que ponerlos a salvo antes de que eso ocurra.

— Sí, eso lo comprendo pero…

— Estamos en mitad de una guerra, aquí no vale el amor. Su vida es lo único que me importa en este momento.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

…

— ¿Por qué no regresó en los helicópteros de emergencia de la embajada?

— Tuve un accidente.

— Por favor, explíquese mejor.

¿Cuándo iban a dejarla en paz? ¿Cuándo volvería Inuyasha a visitarla? No lo había visto desde que las sacó de la tienda de los médicos y, aunque no podría estar más agradecida por ello, estaba disgustada por su ausencia. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella tan pronto como llegaron allí?

— Hubo una explosión; me alcanzó la onda expansiva. — se acarició la cicatriz en el muslo inconscientemente — Me provocó una herida en el muslo y estuve cojeando. No pude llegar a tiempo.

— ¿Puedo ver esa herida?

— Por supuesto.

Se remangó las cortas bermudas que llevaba puestas y le mostró la cicatriz. Se notaba que era muy reciente, apenas había cicatrizado uno o dos días atrás. El agente de la CIA que la estaba interrogando para archivar su testimonio, le pidió permiso con la mirada para sacarle una fotografía. Aceptó a regañadientes, pues le disgustaba la idea de que el presidente viera la fotografía de su cicatriz en el muslo. Accedió porque estaba deseando tumbarse y descansar en los catres que les habían preparado. Aunque estaba más deseosa de que Inuyasha se dignase a aparecer por allí.

El agente apuntó algo en su hoja de interrogatorios y golpeó la carpeta con el bolígrafo mientras meditaba sobre sus respuestas. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella era una delincuente? Creía haber sido muy clara y transparente.

— ¿Usted sabe cómo hirieron al jefe?

El jefe. Había descubierto que allí todo el mundo se dirigía a Inuyasha como el jefe. Debía ser alguien muy importante. Antes, ella creía que era un simple agente raso de la CIA.

— Fue mi culpa… — arrugó la tela de las bermudas con los dedos — La bala iba dirigida hacia mí, me habría matado si él no…

— _¡No!_

 _Inuyasha la apartó de un empujón, provocando que se desestabilizara hasta casi caer. Después, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo e Inuyasha gimió. Fue todo muy rápido. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que Inuyasha lanzara uno de sus cuchillos. El cuchillo se clavó entre las cejas del atacante, matándolo al instante de forma silenciosa._

— _¡Kagome, tienes que subir!_

 _En lugar de obedecer, se volvió echa un matojo de nervios para ver el brazo de Inuyasha empapado en sangre._

— _¡Inuyasha, tu brazo!_ _—_ _gritó._

— _No te preocupes por mí ahora y ¡sube!_

 _Volvió a alzarla contra la escalera._

— _Tienes que hacerlo tú sola mientras escondo el cadáver._

 _La empujó para instarla a subir y él se bajó de un salto del tanque. Se le encogió el corazón al verlo arrastrar el cadáver del soldado. Inuyasha podría haber muerto._

— Me salvó la vida.

— Bien, su historia coincide con la del jefe.

¿Acaso pensaba que iba a mentirle? ¿Pensaba que había seducido a su jefe para luego dispararle y volver a engatusarlo al fallar? ¿Cómo podían ser tan macabros en ese lugar? Si ese tipo frío y borde supiera el mal rato que se llevó cuando descubrió que habían disparado a Inuyasha por su culpa. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber él? Ese agente solo la interrogaba dejando sus sentimientos fuera de la tienda. Inuyasha, ¿sería igual? No, no lo era porque le gustase o no, fuera cierto o no, a ella le había mostrado la cara de una persona humana.

Se removió incómoda sobre el taburete por haber mantenido esa misma postura durante demasiado rato y estudió al agente a la espera de su próxima pregunta. Kikio estaba en otra tienda con otro agente, siendo interrogada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el variopinto panorama de agentes salidos, y, conociendo a Kikio, a lo mejor hacían otra cosa. Shippo, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba en otra tienda con otro agente diferente. Temía por él. Temía que lo agentes no fueran lo bastante delicados con el asunto de sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, era solo un niño.

— Creo que esto es suficiente por el momento.

¡Por fin!

— Cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos, la citarán para un tribunal de guerra. Querrán que diga en persona lo mismo que está aquí escrito y se abrirá una investigación sobre los sucesos. Este país tendrá que pagar por los asesinatos, por el trato que habéis recibido, y se os indemnizará devolviéndoos el dinero gastado en el viaje más una suma de dinero equivalente a seis meses de sueldo.

El dinero era lo de menos para ella, solo quería que la pesadilla terminara, que se hiciera justicia con los culpables.

— Tiene que firmar aquí y habremos terminado.

Cuanto antes mejor. Agarró el bolígrafo que le ofreció el agente y firmó en los lugares que le había señalado. Junto a su firma, vio el garabato de una elegante firma con otro nombre que no reconoció.

— ¿Es usted Seika Tetsuya?

— No, es el jefe.

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca formando una perfecta o al escuchar esa respuesta. Lo vio partir sin terminar de asimilarlo. ¿Cómo que Inuyasha era Seika Tetsuya? ¿Le había dado un nombre falso? ¿No se llamaba Inuyasha? ¡Quería matarlo! ¿Qué mejor momento que en ese instante?

Inuyasha, Seika o quién demonios fuera, escogió ese preciso instante para entrar en la tienda. Era perfecto. Ella estaba furiosa, él estaba desprevenido y los dos completamente solos.

— ¿Me puedes explicar quién es Seika Tetsuya?

No se le movió ni un pelo. Quizás, se estaba precipitando en sus suposiciones.

— Soy yo. Bueno, no exactamente. Es mi identidad falsa.

— ¿Identidad falsa? ¿Para qué demonios necesitas una identidad falsa?

— Solo la utilizamos para documentos oficiales, juicios, identificaciones en otros países. Es una medida cautelar por si alguien con malas intenciones se filtrara en nuestra base de datos, pero, como has podido comprobar por ti misma, no usamos nuestros nombres falsos entre nosotros.

— Así que, usáis esos nombres para proteger a los agentes.

— Exacto. De cara a la ley y a la agencia, somos nuestras identidades falsas. Es un poco extraño. Ahora mismo soy dos personas al mismo tiempo, puesto que mis facturas llegan a mi nombre y mi casa también está a mi nombre, pero mi nómina está a nombre de Seika Tetsuya.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido en su cabeza.

— ¿Y hacienda…?

— De eso se ocupa la CIA.

Sí que se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones erróneas, pero jamás habría imaginado algo semejante. Ahora bien, comprendía a la perfección que utilizaran medidas como aquella para proteger a sus agentes.

— Siento haber pensado mal de ti…

— No te preocupes, yo también lo hubiera hecho si creyera que me has mentido…

Se calló el hecho de que había leído su ficha de la base de datos estatal. No quería que ella pensara que desconfiaba, lo hizo por pura curiosidad, para saber más de ella, y solo se le ocurrió después de hacerlo que habría sido mucho más fácil preguntárselo. No le había mentido en nada. Le encantaba su familia, su gato y su encantador apartamento. Era todo lo que siempre había soñado y todo lo que estaba a punto de perder.

— Tengo buenas noticias, Kagome.

— ¿En serio? — sonrió — No me digas que tenéis servicio de peluquería.

— No, me temo que no. — intentó sonreír para que no perdiera el buen humor — Mañana por la mañana, llegará un helicóptero a recogeros. Volvéis a Estados Unidos.

No le pareció tan buena noticia. Dijo que iban a recogerlos a Kikio, a Shippo y a ella, sin contarse a sí mismo. Se marcharían, tendrían que despedirse y todo se habría acabado allí. No, no era en absoluto una buena noticia; era la peor de las noticias que podría estar recibiendo en ese momento. ¡No quería marcharse! Por lo menos, no sin él. Sabía que nunca volvería a verlo si se marchaba ella sola.

— No es una buena noticia…

— Kagome… — se despeinó su propio pelo con una mano — Es lo mejor para vosotros. Aquí ya no podemos protegeros más. ¿No entiendes que esto se va a poner muy feo en cuanto llegue la artillería pesada americana?

— Sí, lo entiendo… — musitó — Pero no quiero marcharme sin ti…

— ¡Maldita sea!

Inuyasha rompió la distancia entre los dos y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con suaves besos.

— Los dos sabíamos que esto sucedería… — apoyó la frente contra la de ella — Lo supimos desde el principio.

— Pero eso no lo hace más fácil… — sollozó.

Se dejó abrazar y, al mismo tiempo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que nunca tuvieran que separarse. Le dolía el corazón por el deseo de gritarle que lo amaba, pero eso solo serviría para que se hicieran más daño, para incrementar el sufrimiento. No deseaba sufrir más. Por eso, se calló y continuó llorando en silencio.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**AVISO: Solo quedan dos capítulos para que termine el fanfic.**

 **Capítulo 13:**

Todavía no había salido el sol cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama más cómoda que había tenido el gusto de encontrar desde que estalló la guerra civil en ese país. Había tomado también la mejor cena con verduras y carne asada. Se dio una buena ducha con agua caliente que la dejó como nueva e incluso tuvo acceso a un secador. Tuvo todo lo que había echado en falta durante esa guerra y, aun así, no pudo descansar en condiciones.

Se despertó sin haber dormido casi nada, tras haber tenido una pesadilla tras otra en las que ella acababa bien alejada de Inuyasha por una razón o por otra. Cada pesadilla era más inverosímil que la anterior, pero todas ellas tenían en común la misma conclusión, lo que iba a sucederles ese mismo día. El helicóptero llegaría antes del mediodía, en cualquier momento. La separación sería inminente. Sentía ganas de huir del campamento para no tener que salir de allí, para que Inuyasha tuviera que ir a buscarla. Deseaba perderse con él en esa jungla que los rodeaba, pasar el resto de sus días bañándose en la cascada, bebiendo agua de coco y espantando tarántulas.

Inuyasha también se había mostrado afectado por la separación aunque no tanto como le habría gustado. Era tan fácil pensar mal de él para no pensar que ella también se había equivocado. Podría haberle dicho que lo amaba, tendría que habérselo dicho. En su lugar, se calló y, luego, lo condenó a él por no decir nada que la instara a creer que volverían a verse. Confesarle sus sentimientos sería un error. Al fin sabía que para él no era solo una aventura durante la última misión; sabía que era mucho más que eso, que tenían posibilidades, muchas posibilidades y muchos impedimentos. El primero de todos, el trabajo de Inuyasha. No sabía si podría vivir toda una vida temiendo que Inuyasha no regresara de una de sus misiones. El segundo problema eran los superiores de Inuyasha. Se enteró la noche anterior que estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre agentes y civiles involucrados en sus misiones. El tercer gran problema eran ellos mismos. Ninguno terminaba de dar el paso porque ninguno estaba seguro de que su relación tuviera futuro. Con desearlo no bastaba.

Al margen de todo eso, otra parte de sí misma también deseaba fervientemente volver a casa. Quería abrazar a su hermano mellizo, que le dijera que todo había terminado. Quería sentarse a coser junto a su madre mientras veían su programa de televisión favorito y tomaban el té. Quería limpiar la vieja camioneta de su padre junto a él mientras le contaba viejas anécdotas de su infancia que sabía de memoria. También quería tumbarse en el sofá a ver una película con palomitas y con su gato tumbado sobre el regazo. Quería volver a su vida, lo que suponía decirle adiós a Inuyasha. Eran tan diferentes, como el sol y la luna. Ella era tranquila, pacífica, sensible y muy hogareña. Él era apasionado, impulsivo aunque calculador, duro como el acero y no se aferraba a nada. ¿Cómo conseguirían encajar?

Su madre una vez le dijo que encontraría al amor de su vida en el lugar más inesperado, de la manera más inesperada y en la persona más inesperada. Inuyasha cumplía todas esas pautas para su dicha y su desgracia. Su romance parecía propio de una novela romántica, idílico. No obstante, el final no era el final feliz que ella deseaba leer siempre. Lo suyo acabaría allí; no habría un después ni un nosotros.

Se sentó en el camastro y se frotó los ojos mientras se iban adaptando a la oscuridad de la tienda. A un lado, dormitaba Shippo y, al otro, Kikio. No quería despertarlos, así que se dispuso a sacar los pies del camastro con cuidado. Se puso las zapatillas que cogió del supermercado. Estaba caminando de puntillas para salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Una Kikio somnolienta se removió en la cama y empezó a frotarse los ojos.

— Lo siento, no quería despertarte. — susurró para no despertar también a Shippo — Voy a dar un paseo, no puedo dormir.

— Espera…

Le vio sacar las piernas del camastro y estirarse.

— Voy contigo.

— No hace falta, Kikio.

Parecía muerta de sueño todavía y sabía bien que lo estaba, pues habían dormido más o menos lo mismo en los últimos días. Además, temía que se percatara de la tristeza en sus ojos, de lo que pensaba en verdad.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — se levantó — No está bien que una chica pasee sola en un campamento lleno de hombres…

Kikio se puso unas chanclas con las que salió de puntillas junto a ella para no despertar a Shippo. En los últimos tiempos, se había mostrado mucho más considerada con el niño que cuando se conocieran. Empezaba a pensar que Kikio en verdad estaba cambiando a mejor; la clara prueba de ello era su reciente amistad. Sabía que Inuyasha y Shippo estaban muy desconcertados por ese cambio, pero, después de tener un percance con una tarántula, cualquiera perdonaba cualquier cosa.

Al salir de la tienda, se encontraron con unos cuantos agentes ya levantados. Algunos recién levantados sustituían a los vigías para que descansaran, otros preparaban el desayuno y otros revisaban el armamento y hacían informes. Los saludaron al pasar junto a ellos y se dirigieron hacia la jungla. Querían dar una vuelta por entre los árboles sin perder de vista el campamento.

— ¿A dónde creéis que vais?

Fue muy estúpido pensar que las dejarían salir tan fácilmente. ¡Diablos! No quería que ningún agente las escuchara hablar sobre Inuyasha. Kikio se adelantó y coqueteó con el agente. Ella se quedó de piedra sin poder apartar los ojos del obsceno espectáculo.

— Nos gustaría dar una vuelta alrededor del campamento, ¿sería un problema?

— No está permitido que…

— ¡Oh, por favor! — insistió haciendo pucheros — Seremos buenas chicas.

— Yo no…

Al agente estaba sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello y empezaba a flaquear.

— Además, seguro que hay alguna forma de que yo pueda compensarte más tarde…

Y ahí se acabó todo. El agente cedió, tal y como ambas esperaban, y les permitió dar su paseo alrededor del campamento, por la jungla. Se escondieron entre los árboles y caminaron rodeando el campamento mientras empezaban a verse los primeros rayos del sol.

— ¡Uff! — movió el cabello para apartarlo del cuello — Es un alivio despertarse y no estar bajo el sol del desierto…

Sí que lo era, pero ella lo añoraba por el simple hecho de que entonces no tenían una fecha de salida de allí.

— A ti te pasa algo. — comentó con suspicacia la morena.

Claro que le pasaba algo. Ocultarle un asunto de amor a Kikio era imposible.

— No quiero marcharme…

— ¿Cómo que no quieres marcharte? — le regañó — Después del infierno que hemos vivido aquí, lo único que debería apetecerte es volver a tu casa y darte un largo baño de burbujas bebiendo champán. Tú que tienes dinero podrás hacerlo.

— Siento haberme burlado de ti… — recordó aquel momento con horror — Estaba enfadada y me pasé…

— No te preocupes, yo también me pasé. Merecía que alguien me cerrara la boca de una buena vez.

Escuchar eso de Kikio sí que fue una sorpresa. La mujer estaba cambiando mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado y le agradaba ser partícipe de ese cambio. Con Souta ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pues estaba locamente enamorado de Hitomi, pero si su actitud se mantenía, terminaría encontrando un hombre decente.

— Fuera de bromas. Lo que te preocupa es Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

— No sé si podré vivir sin él…

— ¡Claro que podrás! — la animó — Es cierto que cuesta encontrar hombres como él, pero existen, y seguro que hay otro esperando para ti.

— Pero yo no quiero a otro…

No se imaginaba saliendo con otro hombre, buscándole un sustituto a Inuyasha. Era algo inconcebible para su mente.

— ¿Recuerdas a Bankotsu Shichinintai?

— ¡Dios mío, sí!

Bankotsu Shichinintai llegó como un alumno de intercambio durante el último curso del instituto. Solo estuvo cuatro meses allí. Cuatro meses en los que logró enamorar a todo el instituto, ella incluida. Nunca se había fijado especialmente en un chico hasta que lo conoció a él y empezaron a despertar en ella nuevas sensaciones. Si bien no fue el primero, fue un inicio para ir descubriendo su sexualidad y su interés por el género opuesto. Kikio y ella habían peleado por él. En realidad, todas las chicas del instituto se pelearon por él aunque no tan intensamente como ellas.

 _Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca un libro de Dickens cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Hizo caso omiso, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, y continuó leyendo el interesante capítulo del libro de Oliver Twist. Era la tercera vez que leía ese libro, pero nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, le encantaba. Pasó otra página, llegando al final del capítulo, cuando una voz demasiado conocida para ella le habló._

— _¿Qué lees?_

 _Su marcado acento británico le indicó claramente de quién se trataba. Hasta el momento, era la única persona británica que ella había conocido en persona, no podría confundirlo. Giró la cabeza y, efectivamente, se encontró con Bankotsu Shichinintai._

— _Leo a Dickens…_ _—_ _musitó._

— _A mí también me gusta Dickens._ _—_ _comentó_ _—_ _Pero Oscar Wilde es un auténtico dios de la literatura._

 _Y, sin saber cómo ocurrió exactamente, terminaron hablando sobre sus autores y sus libros favoritos. Discutieron pacíficamente, se rieron mucho y hubo momentos de silencio que no resultaron para nada incómodos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un brazo de Bankotsu la estaba rodeando mientras el echaban un vistazo a otro libro. Entre ellos se había formado una intimidad para ella desconocida hasta entonces._

— _Podríamos quedar un día de estos y leer juntos._

— _Me encantaría._

 _Siguieron charlando hasta que Kikio Tama se sentó justo frente a ellos. Bankotsu la saludó tan amablemente como a todo el mundo; ella la miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Kikio Tama en una biblioteca? No podía creerlo. El mundo se había vuelto loco._

— _Me encanta leer, paso muchas horas aquí._

 _¡Y una mierda! Pasaron cerca de una hora entera discutiendo sobre libros. Ella aprovechó lo poco curtida que estaba Kikio en el tema para demostrar discretamente que no tenía ni idea y que no era tan culta como trataba de aparentar. Por el brillo en los ojos de Bankotsu, supo que él la había calado. Cuando la rechazó para salir esa misma noche, estuvo a punto de saltar del sitio._

 _Se levantó para cambiar de libro mientras Bankotsu iba al cuarto de baño. Entonces, Kikio se le echó encima agarrando su brazo y clavándole las uñas._

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, empollona?_ _—_ _la sacudió_ _—_ _¡Bankotsu es mío!_

— _¡Ni tú te lo has creído!_

 _Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se estaban tirando de los pelos, se arañaban, mordían y escupían. Tuvieron que separarlas y, por primera vez en su vida, la echaron de una biblioteca._

No, no era lo mismo su situación con Inuyasha. Bankotsu fue el chico que le abrió un nuevo horizonte por descubrir, pero Inuyasha era todo ese horizonte. Ni se comparaban el uno con el otro. Por Inuyasha pelearía a muerte sin importarle nada más. ¡Que le den a la dichosa biblioteca! No volvería a entrar en una por el resto de su vida si con eso conseguía estar a su lado.

— Es diferente Kikio…

— Pues aún me duelen los tirones de pelo que me diste.

Ambas rieron al recordar esa escena en el pasado que de repente ya no se les antojaba tan tremendamente ofensiva como antaño. Luego, continuaron caminando por la jungla. Tras un largo momento de silencio, Kikio volvió a hablar.

— Tú no eres la clase de chica que sustituiría a un hombre por otro tan fácilmente…

— Ni tú tampoco. — notó el dolor en su voz — Sé que aún quieres a mi hermano. Lamento que todo saliera tan mal.

— En realidad fue mi culpa, no tienes que disculparte. Tengo justamente lo que me merezco. Si él se va a casar con otra, va siendo hora de que lo olvide.

— ¡Qué difícil es el amor!

Las dos asintieron en claro acuerdo con esa expresión y continuaron el paseo recordando sus amores perdidos.

— Dile a Inuyasha lo que sientes, dile que lo amas. — insistió.

— No puedo decírselo…

— ¿Por qué? ¡Todo sería tan sencillo si uno de los dos diera el primer paso!

— No creo que funcionase Kikio. Somos tan diferentes, tan opuestos… Es tanto lo que nos separa…

Tanto que podía crear un abismo entre los dos. No funcionaría.

— Los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿recuerdas? Además, yo creo que los dos haríais la pareja perfecta.

— Yo no estoy tan segura. Sé que Inuyasha siente algo por mí, pero no sé si…

— ¿Estás de coña? ¡Inuyasha no siente algo por ti! — sacudió la cabeza — ¡Inuyasha te ama con locura! Cualquiera podría verlo, no sabe disimular. Todos sus agentes se han dado cuenta de lo que sucede con solo echaros un vistazo.

Deseaba tanto creerla que hasta le dolía el pecho. No obstante, sabiendo que él la mandaría lejos, que no parecía ni mucho menos tan dolido como ella…

— No, él no…

— ¡Despierta! — chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara — Inuyasha te ha llevado con él, te ha cuidado cuando estabas enferma, se ha interpuesto entre tú y una bala, te ha perseguido a ti cuando yo he hecho lo imposible para llamar su atención. — enumeró ella — Eso no se hace solo por sexo. Podría haber conseguido sexo conmigo fácilmente, pero solo lo quería contigo y no creo que tenga ninguna clase de fetiche con las bibliotecarias.

— ¿Tú crees que es así? — se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón con fuerza.

— Estoy segurísima.

Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, no había sido inventado, ni adornado. ¡Era la pura verdad! Tal vez, estuviera equivocada y sí que tuviera alguna oportunidad con Inuyasha, una forma de que ellos dos permanecieran juntos. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan perdida?

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Kikio?

— Dile lo que sientes.

Por supuesto que se lo diría; en cuanto lo viera. Habiendo tomado esa determinación, agarró la mano de Kikio para guiarla hacia el campamento en el que la esperaba su futuro. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos y sabía que Inuyasha los correspondía. Kikio tenía razón en todo. No tenía por qué tener miedo. Si ambos lo intentaban, encontrarían la forma de reencontrarse. Se negaba a vivir una vida sin Inuyasha.

Justo cuando salían de la línea de los árboles, se escuchó una explosión a su espalda. A continuación, las dos salieron despedidas hacia delante por la onda expansiva. El enemigo los había encontrado.

…

Corrió como un demonio por el campamento en busca de la tienda en la que habían alojado a los civiles. Aquella explosión los había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, pero los cazas rusos que los sobrevolaban tenían peor pinta que lo anterior. Ya se había comunicado con los cazas estadounidenses, estarían allí en unos minutos, defendiéndolos. En ese intervalo de tiempo, podrían caer muchísimos agentes. El helicóptero de rescate estaría en una hora. Para entonces, tenían que haber despejado el cielo o no podría aterrizar, mucho menos llevarse a los civiles.

Mientras corría, solo podía pensar en Kagome. La llevó allí creyendo que estaría a salvo y, en realidad, sentía que acababa de meterla en la boca del lobo. Tenía que sacarla de ese lugar como fuera, se lo debía y no pensaba fallarle. Apartó la tela que cubría la entrada de un tirón. Shippo se le tiró encima.

— ¡Inuyasha!

El niño se aferró a sus piernas mientras gritada descontroladamente. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo sacudió para que dejara de gritar.

— ¡Shippo, tranquilízate! — lo miró a los ojos — Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se sorbió los mocos de la nariz. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en que tanto Kagome como Kikio no estaban en la tienda.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas?

— No lo sé… — musitó el niño — Cuando desperté, estaba solo…

Un mal presentimiento lo embargó en ese momento.

— ¿Te despertó la bomba o te despertaste antes?

— Me despertó la bomba…

¿Dónde podían estar? Estaba claro que habían salido antes de que explotara, pero ¿por qué salieron? ¿A dónde fueron? Cogió a Shippo en brazos y corrió con él por el campamento, buscándolas. No estaban en la tienda que hacía de comedor, ni en las duchas. Esos eran los dos únicos lugares en los que se le ocurría que pudieran estar las dos a esas horas de la mañana. No podía rendirse tan pronto. Con Shippo sobre un hombre y su fusil en su otra mano, continuó la búsqueda. Primero, examinó las tiendas comunes para servicios. Después, decidió examinar tiendas privadas de soldados. Si alguno de ellos se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, lo mataría. Luego, podría culpabilizar a los cazas rusos.

Su desesperación en la búsqueda estaba a punto de tocar techo cuando las vio. Las dos se tapaban la boca para no toser, estaban manchadas de tierra y corrían cogidas de la mano entre los agentes que pugnaban por protegerlas. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan aliviado como en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo, sintió tanta angustia en el pecho que casi se quedó sin oxígeno. Cualquiera de esos aviones podía lanzar una bomba sobre Kagome.

— ¡Kagome!

A pesar del ruido y del jaleo, ella escuchó su grito, como si lo hubiera sentido en lo más hondo de su alma. Se volvió hacia él con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y tiró de Kikio para que la siguiera. Las dos corrieron hacia él, abandonando a los soldados que trataban de parecer heroicos ante ellas. Al tenerlas cerca, las guio hacia el interior de una tienda para poder darles indicaciones lo más apartados posibles del jaleo. En cuanto entró, sin embargo, soltó al niño y abrió los brazos. Todas sus intenciones de agente de la CIA se fueron al garete. Necesitaba abrazar a Kagome.

Kagome se tiró sobre él en plancha, incluso logró que se tambaleara. Escondió la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y tembló.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabais? — les gritó a ambas aun sin soltarla.

— Fuimos dar a un paseo por la jungla.

La respuesta de Kikio no le gustó en absoluto.

— ¿A esta hora de la mañana? ¿Solas? — las sermoneó — ¿Os habéis vuelto locas las dos? ¿En qué pensabais cuando se os ocurrió esa genial idea?

— Solo queríamos hablar en privado…— musitó Kagome.

— ¡Como pille al agente que os ha permitido salir solas, lo voy a matar!

Las dos tragaron hondo al escucharle e intercambiaron miradas culpables. Seguro que lo habían engatusado con sus encantos femeninos. El muy idiota habría caído presa de su trampa de seducción. Estaba claro que no se podía llevar mujeres hermosas a un campamento repleto de hombres.

— No hay tiempo de discutir ahora. Vienen hacia aquí los cazas estadounidenses para defendernos y despejar el cielo de los rusos.

— ¿Habrá conflicto político? — preguntó Kagome.

¡Claro que lo habría!

— Sí, pero intervendrá la ONU entre los dos países y volverá la "paz".

Siempre era la misma historia. Ninguno de los dos países estaba dispuesto a ceder aunque armaran esa pantomima pública frente a la ONU. En la actualidad, ellos eran los más poderosos y no se iban a achicar en la lucha por el poder.

— El helicóptero que os sacará de aquí llegará en una hora. — continuó explicando — Para entonces, esperamos que los cazas hayan despejado el cielo para sacaros de aquí.

Asintieron comprendiendo sus palabras.

— Quiero que ninguno de vosotros se mueva si yo no doy orden, ¿entendido? — asintieron con la cabeza de nuevo — Esto es muy importante, tenéis que obedecer al pie de la letra.

Y así lo hicieron. Se fueron movimiento de un lado del campamento a otro mientras los rusos atacaban. En pocos minutos, tal y como prometió Inuyasha, llegaron los cazas estadounidenses y una gran nube grisácea cubrió el cielo. En ese momento, dejaron de caer bombas sobre el campamento. La nube de polvo se fue disipando poco a poco hasta que pudieron volver a respirar aire fresco. Desde posiciones seguras, vigilaron la batalla y vieron caer un caza tras otro de ambos países.

Justo en el mismo instante en que desde la jungla empezaban a llegar soldados rusos para invadir el campamento, llegó el helicóptero de rescate. Inuyasha los empujó y les hizo correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a él. Apenas intercambió un par de palabras de instrucción y los ayudó a subir. Ella se quedó sentada con las piernas fuera, justo a la atura de Inuyasha. Él aún tenía sus manos en su cintura y la miraba fijamente, tan profundamente que habría podido perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos de no ser por la situación de riesgo en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Lo preguntó sin pensar, temiendo la respuesta, deseando que no le rechazara.

— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice en la ciudad? — no caía en la cuenta, pero él se lo recordó — Te prometí que tendríamos una cita, que te llevaría a merendar al café de los hermanos Brown.

¡Era verdad!

― _Sé que es difícil, a mí a veces también me parece imposible conseguirlo, pero, entonces, recuerdo esas tardes que paso en el café de los hermanos Brown merendando y leyendo el periódico y recuerdo que tengo que volver a ir. ¿Conoces el café de los hermanos Brown?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza, sollozando silenciosamente._

― _¿Has merendado allí alguna vez?_

 _Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa._

― _Pues, cuando todo esto acabe, te llevaré allí._ _―_ _le prometió_ _―_ _Es una cita Kagome, no me dejes plantado._

Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos pugnando por salir y lo abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. No quería despedirse, no quería decir adiós, solo deseaba estar junto a él cada segundo de su vida. A pesar de sus más profundos deseos, la obligaron a entrar en el helicóptero. Justo cuando despegaba del suelo, aprovechando que aún no le habían atado el cinturón de seguridad, se asió a la agarradera de la puerta y se impulsó para gritarle aquello que tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón.

— ¡Te amo, Inuyasha!

Pensó que no se habría escuchado por el monstruoso sonido de las hélices moviéndose, pero él la miró y movió los labios para decirle algo. Juraría que le había respondido que él también la amaba.

La vio marchar en el helicóptero con el estómago hecho un nudo y el corazón en la garganta. Ella lo amaba, ella le había gritado que lo amaba y él había gritado también que la amaba. Nunca se había sentido tan liberado como en ese instante. Lo habría gritado en cualquier parte, a cualquier persona. Solo deseaba marcharse de ese maldito infierno para pasar el resto de sus días con Kagome. Ya lo tenía claro, ya sabía la respuesta a su angustia. No podía vivir sin Kagome.

— ¡Jefe!

Echó un último vistazo al helicóptero que pondría a salvo a Kagome y corrió hacia los lindes del campamento para defenderlo mientras seguían esperando más refuerzos. Al fin sabía lo que Kagome sentía por él; al fin sabía lo que él sentía por ella y era capaz de admitirlo. No podía permitirse el lujo de morir, ya no. Durante años, había luchado sin miedo y sin temor a la muerte, pues nadie lo esperaba en su casa. Eso había cambiado. Kagome lo estaba esperando, estaba esperando su cita en el café Brown y él cumpliría esa promesa aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en ese mundo. Lucharía en esa batalla por su patria, pero regresaría a casa por Kagome.

— ¡Inuyasha, nos están masacrando!

Se volvió hacia Miroku, sintiendo el mismo miedo que él atenazándolo por dentro. Eran muchos, demasiados más bien. Sus cazas los defendían por el aire, no podían hacer mucho más por ellos. Debían esperar a que llegaran los jeeps con soldados americanos, pero todavía tardarían cerca de otra hora. No estaba previsto que atacaran todavía, no estaba previsto nada de eso.

Agarró una de sus metralletas, apuntó y empezó a disparar la munición con todo el control del que pudo disponer. No era partidario de disparar a lo loco y malgastar la escasa munición de la que disponían. Se acabó la guerra. Esa era la decisión que él tomaba para su futuro y la acataría hasta el final. Quería morirse de viejo, no de un balazo en la cabeza o en el núcleo de una explosión. Quería morir sentado en una mecedora junto a Kagome observando el atardecer. Quería tener hijos y, más tarde, nietos. No quería terminar en ese lugar. Por fin comprendía a sus padres, el infierno por el que ellos pasaban cada vez que salía del país en una misión. Nunca permitiría que un hijo suyo ejerciera su profesión.

Le quitó la anilla a una granada, la lanzó y se tapó los oídos. Podrían contenerlos si continuaban siendo más listos que ellos. Lanzó otra granada antes de que el enemigo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Justo después de que explotara, escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo del cielo. No le gustó ese sonido. Levantó la vista y vio más cazas rusos apareciendo de la nada. Atacaban el campamento. ¡Les estaban lanzando misiles!

— ¡Corred!

Solo les quedaba huir. El campamento ya no era un lugar seguro en el que apostarse. Lo mejor era esconderse en la vegetación para replegarse más tarde. Con ese plan en mente, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo salvar la vida por Kagome, por su futuro. El suelo tembló a sus pies. A continuación, salió despedido por una gigantesca bola de fuego a su espalda. Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**AVISO: Solo faltan por publicar el último capítulo y el epílogo, pero da la casualidad de que durante las dos próximas semanas tengo que viajar por motivos de trabajo. Esto quiere decir que no estoy segura de que vaya a poder subir la continuación a tiempo o de que vaya a poder subirla tan siquiera. Os aviso de este pequeño desajuste para que no os llevéis una sorpresa y penséis que se me ha olvidado. Haré lo posible por publicar aunque sea el último capítulo en estas próximas dos semanas, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

La vuelta a casa fue muy dura. El viaje fue largo y desesperanzador. Sabía que el piloto del helicóptero no quería decirles nada que las preocupara. No obstante, escuchaba su radio alto y claro; le estaban informando de que habían destruido el campamento de la CIA por completo. Por más que lo intentaba, no paraba de ver en su mente imágenes de Inuyasha mal herido o muerto y el corazón se le encogía. No tenía fuerzas para gritar ni para llorar, aunque sí seguía teniendo esperanza. Inuyasha era un hombre muy fuerte, muy bien entrenado. Sabía defenderse, era un experto superviviente. Seguro que había encontrado la forma de escapar de allí.

Nada más llegar a suelo americano, todo fue un auténtico caos. Había cámaras por todas partes y periodistas intentando colarse entre los soldados para interrogarles y contar su historia en los periódicos. Les costó una infinidad atravesar la pista del aeropuerto en el que habían aterrizado sin ser asaltados. Cuando llegaron a la terminal, sus familias los esperaban.

— _¡Kagome!_

 _En cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre, se separó del grupo y salió corriendo en su busca. Se chocó con algunas personas en el camino, se tuvo que mover a empujones, gritar. Todo hasta que al fin unos brazos conocidos la rodearon y la levantaron. Giró en el aire mientras ambos se reían de felicidad. ¡Cuánto añoraba a Souta! Aunque no se veían tanto como ambos desearían debido a la distancia, su relación siempre fue muy estrecha. Gracias a los teléfonos, el correo electrónico y el Facebook, comunicarse no era un problema. Sin embargo, nada era como un abrazo._

— _¡Souta!_

 _Su hermano mellizo volvió a dejarla en el suelo y le sonrió como un crío._

— _¡Qué mal aspecto tienes!_

 _Debería enfadarse con él por su impertinencia. La realidad era que agradecía que al fin persona le dijera la verdad desde que llegó allí._

— _¿Tanto he cambiado?_

— _Estás muy delgada. Seguro que has estado pasando hambre por culpa de esa guerra._

 _No había llegado a pasar auténtica hambre, pues siempre se las habían apañado para encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca aunque se tratara de las mismas alubias de lata. La verdadera razón de su pérdida de peso era el ejercicio. Habían andado tanto que fue inevitable quemar mucha grasa a diario._

— _¿Te ha explotado una bomba en el pelo?_

— _Créeme, no quieres que conteste._

 _Su hermano frunció el ceño al escucharla y la abrazó otra vez._

— _Bienvenida a casa, Kagome._

 _Sonrió por su comentario sintiéndose en verdad en casa aunque no estuviera ni en su apartamento, ni en el hogar de sus padres. Su casa no era un lugar en concreto; su casa era cualquier sitio en el que se encontraran sus seres queridos. En ese momento, su casa sería aquella isla porque la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo estaba allí._

— _Nos dijeron que un agente de la CIA estuvo cuidando de ti._ _—_ _musitó Souta en su oído_ _—_ _¿Es verdad?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza sin poder vocalizar nada coherente por el recuerdo de Inuyasha protegiéndola a cada segundo._

— _Me gustaría conocerlo._ _—_ _musitó_ _—_ _Le debo mucho…_

 _Y ella también le debía mucho. Temía tanto que nunca regresara, que hubiera caído junto a su campamento. Los soldados no le decían nada sobre el asunto, lo estaban encubriendo y la desesperación la embargaba. Ahora bien, Inuyasha le prometió una cita en el café de los hermanos Brown y sabía que lo cumpliría. No había nada en ese mundo capaz de impedir que él la llevara. Por eso, esperaría a que la llamara. La verdad era que no intercambiaron teléfonos ni direcciones, pero sabía que daría con ella. Siempre lo hacía._

— _Es un hombre maravilloso, Souta._

— _¿Kagome?_

 _Se separó de ella, consternado. Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecerle las mejillas. Souta la leía como un libro abierto desde siempre. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada, era tan evidente._

— _¡Kagome!_

 _Antes de que Souta pudiera decir una sola palabra al respecto, sus padres se echaron sobre ella. La abrazaron tan estrechamente que por un momento temió ahogarse entre sus brazos. Los dos lloraban, algo que resultó contagioso. También empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Nunca había necesitado tanto a sus padres como en ese momento de tanto dolor._

— _Cariño, estás tan delgada…_ _—_ _musitó su madre_ _—_ _Tienes que comer bien ahora._

— _Tu madre te preparará tus platos favoritos, ¿verdad, Sonomi?_

— _¡Claro que sí!_ _—_ _le dio unos cuantos besos en la mejilla_ _—_ _Necesitas descansar y reponerte mi niña._

— _Vendrás a casa, ¿no?_ _—_ _le preguntó su padre_ _—_ _No puedes volver a trabajar ahora y el gobierno te va a conceder unas buenas vacaciones para que te recuperes._

 _No sabía eso último, pero, de todas formas, si no le hubieran dado esa pequeña recompensa por lo sucedido, ella misma habría pedido uno o dos meses de excedencia. Sabía que se los darían por su buen expediente._

— _Sí…_ _—_ _\- musitó_ _—_ _Quiero ir a casa…_

— _Ya verás cómo todo sale bien mi niña._ _—_ _le dijo su madre._

— _En casa te ayudaremos a olvidarlo todo, pequeña._

 _Ella dudaba que pudiera olvidar absolutamente todo. Había una persona a la que jamás olvidaría._

Desde entonces, se encontraba en casa de sus padres. Shippo también se encontraba en casa de sus padres con ella. Se estaba organizando su adopción con unos tíos lejanos del niño y, hasta entonces, había conseguido que le permitieran cuidar de él en lugar de dejarlo en un frío y solitario orfanato. Llevaban dos meses en casa de sus padres desde su regreso. En una semana, tendría que despedirse del niño, pero ella lo visitaría y se enviarían cartas y correos electrónicos. No pensaba perder el contacto con su niño favorito.

Kikio Tama también había vuelto a su hogar. Tras una semana completa encerrada en casa de sus padres, descansando y disfrutando de la familia al igual que ella, había vuelto a salir. Eran amigas; todos las miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locas. Su hermano fue al primero al que se le desencajó la mandíbula al verlas juntas; sus padres también se mostraron terriblemente sorprendidos, pero comprendieron su afinidad después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas en sus vacaciones. Así pues, empezaron a salir juntas a dar largos paseos, iban de compras, al salón de belleza y hacían multitud de cosas para evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido en aquella isla. Mantener la mente ocupada en otras actividades era la única forma de evitar pensar en él.

El gobierno le dio tres meses de vacaciones con sueldo íntegro, los gastos del viaje y una suma de dinero de diez mil dólares como compensación. Lo mismo les había caído a Shippo y a Kikio y los dos parecían felices, se conformaban. Para ella no era suficiente. Ella quería que le dijeran algo sobre Inuyasha, que se lo devolvieran. No hacía más que llamar a teléfonos de la Casablanca, a la policía, al FBI y al único teléfono de la CIA o relacionado con la CIA que había podido conseguir. En ningún sitio sabían decirle nada o, simplemente, no querían decírselo.

Estaba sentada en su sillón favorito con los pies desnudos y la mirada fija en el jardín que podía divisar a través de las puertas de cristal correderas cuando sintió algo suave que le hacía cosquillas restregándose contra sus piernas. No le hizo falta mirar para saber que se trataba de Buyo, su gato pardo.

— Hola, Buyo.

Se inclinó y cogió al gato entre sus brazos para luego colocarlo sobre su regazo. Buyo se removió y frotó la cabeza contra su pecho insistentemente en busca de caricias. Lo mimó, tal y como él le estaba pidiendo, pero siguió sintiéndose vacía. Podría comprarse treinta gatos si quería, pero jamás compensarían el vacío de su corazón.

— Kagome, he preparado chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

— Sí, mamá.

Ya empezaba a hacer fresco, estaban a finales de octubre. Su madre siempre empezaba a preparar chocolate a partir de la primera semana de octubre. De pequeña, solían sentarse juntos a tomar el chocolate mientras veían alguna película o se contaban historias. Siendo mayor, no había perdido el gusto por dicha costumbre. Desgraciadamente, ya no le veía tanto significado como entonces si era incapaz de concentrarse y simular felicidad.

Sus padres sabían que algo le sucedía. Sabían que ella había vuelto siendo muy diferente de ese lugar y que había algo que la atormentaba por dentro. Preocupados por ella, le habían insistido para que acudiera a la consulta de un psicólogo y lo había hecho para tranquilizarlos. Ahora bien, el psicólogo le dio el alta en apenas dos sesiones alegando no encontrar ningún trauma, solo problemas normales de la vida. Ellos se sintieron aliviados de escuchar eso, pero, al ver que seguía igual de solitaria, continuaron preocupados. Ni siquiera iba a la biblioteca o leía algún libro en casa; no le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada.

— Aquí tienes, cariño.

— Gracias.

Cogió la taza de chocolate que su madre le ofrecía, sopló el humo y le dio un sorbo para probarlo. Tan rico como lo recordaba.

— Kagome, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Por fin se atrevía a preguntárselo. Su madre cogió un taburete y se sentó junto a ella con su propia taza de chocolate, a la espera.

— Estoy bien, mamá.

— No, Kagome. — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa — No estás bien y no quieres hablar con nosotros…

— No quiero preocuparos, ni que os sintáis mal, de verdad. Yo…

— ¡Ese es el problema Kagome! — exclamó — Tienes que comprender que Takeo y yo somos tus padres, que es nuestro deber preocuparnos por ti. Siempre has sido muy buena chica y sé que no quieres hablar de tus problemas con nosotros porque crees que así no nos angustiaremos, pero estás consiguiendo justo el efecto contrario. Apenas puedo conciliar el sueño desde que llegaste y te autoimpusiste este horrible voto de silencio…

Eso era verdad, su madre tenía ojeras todos los días. Sin embargo, no imaginó que ella fuera la culpable.

— Antes, podíamos hablar de todo, mi niña. Sé que Souta sabe lo que ocurre y me alegro de que lo hayas hablado con él, pero no puedes dejarnos así a tu padre y a mí; estamos sufriendo mucho.

No había hablado de nada con Souta. Su "telepatía" de mellizos seguía funcionando tan bien como antes a pesar de la distancia y del largo tiempo de separación. Su hermano siempre se las apañaba para leerle la mente; y ella misma podía hacer exactamente lo mismo con él. Era un don de hermanos o una maldición, según cómo quisiera verlo cada uno.

— Lo siento, mamá. Yo no sabía nada de esto…

— Porque yo tampoco quería preocuparte a ti, ni que te agobiaras. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que volviste. — recordó — Tal vez sea hora de que hablemos… He querido darte tiempo para que tú sola te animaras, pero ya no puedo esperar más…

Bien, ¿qué iba a decirle a su madre? A saber qué extraña cosa estaba pensando acerca de su "cautiverio" y no sabía cómo tranquilizarla sin mentirle.

— ¿Qué deseas saber, mamá?

— Quiero saber por qué te comportas de esta forma tan extraña. He podido llegar a comprender que Kikio y tú seáis tan amigas de repente y que te hayas encariñado tanto con Shippo, pero no sé por qué estás tan deprimida. ¿Te ocurrió allí algo que…?

— No me han violado, mamá. — se apresuró a contestar presintiendo la pregunta.

Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro de alivio al escucharla. Seguro que a su padre también le alegraría saberlo en cuanto ella se lo contara.

— No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, cariño. Tuve miedo de que… Yo no sé cómo… Bueno, es que…

— Lo entiendo, mamá. Ni me han violado, ni he visto violar a otra mujer, ni he vivido ninguna experiencia especialmente traumática… — tampoco estaba mintiendo al decirle aquello — Teniendo en cuenta que estaba en mitad de una guerra, he tenido muy pocos sustos.

— Tu pierna…

— Fue un accidente totalmente inevitable, pero no cojeo, no tengo secuelas y, aunque la cicatriz es muy fea, me encuentro perfectamente bien de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

¿Se animaría a hablar de Inuyasha con su madre? Sonomi Higurashi siempre había sido una ferviente creyente del amor verdadero y puro que podía atravesar todas las fronteras. Si le contaba su tórrido romance con el agente de la CIA Inuyasha Taisho, soltaría su cargante diatriba sobre el amor. Eso solo conseguiría que ella se sintiera peor por haberlo perdido. La única opción era mentir por el bien de ambas.

— Simplemente, pensaba en el agente de la CIA que nos protegió. Fue muy bueno con nosotros, pero creo que podría estar muerto…

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. No era del todo mentira lo que había dicho, solo había omitido un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Estás preocupada por él? — le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja — Es normal. Te sientes en deuda con él, ¿verdad? — sonrió — Yo también estoy en deuda con él por haberse asegurado de que tú vuelvas a casa sana y salva. Si está vivo, quiero agradecérselo en condiciones.

— Souta dijo lo mismo…

— Y tu padre también lo haría… — coincidió — Fue muy importante para ti, se ve en tu mirada. Tú… — y la miró como si le estuviera leyendo el alma — ¡Dios mío, Kagome!

¡Lo sabía! No debió decir nada de Inuyasha, debió inventarse alguna mentira bien gorda para que su madre no sospechara lo que en verdad la atenazaba por dentro. Por su estupidez, su madre sabía que estaba enamorada, que había encontrado a su alma gemela y que la había perdido. Ya sabía que lo que tenía era mal de amores. Apartó la mirada desconsolada para que no continuara leyendo su alma y bebió un largo trago de chocolate caliente mientras reordenaba sus ideas para oponerse a cualquier cosa que su madre dijera.

— Kagome, tú…

— Estoy muy cansada, mamá.

En verdad estaba cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Solo quería dormir un rato.

— Lo siento, Kagome.

Su madre se levantó del taburete y recogió las tazas de chocolate.

— Takeo es el único amor de mi vida, no sé lo que es perder a alguien así, pero te perdí a ti durante unas semanas y te juro que puedo entender lo que estás sufriendo… — le puso una mano sobre el hombro — Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

— Solo necesito saber que está vivo.

En eso ni su madre ni nadie podía ayudarla. Solo Inuyasha podía presentarse un día delante de ella y decirle que estaba vivo, ya que todo el maldito gobierno se negaba a contestarle a esa simple pregunta.

— No puedo ayudarte en eso, pero si necesitarás cualquier otra cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

— Lo sé, mamá.

Su madre se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. No dejó de pensar en Inuyasha, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en él intentando contestarle tras confesarle su amor, en su grito llegando hasta ella a través del ruido de las explosiones y de las hélices del helicóptero. Le gustaría saber con certeza si solo fueron imaginaciones suyas o si en verdad le gritó que la amaba.

― _¡Cálmese!_ _―_ _gritó_ _―_ _¡Estoy de su lado!_

 _No iba a picar. Al mirarlo con más atención, se dio cuenta de que era el hombre al que había dejado cao en el río, el hombre del cabello plateado. Era un alivio saber que no lo había matado, aunque, quizás, habría sido lo más inteligente. De todos esos hombres, él había demostrado ser el más persistente._

― _¡Márchese!_ _―_ _exigió más en una súplica que en una orden_ _―_ _¡Dispararé!_

― _No, no lo hará. No sabe quitar el seguro._

 _Él dejó caer parte de su armamento en el suelo, sin temer en absoluto que pudiera atacarlo y se acercó a ella con las manos en alto para que pudiera verlas._

― _Soy agente de la CIA._ _―_ _afirmó_ _―_ _Conmigo estará segura. Deje que la saque de este lugar._

 _¿Cómo podía confiar en él? Estaba claro que no era isleño por su acento y porque no se parecían en absoluto a los otros, pero ya había sufrido demasiado en los últimos días. El hombre le pidió permiso con la mirada para bajar una mano y rebuscó en el interior de su chaleco antibalas hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. Extendió su mano con una cartera de mano, ofreciéndosela._

― _Tiene que confiar en mí._

 _Con manos temblorosas, abrió la cartera y vio con un suspiro de alivio que en verdad era un agente de la CIA, un ciudadano estadounidense. ¡Estaba salvada!_

Si hubiera sabido que, marchándose con él, se habría enamorado tan perdidamente del hombre que su pérdida la desgarrara por dentro hasta hacerle sangrar, ¿se habría marchado con él? Probablemente, sí. Fue de vacaciones buscando una aventura y allí había encontrado aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo encontrar: había encontrado el amor. Saber que iba a amarlo, solo la habría empujado más hacia él.

Escuchó unos pasos corriendo por el salón, a su espalda y supo, sin necesidad de mirar, que se trataba de Shippo regresando de jugar al fútbol con los vecinos. El muchacho se había integrado muy bien allí. Le daba mucha pena tener que despedirse, pero sus tíos lo esperaban y no parecían mala gente. El niño también deseaba verlos, hablaba muy bien de ellos. Eso la animaba a dejar de aferrarse tanto a él.

— ¡Kagome! — rodeó el sillón para verla — ¡Viene Kikio!

Reacomodó al gato sobre el regazo y volvió la cabeza para saludarla justo cuando entraba en el salón. La mujer llevaba una bandeja con unas tazas de té que seguro que le había entregado su madre de camino hacia allí. Kikio era la única persona que sabía de sus labios que estaba tan desolada por Inuyasha. Shippo se lo suponía aunque no hablaba del asunto. Su hermano lo había descubierto con tan solo una mirada, pero no sabía los detalles. Su madre se lo sonsacó con un arte que le pareció la abogada del mismísimo diablo.

— ¡Anima esa cara! — se sentó en el taburete que anteriormente ocupó su madre —Seguro que él está bien.

Kikio siempre le decía que Inuyasha estaba bien y a salvo, que todavía no había vuelto por la simple razón de que el conflicto no estaba del todo resuelto. En ese momento, había una cumbre internacional abierta en la que todos los países estaban lanzando sugerencias sobre lo que se debía hacer con la isla. De momento, Estados Unidos y Rusia se peleaban por el territorio. Lo más probable era que acabara estando al cargo de la ONU como el Sáhara o se organizara un nuevo gobierno con los ciudadanos.

Aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció Kikio y tomó un sorbo, sintiéndose reconfortada en cierto modo. Kikio y Shippo eran su conexión, su recuerdo de todo lo sucedido y, al mismo tiempo, su mayor consuelo. Nadie como ellos conocía la trágica historia de amor que habían vivido Inuyasha y ella.

— ¿Por qué no vemos un rato la televisión? — sugirió Kikio — ¡Hoy ponen un especial sobre las casas de los famosos!

No le hacía especial ilusión porque no era un tema de su interés, pero aquel programa basura era lo suficientemente estúpido e insípido como para distraerla un rato antes de que su mente volviera a divagar sobre cosas imposibles que solo atormentaban su ya bien destrozado corazón. Se sentaron las dos juntas en el sofá e incluso discutieron sobre la decoración de algunas de las mansiones de Beverly Hills mientras que Shippo dibujaba sobre la mesa del salón. De repente, la emisión se cortó y se emitió un comunicado importante en directo sobre el resultado de la cumbre internacional. Dejaron sus discusiones e incluso Shippo dejó de dibujar para conocer la conclusión final.

— Tras un mes de intensas reuniones, fuertes discusiones y cientos de sugerencias desechadas por el consejo internacional, — resumió el presentador — en esta cumbre internacional, se ha decidido que el territorio en cuestión pasará a ser administrado por el consejo de la ONU, teniendo Estados Unidos y Rusia que retirar sus tropas de allí.

Los tres gritaron emocionados por la gran noticia. Aquella era la ramita de olivo que estaba esperando.

— ¡Inuyasha volverá! — le gritó Kikio — ¡Seguro que ya está de camino!

Se le saltaban las lágrimas de alegría por la noticia justo cuando el presentador volvió a hablar.

— Queremos darle nuestro más sincero pésame a las familias que han perdido a algún miembro durante esta guerra. A continuación, se citarán los nombres de dichos civiles y de los soldados caídos.

Apareció una cinta en movimiento bajo el presentador en la que estaban escritos un buen montón de nombres. Sintió pena por aquellas familias que perdieron al cabeza de familia, a algún hijo o hermano.

— Nuestro especial agradecimiento para el fallecido coronel Takumi Sato, quien encabezó una de nuestras más victoriosas campañas durante la guerra y para el oficial de la CIA… — miró sus papeles — Seika Tetsuya, quien rescató a tres civiles que volvían al país dos meses atrás y salvó a gran parte de sus hombres gracias a su sacrificio.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar aquello. Se levantó del sofá y dio un paso adelante sin poder apartar la mirada de la pantalla de televisión. Inuyasha no volvería nunca porque estaba muerto. Él se había sacrificado como todo un buen soldado para salvar a los demás. En consecuencia, ella no volvería a verlo nunca.

— Kagome, ¿qué te ocurre?

Kikio la agarró por detrás sin entender.

— Inuyasha…

— ¡Inuyasha está muerto! — exclamó en un sollozo — Está muerto…

— No han dicho su nombre, tampoco aparecía en la banda…

— ¡Seika Tetsuya es la identidad falsa de Inuyasha!

Le escuchó lanzar una exclamación al percatarse de que en verdad estaba muerto, pero ella no se distrajo con tecnicismos. Dio otro paso tembloroso hacia la televisión, como si creyera que había forma de cambiar lo escuchado y las piernas le fallaron. Antes de que terminara de caer al suelo, ya estaba inconsciente.

— ¡Kagome!

…

Tuvo una pesadilla tras otra. En todas sus pesadillas Inuyasha moría y, en cada una de ellas, su muerte era mucho peor que en la anterior. Había sufrido más de diez veces el dolor de verlo morir y de haberlo perdido. Se sentía débil, cansada, fría y dolorida. No le apetecía moverse, ni hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Solo quería tumbarse allí y esperar a morir para poder reunirse con él al otro lado. No podían arrebatarle eso, era su derecho, era su decisión.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos sin poder resistirlo ante los impulsos que la arrastraban a su alrededor. Lo vio todo blanco. Tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Intentó mover el brazo, pero lo notó dolorido y tieso. Cuando lo miró, vio que tenía abierta una vía desde la cual le estaban suministrando alguna clase de medicación líquida. ¿Cuándo se había puesto enferma? No recordaba haber llegado al hospital. En realidad, no recordaba nada que no fuera la terrible noticia sobre la muerte de Inuyasha.

Una enfermera estaba ajustando el gotero. A continuación, una luz se acercó a sus pupilas, cegándola. Apartó la mirada molesta con la persona que se dedicaba a incordiarla. Poco después se percató de que ese hombre tan insistente era un doctor.

— Parece que ya se encuentra mejor, aunque me gustaría que se quedara en observación durante veinticuatro horas.

¿Tan mal había estado? Recordaba la televisión, el presentador y el dolor que la atenazó al escucharlo, al saber que Inuyasha no regresaría. Nunca se repondría de aquello, así que haría bien en internarla de por vida. Ella misma temía terminar haciendo una locura para encontrarse con Inuyasha de nuevo.

— Debería cuidarse más señorita Higurashi.

Ya se cuidaba, solo estaba deprimida. Si él hubiera pasado por lo mismo que pasó ella, la comprendería.

— En su estado tiene que ser muy precavida.

— ¿M-Mi estado? — no comprendía — ¿De qué me habla?

— Está embarazada, ¿no lo sabía?

Intercambiaron miradas consternadas en ese momento. La suya terriblemente sorprendida; la de él preocupada por haberla alterado con la noticia. Embarazada… ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? No tenía la regla desde que le bajó en aquel lugar. Después de eso, Inuyasha y ella hicieron el amor unas cuantas veces sin ningún tipo de protección. Era muy posible que estuviera embarazada. ¿Por qué no pensó en ello antes? Estaba tan preocupada, tan deprimida, que no había caído en la cuenta de algo tan básico.

— ¿Cuándo nacerá?

— Si no me equivoco, en mayo debiera salir de cuentas… — estimó — Es mejor que lo hable con su ginecólogo.

Todo encajaba a la perfección. Iba a tener un bebé, un hijo de Inuyasha. Aunque sintiera que su vida no tenía sentido sin él, encontraría las fuerzas suficientes para criarlo y amarlo como él bien merecía. A pesar de haberlo perdido, estaba feliz de saber que Inuyasha le había hecho semejante regalo antes de partir al otro mundo. Aquel era el legado de Inuyasha y ella lo protegería con su vida.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Su vida había regresado a su cauce normal. A la semana de haber salido del hospital, los tíos de Shippo habían ido a buscarlo. Desde entonces, se enviaron montones de cartas, postales y correos electrónicos divertidos. También hablaban una vez a la semana por teléfono y había acordado con sus tíos que en verano fuera a visitarla durante un par de semanas a su apartamento. Así, el niño también podría aprovechar para conocer Washington D.C.

Ella se marchó de Omaha para volver a su apartamento y a su trabajo un mes después. Sus padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo por lo que se aferraban a ella con fuerza, pues sabían lo destrozada que estaba por dentro. Ni siquiera poniendo a su bebé de excusa consiguieron convencerla de que se quedara allí. No entendían que se ahogaba en esa casa gestando a su bebé mientras pensaba a cada segundo en Inuyasha y en cómo había muerto para salvar a su pelotón. Era un héroe de guerra nacional y el padre de su hijo. Así pues, se despidió de sus padres, ignorando toda queja por su parte. En navidad los invitó a su apartamento porque ella no quería subirse en un avión en su avanzado estado de embarazo. Su hermano también acudió junto a su prometida para anunciarles la fecha definitiva de la boda. Para entonces, su hijo ya tendría seis meses y esperaba poder viajar con él.

En el trabajo, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Su sustituta se marchó y su único superior bajó a visitarla y a felicitarla por su futuro hijo nada más ver su vientre. Por aquel entonces, todavía había engordado muy poquito, pero era evidente que estaba embarazada. Todos se mostraron muy preocupados por ella e incluso le insistieron en que cogiera la baja por maternidad, cosa que ella rechazó desde el primer instante. Trabajaría hasta que su cuerpo le impidiera continuar. Necesitaba enfrascarse en el trabajo para mantener muy bien ocupada la mente. Nada mejor que pasar el día en su lugar favorito en el mundo para olvidar las penas.

Levantó la mirada rabiosa para comprobar en el calendario una vez más que, efectivamente, era catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín. Odiaba el maldito día de San Valentín, desde siempre. Ella debía ser la única mujer sobre el planeta que se encontraba sin pareja en esa ocasión tan marcada. Por una vez en su vida, había imaginado que alguien como Inuyasha pasaría ese romántico día con ella. O lo habría pasado al menos si no estuviera muerto. Nunca recuperaría a Inuyasha y nunca encontraría a otro hombre con el que querer pasar ese día. Nadie podría llenar el hueco que él había dejado en su corazón.

El teléfono de su despacho sonó en ese instante para interrumpir su silenciosa reflexión. Gimiendo por tener que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse del sillón en el que estaban descansando sus tobillos hinchados, se levantó y se acercó hacia su escritorio. Agarró el auricular en el quinto tono.

— ¡Hola, embarazada!

— Hola, Kikio.

Era increíble lo bien que estaban manteniendo el contacto entre las dos después de tantos años de profundo odio.

— ¿Qué haces trabajando? — le regañó — Estás embarazada de seis meses y hoy es un día muy especial.

— Todavía me encuentro bien para trabajar. — le insistió como en los últimos dos meses — Además, este día no tiene nada de especial para mí…

— No puedes continuar así, Kagome. Tienes que encontrar a un hombre que te haga olvidar a tu príncipe azul antes de que vuelvas a caer en una depresión y nos vuelvas locos a los demás. Tus padres están muy preocupados, Shippo está preocupado, yo estoy preocupada y hasta Souta no parece tan brillante como antes en sus carteles publicitarios. Todos estamos sufriendo esto contigo.

— Siento preocuparos, Kikio. — suspiró — Pero entiende que esto es algo que no podré superar nunca.

— ¡Error! — le gritó desde el otro lado del auricular — Te recuerdo que estás embarazada, que no puedes permitirte decir esas cosas. ¿Acaso no sabes que en ese estado eres más propensa a caer bajo el efecto de una fuerte depresión? ¿Quieres que le ocurra algo al feto?

— ¡No, por Dios!

— ¡Pues alegra esa cara!

Se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenía en su despacho para rehacerse la trenza cuando no estaba presentable y se preguntó cómo habría sabido Kikio que tenía el aspecto pálido y ojeroso de una muerta. Bueno, no lo expresó así, pero era evidente que no estaba sonriente precisamente.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer hoy, Kikio? — le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

— He conocido a un hombre. — eso no le extrañó — Se llama Naraku Tatewaki y es muy diferente a todos los demás.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Ay, no sé Kagome! — la notó nerviosa — Tiene algo especial… yo… Yo creo que éste es el definitivo. ¡No puedo perderlo!

Sí que debía de ser bueno para que Kikio se mostrara tan ilusionada. Parecía en verdad feliz con esa relación. Aquello sí que era una novedad. A pesar de que nunca le faltaron novios, tras sus íntimas charlas, había descubierto que Kikio nunca se sintió satisfecha en sus relaciones anteriores. Algo no terminaba de colmarla. De repente, esa pieza que le faltaba parecía haber encajado. Tal y como encajó para ella Inuyasha.

— Mucha suerte, Kikio.

— ¿Crees que debería ponerme un tanguita rojo aprovechando el día que es hoy?

No sabía si podría acostumbrarse a tanta confianza.

— ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis?

— Una semana.

— ¡Kikio! — exclamó — Si en verdad te interesa este, es muy pronto para eso.

— Bueno, me lo pensaré. Ahora tengo que dejarte, se acaba mi descanso. Tú vete a casa y descansa, ¿vale?

— Claro, cuando se acabe mi jornada laboral. ¡Suerte!

Colgó el teléfono, pensando que Kikio nunca cambiaría, y, a decir verdad, así era mucho más divertida. No se podía imaginar a una Kikio mojigata comportándose como ella; eran totalmente opuestas. Ese tal Naraku Tatewaki debía ser todo un partidazo para que hubiera conseguido suscitar en Kikio el mismo interés que su hermano mellizo.

Estaba a punto de regresar a su sillón cuando se fijó en que había un libro en el suelo. Se aferró al borde de su escritorio y se sujetó la barriga con su bebé de seis meses para inclinarse y poder recogerlo. Al volver a levantarse, cogió sus gafas y se las puso sobre el puente de la nariz para leer el título. Al ver la banda con el registro, supo que era un libro de la biblioteca. Antes, había estado archivando unos libros nuevos con uno de sus becarios. Ese era uno de esos libros, recordaba haberlo registrado en la base de datos. Seguro que al llevarse el montón, se había caído de la pila y la moqueta amortizó el ruido. Tenía que llevarlo a su lugar.

Se puso de nuevo los botines negros y salió de su despacho con el libro. La biblioteca estaba desierta a esa hora, era muy raro que alguien entrara en el horario entre las dos y las cinco a no ser que fuera otro funcionario buscando información. Recorrió los pasillos con calma en busca de la sección de náutica y maldijo a todos los presidentes en cuanto vio el número de la balda. Tenía que subir hasta casi la más alta, lo que significaba utilizar la escalera. Con un poco de suerte, igual todavía quedaba algún becario por allí que pudiera echarle una mano en un minuto.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó — ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie le contestó. Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la altísima balda y recordó al maldito inspector que revisaría la biblioteca ese día. No podía dejar un maldito hueco vacío. Sería mucha casualidad que justo decidiera detenerse a examinar minuciosamente aquella balda. No obstante, nada era imposible cuando un inspector estaba cerca. Tenían un talento especial para encontrar los errores.

— No sé para qué tengo becarios… — se quejó — Al final, tengo que hacerlo todo yo misma…

Sus becarios eran encantadores y le ayudaban muchísimo a decir verdad, pero le atraía tan poquito la idea de subirse a una escalera embarazada que no podía evitar arremeter contra ellos.

— Con lo bien que estaba yo con los pies en alto en mi despacho.

Colocó la escalera frente a la balda y se quedó mirando los peldaños aterrorizada. No se subía a una escalera desde las "vacaciones", cuando casi murieron ella e Inuyasha por su oportuno ataque de pánico y él le prometió una maravillosa cita. Nunca había tenido miedo a las escaleras por supuesto. Llevaba subiéndose en ellas para coger y guardar libros desde que era una niña, estaba más que acostumbrada. Lo que temía era caerse o que le diera un nuevo ataque de pánico en lo alto. ¡No! Tenía que serenarse, relajarse y hacer lo que siempre hacía con total naturalidad.

— Tranquila Kagome, ya has hecho esto antes.

Subió los pies sobre el primer peldaño con el libro bien sujeto bajo un brazo. Bien, no era tan difícil.

…

Atravesó los pasillos de aquel establecimiento público por primera vez en su vida. Tantos años viviendo en Washington D.C y todavía no había entrado ni una sola vez en ese sitio, ¡qué vergüenza! Se colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y estiró las mangas del mejor traje que tenía. Estaba nervioso. Era muy raro para él vestirse de esa manera, ser una persona normal y comportarse como tal.

Vio a un par de chicas salir con unos bocadillos y se le ocurrió que tal vez fueran empleadas.

— ¡Disculpad!

Las dos chicas se detuvieron y lo miraron como si acabara de salir de una de sus revistas favoritas. Solo eran crías. Si supieran de lo que era capaz…

— ¿Trabajáis aquí?

— Sí, aunque ahora estamos en el descanso. — contestó una.

— Pero podríamos retrasarlo un poco si desea algo.

No, de ellas no deseaba nada.

— Trabaja aquí Kagome Higurashi, ¿no?

— Sí, es la directora…

— Administrativa. — terminó por ella — ¿Se encuentra aquí ahora mismo?

— Sí, está en su despacho, atravesando la biblioteca.

Les agradeció con una sonrisa y entró en la biblioteca. Aquel sitio era enorme, colosal. Asustaba un poco ver tantísimos libros, tan gruesos y antiguos juntos en un mismo sitio. Recorrió largos pasillos, uno tras otro, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Kagome se encargaba de organizar todo eso? Y pensar que cuando la conoció creyó que era otra tía buena descerebrada. El trabajo y el tiempo que debía haber invertido allí lo dejaba sin habla.

Se detuvo sin poder evitarlo en algún que otro estante para leer los títulos de libros que llamaron su atención y se planteó volverse todo un lector. Allí, había de todo. Examinó la zona militar y de aviación hasta llegar a la de náutica. Él había sido marine, sabía mucho de eso. Vio una escalera delante de unos estantes y levantó la cabeza al escuchar el frus frus de la ropa al restregarse contra algo. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al reconocer ese cabello azabache que tanto había añorado. ¡Era Kagome! ¡Su Kagome!

La veía de espaldas, pero era justo lo que ella describió y le gustaba. La trenza francesa recogía su ondulado cabello hasta casi las caderas de forma encantadora. Llevaba un largo vestido hasta los tobillos y unos botines. Bajo el vestido, un niki de cuello vuelto de manga larga color teja. Parecía estar leyendo el reverso de un libro para colocarlo en su lugar. Se planteó darle una buena sorpresa y estaba a punto de llamarla cuando ella se giró para poner el libro en su lugar. Entonces, vio su abultado vientre, claro signo de un embarazo.

Se colocó las manos delante de la boca para evitar emitir cualquier sonido que pudiera alterarla y se alejó con cuidado para dejarle espacio cuando bajara. Si la asustaba y resbalaba, podría perder al bebé. ¿Por qué demonios estaba subida en esa escalera? ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Acaso nadie podía ofrecerse para colocar ese libro en su lugar? ¿Y por qué ella tuvo la estúpida idea de subir ahí arriba en su estado? ¡Dios, estaba embarazada! Estaba embarazada y era suyo, evidentemente. No creía que Kagome se hubiera ido con otro al regresar de la guerra y tenía pinta de haber sido concebido sobre las fechas en las que se conocieron. ¡Si se estaba poniendo enorme!

Esperó pacientemente a que ella bajara. En cuanto vio todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner, escuchó sus quejas y vio su cara dolorida, quiso salir de su escondrijo para socorrerla. El temor de que el susto la tirara al suelo fue lo único que lo contuvo. Ya lo imaginaba en su cabeza: Kagome gritaría, se resbalaría y se caería, lo que desembocaría en el aborto del niño. ¡Ni soñarlo! Se retuvo como pudo tras esa estantería y solo se atrevió a salir cuando ella tuvo los pies sobre el suelo.

— Kagome…

Volvió la cabeza hacia él lentamente, como si acabara de hablarle un fantasma. De hecho, juraría que se le desencajó la mandíbula. Se quedaron mirando durante unos largos minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra, analizando detenidamente al otro sin poder creer que en verdad volvieran a verse. Kagome lo estudió con el corazón en un puño, preguntándose si en verdad era posible aquello o si estaba teniendo alucinaciones. A lo mejor, se cayó de la escalera y estaba inconsciente. Inuyasha la contempló con añoranza y con el ansia de estrecharla entre sus brazos para celebrar la gran noticia de su embarazo. ¡Iba a ser padre!

— ¿I-Inuyasha?

Por fin ella decía algo, comenzaba a asustarlo con su silencio.

— Soy yo, mi amor.

— ¿E-Estás vivo?

— Claro que sí.

Se dirigió hacia él lentamente, absorta. Él abrió los brazos, encantado, sin saber que en realidad tenía toda la intención de molerlo a puñetazos. Ni se atrevió a defenderse y no soltó ni una sola queja mientras que ella se descargaba contra él con violencia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — le gritó — ¡Tú estás muerto!

— No estoy muerto…

— ¡Sí que lo estás! — repitió con rabia.

Continuó golpeándolo sin hacer caso de sus tiernos susurros. Él se dejó golpear mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir, consternado por la conclusión a la que ella llegó. A lo mejor, ella había pensado que estaba muerto por su larga ausencia. Había tardado más de lo que esperaba en poder volver a verla y merecía una explicación.

— Escúchame. — le pidió — Cuando terminó la guerra y todo el rollo de la cumbre internacional, estuve muy liado tramitando mi dimisión de la CIA y poniendo algunas cosas en orden. Perdóname por no haber podido volver antes.

— ¡No! — sollozó — ¡Estás muerto! ¡Dijeron que estabas muerto!

— ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba muerto?

Eso sí que era extraño. ¿Quién iba a decirle semejante atrocidad a Kagome, a una mujer embarazada? ¿Por qué? Por desgracia, su respuesta tendría que esperar. Kagome no paraba de llorar y de golpearlo, totalmente desconsolada. Tuvo que susurrarle palabras de consuelo en un tono suave durante unos minutos para que lograra superar el llanto. Entonces, le dio una explicación más razonable de lo que esperaba.

— _Queremos darle nuestro más sincero pésame a las familias que han perdido a algún miembro durante esta guerra. A continuación, se citarán los nombres de dichos civiles y de los soldados caídos._

 _Apareció una cinta en movimiento bajo el presentador en la que estaban escritos un buen montón de nombres. Sintió pena por aquellas familias que perdieron al cabeza de familia, a algún hijo o hermano._

— _Nuestro especial agradecimiento para el fallecido coronel Takumi Sato, quien encabezó una de nuestras más victoriosas campañas durante la guerra y para el oficial de la CIA…_ _—_ _miró sus papeles_ _—_ _Seika Tetsuya, quien rescató a tres civiles que volvían al país dos meses atrás y salvó a gran parte de sus hombres gracias a su sacrificio._

Al parecer, habían estado usando su identidad de la CIA en los telediarios y él no tenía ni la menor idea. Para dejar la CIA, tenía que matar su identidad falsa y lo hicieron, pero nadie le dijo que iban a informar en los telediarios. Pobre Kagome. Seguro que ella ya estaba embarazada, preocupada y sola, y, encima, le cayó esa terrible noticia sobre las espaldas. Debió pasar unos meses infernales creyendo que estaba muerto y él aparecía como un fantasma y sin ningún tacto. Deseó haberse comportado de otra forma.

— Kagome, te juro que soy yo… — agarró sus manos — ¿Me sientes? ¿Me recuerdas?

Estudió sus manos sosteniendo las suyas y asintió con la cabeza.

— No sé por qué dijeron eso en los informativos, pero lo de la muerte de Seika Tetsuya… — suspiró buscando una manera fácil de explicarlo — Al dimitir del puesto, tenían que matarlo, hacer que pareciera que había muerto en la guerra para tacharlo en el registro. Si hubiera sabido que iban a retransmitir mi nombre por todo el país, lo habría impedido…

— ¿Y ahora quién eres?

— Ahora solo soy Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre normal y corriente.

Kagome desasió una de sus manos de su agarre para intentar limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga. Al verla, se sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo y enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos para secarle la piel húmeda por el salino líquido. No se había fijado hasta ese momento en sus gafas de montura pequeña y delicada apoyadas sobre el puente de su nariz. Se veía preciosa con ellas, realmente encantadora.

— Estás preciosa, Kagome. Mejor incluso que como te recordaba.

— Estoy embarazada… — replicó como si eso le restara encanto.

— Lo sé, y te sienta de maravilla, pero preferiría no volver a verte subida a una escalera en ese estado.

— No había nadie más y el inspector está por caer… — se justificó — No podía dejarlo en cualquier sitio…

Terminó de secarle las lágrimas y guardó el pañuelo de nuevo. Para cuando levantó la vista, ella lo miraba fijamente con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate. Seguro que tenía millones de preguntas que hacer. Tendría que contestar a todas y cada una de ellas antes de ceder a sus impulsos más primarios y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Por fin era libre, ya no volvería a soltarla jamás. Había luchado mucho y muy duro con sus superiores para ganarse su libertad y el derecho de vivir una vida normal con Kagome. El resto del tiempo lo empleó creando su propia empresa. Aunque tenía dinero para vivir el resto de su vida, se negaba a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

— ¿Por qué dimitiste?

No esperaba tener que contestar a esa pregunta tan pronto.

— Poco después de que os fuerais en el helicóptero de rescate, explotó una bomba. Tengo metralla en el cuerpo y estuve un tiempo hospitalizado. En ese tiempo, aunque tenía a mis padres, me sentí muy solo y me di cuenta de que no podía renunciar a ti y a la vida que me ofrecías…

— Podrías haberme llamado…

— No quería que me vieras en el hospital.

No estaba de acuerdo con él. Habría sido preferible verlo convaleciente durante unas semanas en el hospital que creerlo muerto. Aquello sí que fue horrible. No obstante, no creía que ese fuera el momento de discutir sobre eso. Había algo que le interesaba mucho más en ese instante. Algo que él dijo y que consiguió captar por completo su atención.

— A ti te gusta tu trabajo. — le recordó.

— Cierto, me encanta lo que hago, pero no es lo primero en mi lista de prioridades.

— ¿Qué es lo primero?

— Tú, Kagome. — le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la acarició — Estoy aquí porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque te a…

— ¿Señorita Higurashi?

Se volvió molesto hacia la voz que los interrumpía. Era un hombre mayor vestido de traje que cargaba una carpeta con el escudo de los Estados Unidos. Kagome se colocó bien las gafas, se atusó el cabello y se volvió hacia el extraño, olvidándose por completo de él.

— Soy yo.

— Vengo para realizar la inspección anual, ¿puede atenderme?

— Por supuesto.

Un inspector del estado. Debió suponerlo por su aspecto.

— Me gustará ver primero los informes que se solicitaron por correo electrónico, ¿están listos?

— Sí, se encuentran en mi despacho. — le hizo un gesto para indicarle el camino — Por aquí, por favor.

Antes de marcharse, le dirigió una rápida mirada para indicarle que no podía escaquearse de aquello. Él lo comprendió, muy consciente de lo difícil que era la burocracia, y cogió un libro para pasar el rato mientras ella pasaba todas las pruebas del gobierno. Se encontraba en mitad de un interesante capítulo sobre navegación cuando el hombre uniformado pasó junto a él, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Parecía satisfecho con los resultados; él estaba seguro de que Kagome lo hizo estupendamente bien.

La siguiente en pasar fue Kagome. Se había puesto una chaqueta de lana marrón y llevaba el asa de un bolso sobre su hombro derecho. Sin decir una sola palabra, cogió su mano y salieron juntos de la biblioteca. En las horribles escaleras de la entrada que le parecieron espantosas para que una mujer embarazada las subiera, se encontraron con las dos chicas que le indicaron el camino anteriormente.

— ¡Jefa!

Corrieron hacia ellos como unas muchachas de instituto. Al estar junto a ellos, le lanzaron una discreta mirada a sus manos unidos y, después, al abultado vientre de Kagome. Sí, habían asociado bien.

— Ya ha pasado el inspector. — las tranquilizó — Todo está en orden.

Las dos sonrieron encantadas.

— Yo me voy ya a casa, he terminado por hoy. — las dos becarias asintieron con la cabeza — Todavía tenéis que atender el último pedido, estará al caer y vigilad la biblioteca hasta el cierre.

— Claro jefa, usted descanse.

— Cerrad bien la biblioteca. — les recordó.

— ¡Sí! — contestaron al unísono.

A continuación, caminaron a la deriva por la ciudad sin decirse nada, con el único contacto de sus manos unidas hasta que terminaron en un barrio residencial de preciosas casitas familiares, justo lo que él deseaba con Kagome. Llevaba soñando con eso durante toda su convalecencia en el hospital y el tiempo que tardó en montar su empresa. Quería formar una familia con Kagome, una familia que, de hecho, estaba ya en camino.

— Si has dejado la CIA, ¿no tienes trabajo?

— He creado mi propia empresa de seguridad. Yo solo hago trabajo de oficina como gerente y director.

— Suena bien.

Sonaba realmente bien porque, aunque tendría que trabajar duro los primeros meses, después, tendría el horario y las vacaciones normales que siempre había deseado. Se acabaron los largos viajes lejos de la familia, poniendo en riesgo su vida. No, al contrario, se iría de vacaciones con su familia, como tantos estadounidenses hacían. No supo hasta qué punto deseaba todo aquello hasta que conoció a Kagome. Ella era la persona especial que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. La mujer que preparaba los mejores cafés del mundo.

Caminaron por las calles, cruzándose de vez en cuando con niños jugando, hasta que pasaron junto a una casa en venta. Al ver a la agente de ventas de la inmobiliaria, no pudo resistirse a arrastrar a Kagome con él hacia la casa. Ella lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento, pero no opuso resistencia mientras le pedía que les enseñara toda la casa. Era enorme, preciosa y absolutamente perfecta. En el jardín pondría una piscina para los niños y unos columpios.

— Se la compro.

— ¡Inuyasha!

— Es perfecta para formar una familia.

La agente se mostró encantada de que por fin un cliente se mostrara tan decidido y no perdió el tiempo en pedir una cita con el notario para firmar los documentos de la venta. Ya no había marcha atrás, esa casa sería suya. Los dejó a solas para que pudieran hablar mientras llamaba al notario y se quedaron en el mirador. ¡Era estupenda!

— ¿No te encanta, Kagome? — comprobó las molduras con sus propias manos — Seguro que tu gato también estará encantado y hay buenos colegios cerca.

— Sí es muy bonita, pero…

— ¿Bonita? ¡Es perfecta!

Su paciencia se agotó en ese instante.

— ¡Basta! — le gritó — No puedes aparecer así como así después de que llevo cerca de cuatro meses creyendo que estás muerto y pretender ir tan de prisa. Todavía no he podido asimilar que no estás muerto…

— Kagome…

— Tengo la extraña sensación de que todo esto es un bonito sueño que está a punto de terminar… — se mordió el labio inferior — No sabes lo que he pasado, no sabes nada de todas las horribles pesadillas que he tenido, ni de lo deprimida que he estado… — sollozó — Y tú ni siquiera me llamaste para decirme que estabas bien…

— Yo no sabía que…

— ¿Te costaba mucho hacer una llamada? Seguro que has tenido acceso a mis direcciones y a mis teléfonos…

Era verdad. Podría haberla llamado antes, pero, primero estuvo en rehabilitación; luego, luchando para dimitir y escapar por fin de la CIA; por último, intentando formarse a sí mismo. Quería tener algo que ofrecerla a Kagome antes de volver a buscarla; claramente, se equivocó. Kagome lo necesitaba, lo había necesitado durante todo ese tiempo y él le falló.

— Tienes razón, perdóname. Quería ser digno de ti, pero me he equivocado… — reconoció — Si hubiera sabido que tú estabas tan mal, que estabas embarazada…

— ¡Te amo, idiota! — le gritó — Era evidente que estaría preocupada por ti…

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió romper el distanciamiento entre los dos. La alcanzó en dos grandes zancadas y la estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado de no apretar demasiado su barriga aunque la sintió dura como el acero contra él. Su hijo estaba más que bien protegido de un buen abrazo de oso.

— Yo también te amo, Kagome.

No lo pudo resistir por más tiempo. Kagome lloró entre sus brazos sabiendo por fin a ciencia cierta que Inuyasha le gritó que la amaba cuando la sacaron de aquella guerra. Lloró aliviada de saber que él estaba vivo, sano y salvo. Lloró feliz de pensar en la vida familiar que podrían tener en esa casa. Aquel día se acababa de convertir en el mejor San Valentín de toda su vida.

— ¿Cuánta metralla tienes en el cuerpo? — preguntó al fin, preocupada.

— Solo unas cicatrices en la cadera y en la pierna derecha. Dicen que a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices.

— Yo también tengo una cicatriz en la pierna. — añadió ella —Espero que a los chicos también les gusten.

— A este chico sí.

Se sonrieron y se besaron. Después, cuando la agente de la inmobiliaria regresó, firmaron unos papeles en los que se comprometían con la agencia para comprar la casa. En dos días, estarían ante un notario pagando la entrada y recogiendo los papeles de la casa para poder empezar a amueblarla. No dejaba de pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía esa casa. Además, podrían tener otro par de hijos e incluso más sin que se quedara pequeña. Bueno, eso era algo que tendrían que decidir con el tiempo. Mientras tanto, tenían que preparar la casa lo antes posible para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Salieron de la casa con una sonrisa y continuaron caminando por la calle, felices y enamorados. Por fin eran libres del gobierno, sus familias, la guerra, los prejuicios y cualquier otro impedimento que se presentara en su camino. Ya nada los detendría.

— Hace seis meses, te prometí que te invitaría a merendar en el café de los hermanos Brown, ¿te apetece?

— Pensaba que nunca lo preguntarías.

FIN


	16. Epílogo

**Y con esto termina otro fanfic. Lo primero de todo, informaros de que por las vacaciones de navidad haré una única publicación de un oneshort que se titulará _Wait me again_. Es la continuación de otro publicado previamente que se tituló _Wait me_. En cuanto al fanfic de _El sexo es más dulce contigo_ , a partir de navidad, si no hay ningún imprevisto, comenzaré a publicarlo de nuevo. Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos y todas. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

El siete de mayo nació su primer hijo y fue bautizado el tres de julio con el nombre de Seika Takumi Taisho. Vestido con su faldón blanco, el bebé de apenas dos meses dormitaba entre los brazos de la madre mientras agradecían a todos los invitados el haber acudido al bautizo y abrían un regalo tras otro. Inuyasha abría emocionado cada regalo e intentaba mostrárselo al niño como si esperara que fuera a demostrar interés. No obstante, su hijo estaba irremediablemente dormido y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Su hermano se acercó con Hitomi para ver al bebé. En poco tiempo, serían marido y mujer, y ya tenían su vuelo y la estancia en el hotel reservados para el gran día. La joven se inclinó para ver mejor la carita del bebé y, luego, dirigió una mirada perspicaz hacia los hermanos Higurashi en busca del parecido. Frunció el ceño y miró al padre con una sonrisa.

— Es clavado a su padre.

Eso era verdad. Su mismo cabello, la misma forma de su rostro, su mismo carácter y era un bebé muy grande para su corta edad.

— Eso es porque no lo has visto despierto. — dijo Inuyasha — Tiene los ojos de su madre.

Eso también era verdad. Seika Takumi tenía sus ojos, pero su mirada era idéntica a la de su padre.

— Os he traído un regalo. — la sonrisa de su hermano le provocó un escalofrío — ¿Veis el magnífico Ferrari rojo de último modelo? — señaló el parking — Pues el gigantesco oso que está enganchado en la baca del coche.

Tanto Inuyasha como ella se quedaron petrificados al ver el peluche de proporciones monumentales. ¡Si era más grande que el mismo Inuyasha! ¿Cómo iban a darle eso al niño? Si hasta dudaban que fuera a caber en la habitación. Desde luego, tendrían que meterlo tumbado a través de los ventanales del mirador de la casa porque no entraba ni por la puerta.

— So-Souta… — balbuceó — Es muy amable por tu parte…

— Iba a coger uno más grande, pero me pareció que sería poco práctico.

¿Más grande? Los dos suspiraron aliviados de saber que no había seguido su impulso inicial. No permitirían que el niño se acercara a él hasta ser bien mayor. Si se le caía encima, lo asfixiaría, seguro.

— ¡Souta Higurashi! — reconoció la voz de su madre — ¿No sabes hacer regalos normales?

Sus padres se hicieron paso para ver y azuzar al niño. Después, la besaron a ella y charlaron con Inuyasha alegremente. Cuando se casaron a toda prisa en el juzgado, no pudo invitar a sus padres, pero se lo contó todo por teléfono y los tuvo a su lado al nacer el bebé dos meses atrás. Los dos estaban felices de poder agradecerle al hombre que salvó la vida de su hija, de saber que ella era feliz y de la noticia de que su hijo tendría un padre, a su verdadero y único padre. Los dos aprobaban a Inuyasha inmediatamente.

— Creo que les caigo bien. — musitó Inuyasha.

— Pues yo creo que te adoran.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se volvieron hacia la pareja que acababa de entrar en la iglesia. No necesitó ninguna presentación para saber que esa encantadora pareja se trataba ni más ni menos que de los padres de Inuyasha. Aquel hombre e Inuyasha eran como dos gotas de agua. Ya sabía cómo iba a acabar Inuyasha con sesenta años y debía admitir que no estaba nada mal. La madre también era preciosa y muy elegante. ¡Qué nervios! Los padres de Inuyasha no tenían mucho dinero y se negaban a aceptar que Inuyasha les pagara el viaje, por lo que no habían podido visitarlos antes. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba que aparecieran en el bautizo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Se separó un momento de ella y corrió a darle un gran abrazo a su madre mientras le daba la mano a su padre. Pudo escuchar la conversación mientras esperaba a ser presentada con los nervios instalados en el estómago. Era el primer encuentro con sus suegros.

— ¿Cómo es que habéis venido? Pensé que…

— Cogimos el vuelo con antelación para que nos saliera más barato. No queríamos ser los últimos en ver a nuestro nieto y a nuestra nuera. — le explicó su padre — Fue pura casualidad que coincidiera el bautizo con este día.

— ¿Y hasta cuándo os quedáis? Podríais quedaros en nuestra casa, seguro que a Kagome no le importa…

— No queremos molestar, hijo. — contestó su padre.

— Vosotros no molestáis.

Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa al recordar que estaba allí y señaló a sus padres.

— Kagome, estos son mis padres. Mi madre, Izayoi, y mi padre, Inu No.

— Encantada de conocerlos al fin.

Los padres de Inuyasha la abrazaron como si fuera otra hija más y le hicieron montones de preguntas sobre ella como si trataran de reconstruir toda su historia. Apenas terminaba de contestar una pregunta cuando le planteaban otra.

— Eres justo la mujer que siempre deseamos para Inuyasha. — le dijo su suegra al finalizar el interrogatorio — Me alegro tanto de que os hayáis encontrado.

Se sonrojó por sus palabras y, al removerse su hijo entre sus brazos, se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Quiere cogerlo? — le preguntó — Se acababa de despertar. Seguro que está deseando conocer a sus otros abuelos.

Los dos sonrieron como niños al escucharla y se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza. Le entregó el bebé a su suegra y observó con una sonrisa como la mujer lo acunaba con maestría. Fue en ese momento cuando Inuyasha le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Gracias por ser tan amable con mis padres.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Son encantadores. — no pudo evitar reír al ver a su suegro haciendo muecas para el bebé — Al parecer, a tus padres también les gustan las bibliotecarias aburridas y sosas.

— ¿Aburrida y sosa?

Inuyasha le hizo girarse bruscamente y la desestabilizó para que cayera entre sus brazos, como si estuvieran bailando.

— He descubierto que las bibliotecarias son las mujeres más excitantes y más sexis sobre el planeta.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Te lo demuestro? — la desafió.

— Mejor más tarde.

Se sonrieron con complicidad y se besaron. Aquellos cinco meses casados habían sido los mejores de su vida y aún les faltaban muchos por vivir. Por el momento, se concentrarían en ellos y en su recién nacido hijo, y ya saborearían ese futuro que tanto habían deseado a medida que fuera llegando.


End file.
